Mentiras Al Descubierto
by tatty1
Summary: Hermione es engañada por Ron, y por ello sus amigos la dejan de lado, vive un año muy feo, pero antes de empezar su 7mo año en Hogwarts todo cambia.. ¿Por qué?... Entra y descubrilo .
1. Perdidos en el Bosque

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes perenecen a J.k Rowling...**

_Hola... bueno, ya tengo publicado un fic en esta web, ademas de algunos One... Sinceramente, los priomeros cap de ese fic, no estan muy bien escritos, pero con el pasar de los cap, mejora muchisimo... Tengo, mas de 20 capitulos ya, espero sea de su agrado el fic... y sio quieren pasen x mi oro fic "Custodio" tambien un Dramione_

_**"Mentiras al descubierto"**_

**CAPITULO 1****:En el bosque**

La batalla final había concluido hacia ya menos de una semana, Harry había derrotado a Voldemort. La gran batalla estallo justo al terminar el sexto curso, justamente luego de dos semanas se dio su comienzo, no duro mucho, solo duro dos semanas en las que hubo muchas perdidas para el bando de Harry, pero mas para el de Voldemort ya que solo quedaron vivos seis mortifagos vivos y en aproximadamente una semana se les daría el beso de dementor.

Pero del bando de Harry había dos personas perdidas, una era Hermione Granger y la otra Draco Malfoy se habían perdido en el bosque prohibido cuando luchaban juntos contra tres mortifagos, tuvieron que perseguirlos para no dejarlos escapar, luego de acabar con ellos, se encontraron perdidos en el gran bosque prohibido.

Granger estaba toda lastimada tenia rasguños en las cara en los brazos y varios golpes, además de una pequeña cortadura en la frente.  
Malfoy también estaba herido pero no tanto como la castaña.

Ya era de noche y luego de haber estado caminando durante horas frenaron a acampar, puesto que no era para nada seguro seguir andando durante la noche con tanta bestia dando vuelta.  
Como para no perder la costumbre ellos dos se encontraban discutiendo...

-¡Eres un bueno para nada!, ni para juntar leña sirves, ¡maldito estúpido!, ¡niño mimado!, ¡consentido!, ¡maldito hurón!- Gritaba Hermione

-¡Sere mimado, consentido, y todo lo que quieras!. ¡Pero al menos no soy una maldita sangre sucia que se quedo sola!... ¡Que no tiene amigos, ni padres y a la que todo el maldito colegio odia y tacho de zorra!- respondió él en el mismo tono sin medir sus palabras. Espero una reacción por parte de ella, peno no escucho lo que esperaba

-Voy a dormir- anuncio ella y se fue a una pequeña cueva que habían encontrado en el camino.

Draco había dicho todo eso por que por culpa de Ronald Weasley ella había perdido todo, a excepción de sus padres, que a estos los había perdido, por culpa de Voldemort.

_Todo había empezado una noche que Hermione encontrara en un aula a su en ese entonces novio revolcandose con Millicent Bulstrode, y Ronald antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo a Harry o alguno fue y le dijo a el pelinegro que el la había encontrado en la cama con nada mas ni nada menos que con Blaise Zabini, de ese rumor se entero todo el colegio, hasta el mismo Zabini que no se preocupo por desmentirlo sino que empeoro la situación diciendo que era la mejor en la cama y de mas mentiras, todo eso sumado a que varios chicos dijeron que estuviron con ella.  
De esto se iba enterando todo el colegio._

Harry después de lo que le contó Ron no le volvió dirigir la palabra a Hermione, por mas que esta en mil ocasiones intento hablar con el, y cuando parecía que iba a ceder, llegaba Ron y le decía "que haces hablando con esta traidora", Ginny la miraba con odio.  
Y cada ves que quería hablar con ella pasaba lo mismo que con Harry.  
Toda su casa la odiaba por "haberse acostado con un Slytherin y haber engañado a Ronald", tampoco la favoreciay ayudaba mucho el hecho de haber bajado sus calificaciones, esto hacia que todos le creyeran a los idiotas que decían que se acostaban con ella.  
Cuando la verdad era que sus calificaciones habían bajado a causa de la depresión causada por la tan desagradable situación...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Llego a la pequeña cueva y se sentó en el suelo, mientras sollozaba, mientras decía en vos alta casi inaudible- todos juzgan y no saben como son las cosa.

-Me quiero morir no tengo a nadie, ni amigos, ni padres, ni siquiera compañeros- sus solloso no la dejaron notar como una serpiente muy venenosa, lentamente se acercaba a ella, aunque tampoco la hubiese visto ya que tenia su cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas, mientras con sus brazos abrazaba sus piernas.

La serpiente lentamente se acerco a ella y sigilosamente la mordió en el brazo derecho, el Brazo que mas lastimado tenia. al sentir la mordida, no pudo reprimir un fuerte grito

-¡AYYYYYY!- Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo...

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco quedo extrañado después de lo sucedido con Granger, el esperaba otra reacción por parte de ella, no que se fuera así. se recosto contra un árbol mientras se acordaba del día que le había preguntado a Zabini si era verdad que había Granger había engañado a la comadreja con él y como el muy desgraciado le había dicho que si.

No sabia el porque le molestaba tanto que se haya acostado con la sangre sucia.  
El se decia que era por que no entendia como su amigo pudo caer tan bajo como para acostarse con una impura. Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡AYYYYYY!

se levanto y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba la cueva, al llegar vio a Hermione agarrándose el brazo y como una serpiente se iba lentamente del lugar.

Corrió hacia ella y tomo su brazo con la intencion de chupar el veneno, pero fue frenado por la castaña.

-n-no n-no lo ha-gas dejame morir por favor no tengo por que vivir

-vamos Granger no seas dramática, además si te dejo morir despues diran que yo te mate y no voi a ir a Azcaban por tu culpa- y sin esperar respuesta empezo a succionar sobre la picadura para poder sacar el veneno.

Luego de haber chupado el veneno de la sangre de Hermione, corto un pedazo de su camisa y lo ato un poco mas arriba de la picadura que tenia la castaña, con fuerza para evitar, que si le quedaba veneno se esparciera por su sangre.

Espero, el no podía hacer nada más, aunque estaba seguro de que no habia pòdido sacarle todo el veneno, se preguntaba si esas marcas de lágrimas que tenia en el rostro Granger habían sido a causa de la mordedura de serpiente o había estado llorando desde antes, desde que el le dijo esas palabras tan duras pero que en fin eran la _"verdad" _o al menos eso creia el.

Había ya pasado aproximadamente media hora y a Hermione se la veía cada ves mas pálida.  
Minutos después empezó a tiritar del frió y el rubio supo que algo no andaba bien, se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en la frente de Granger, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, tendría 40º o mas.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces y tuvo que romper otro pedazo de su camisa salio corriendo de la cueva y corrió por cinco minutos, llego a un lago y en la orilla transformo un pedazo de madera que había en un pequeño balde, tomo el balde y lo lleno de agua.

Luego salio corriendo pero con menos fuerza para no volcar el agua, una ves que llego a la cueva se sentó al lado de donde estaba recostada Hermione y mojo el pedazo de su camisa con el agua del balde. Lo saco lo escurrió un poco y lo poso en la frente de la chica.

Por lo que draco podía notar y entendía de lo que la chica decia mientras deliraba no la pasaba nada bien.

Pues decía palabras como:

_**-"Basura como me pudiste hacer esto... Que es lo que hice mal para que me hagas esto... te odio"**__  
_  
Luego se calmaba y era como si saltara a otro sueño o otro recuerdo, por que lo que escucho después de eso no parecía un sueño sino mas bien un recuerdo.

_**-"profesor dumbledore, ¿que es lo que necesita, por que me llamo con tanta urgencia?"**_

_**-"no,no, no puede ser,ellos no.. no...mis padres no..."- **_Hermione empezó a llorar  
desconsoladamente en sueños o en recuerdos, si definitivamente eran recuerdos.

y por lo que podia persibir el Slytherin todos eran recuerdos dolorosos. Así pasó toda la noche, haciéndole paños de agua fría para que le bajara la fiebre, pero no hubo muchos cambios ya que la fiebre solo bajaba por unos minutos y después le volvía a subir.

Draco agradeció que estuvieran cerca del castillo. Ya que el sabia que lo estaban por que el conocía bien esa parte del bosque prohibido, solo que para hacer enojar a la castaña. Había hecho que tomaran otro camino.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, la alzo en brazos y emprendió la vuelta al castillo. Paraba cada veinte minutos a causa de que se le dormían los brazos por tenerlos en una misma posicion por tanto tiempo, además de que no tenia muchas fuerzas pues tenia muchas heridas y hacia ya mas de tres días que estaban en el bosque por que persiguiendo a los mortifagos se habían alejado mucho, en uno de los descansos que se tomo pudo ver que Hermione además de las heridas que tenia en la cara y en los brazos y la picadura de la serpiente, además tenia una profunda herida en su espalda.

ahora entendía por que ella siempre iba atrás de el y evitaba darle la espalda, la razón por la que se detenía cada dos por tres, y el mientras que la cargaba no se había dado cuenta ya que justamente no podía verle la espalda, solo se dio cuenta por que cuando freno y la sentó contra un árbol vio en la mano de el, rastro de sangre y supo que era de ella ya que el no se veía ninguna herida...

después de tres horas de caminar contando el tiempo que paraba para descansar por fin llegaron al castillo.

Una ves que llegaron se dirigio lo mas rápido que pudo a la enfermería.  
cuando llego pudo comprobar que esta estaba repleta de gente se notaba que habían sido muchos los heridos en la guerra todas las camillas estaban ocupadas, en un rincón de la enfermería pudo divisar a Dumbedore hablando con la Sra Pompfey, practicamente llego corriendo a ellos y les dijo...

-Por favor ayudenme... la ah mordido una serpiente... y además tiene una profunda herida en la espalda-Dijo muy agitado..

-sabia que estaban vivos...- dijo con su típica sonrisa Dumbledore, no entendia, como en situaciones, como esa, el podia seguir mostrando una sonrisa...

mientras la señora pompey le daba el antidoto a Granger para picadura de serpiente que esra de un color amarillento y espeso y curaba sus heridas.  
Dumbledore se encargaba de curar las heridas de Draco, mientras este recorria con su mirada la habitacion, tratando de identificar los heridos.


	2. ¿Convivir? Sí

_Holaa!... bueno, no tengo mas que un comentario.. pero no importa, comprensible, recien lo empece a publicar aqui... pero sinceramente, si lo leen y les gusta dejen comentario... Me harian muy feliz... Este capitulo, lo esdite bastante en el ultimo tiempo, y quedo bastante bien para mi gusto y eso que es difivcil que me guste como que dan los cap... Espero suss Reviews..._

_Sin mas las dejo con el cap :)_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Mentiras al descubierto**_

_**capitulo 2: ¿convivir?**_

-bien listo termine- dijo Dumbledore- Señor Malfoy tenemos que hablar de algo importante-  
Draco dejo de recorrer con su vista la enfermería y miro al director.

- si digame -

-bueno como vera en la enfermería no ay lugar para ningún herido mas, y de los enfermos que hay ninguno saldrá pronto de aquí.-  
-si ya veo- dijo el rubio volviendo a pasar la vista por el lugar.

-Bueno, vera como bien sabrá su casa y la de muchos de este colegio fueron destruidas durante la guerra y por eso en este verano muchos se quedaran aquí, pero me temo que no queda lugar en el castillo por eso tengo una propuesta para hacerle...- Siguió informando sonriente, Draco no sabia por que pero creía que no le iba a agradar nada su propuesta

-¿Que propuesta?

-El ministerio durante estas vacaciones va a arreglar todas las casas destruidas, pero mientras tanto usted va a necesitar un lugar en donde quedarse... Y me temo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de los que no se convirtieron en mortifagos están heridos por ende, no podrá ir a casa de alguno de ellos... Y aquí entra mi propuesta, como ya le dije no hay lugar en la enfermería, entonces la señorita Granger no puede quedarse aquí, en el colegio no hay lugar. Porque muchos magos que no estudian aquí necesitaron refugio y las salas comunes están llenas- Draco no creía lo que escuchaba esperaba que no le proponga lo que creía que leestaba por proponer, mientras tanto Dumbledore seguía hablando- así que pensé en enviar a Granger a su casa, pero necesitamos que este cuidando de ella hasta que se mejore que no sera mas de una semana, y como bien sabe ella esta peleada con todo el colegio va ella no sino el colegio peleada con ella y qe sus padres fueron asesinados x Voldemort .. se que ustedes no se llevan bien pero viendo el caso de que usted necesita un lugar donde quedarse hasta que terminen las vacaciones, le propongo que se hospede en la casa de ella cuando se mejore yo iré y hablare con ella para que pueda quedarse allí.  
me temo que si no acepta no va a conseguir lugar en donde quedarse. El colegio esta desbordado de gente.. y bueno ¿que me dice acepta, o prefiere dormir en las calles?- dijo el anciano.

si definitivamente era lo que el temía -"ya se volvió completamente loco"- pensaba Draco.... -"¿dormir en la calle?"- ¡No definitivamente ni loco dormiría en la calle. Ya bastante era haber estado durmiendo en un bosque, prefería mil veces dormir en casa de Granger que en la calle, en el piso frió y sucio.  
Miro a su director y con cara de pocos amigos dijo:

-si no me queda otra opción, sí acepto su propuesta.- termino dando un sonoro bufido, en ese momento se acerco Madame Pompey  
-Dumbledore, ya le hice todas las curaciones a la niña, el veneno se le va a ir yendo de a poco, ¿que hacemos la mandamos a su casa?- pregunto esta.

-Sí la mandaremos a su casa con el señor Malfoy yo iré con ellos los apareceré ya que el no sabe donde vive la señorita Granger.- respondió Dumbledore.

-bien señor Malfoy valla a empacar, lo espero en una hora en mi despacho para llevarlos

-De acuerdo- dijo Draco de mala gana y así se fue a empacar sus cosas.

Dumbledore se llevo a Hermione a su despacho y la recosto en un sillón que había en el.  
Draco mientras empacaba pensaba o mas bien decía en vos alta:

-No puede ser, lo que me faltaba, mas mala suerte no puedo tener de todos los de Hogwarts justo Granger ¿por qué?. ¡Hay!... Encima yo que estoy acostumbrado a todos los lujos ir a parar seguramente a una casucha de cuartas- y muchas cosas mas decía mientras empacaba lo que el no sabia era que se iba a llevar auna gran sorpresa. pero esa sorpresa ¿le agradaría? o al contrario?.. o tal ves ambas cosas a la ves.

Una ves que termino de empacar se dirigió a el despacho de Dumbledore, subió luego de decir la contraseña y golpeo.

-adelante- dijo la vos del profeso, Malfoy entro y se paro delante del escritorio sin decir nada

-bien ya es hora- Informo Dumbledore - Camino hacia el sillón y agarro a Hermione en sus brazos cuando la cargo la chica dijo casi en un susurro pero audible.

-Tom

Draco se quedo inmóvil preguntándose quien seria Tom. Sintió como algo que le quemaba por dentro y no supo que era., tampoco le dio importancia.

se acerco a Dumbledore y este le dijo - Agarrate de mi brazo, nos apareceremos a unas cuadras de su casa - Draco obedeció y luego Dumbledore dijo el nombre de una calle rara.  
Draco sintió como se movía el suelo y cerro los ojos aferrándose al hombro del profesor Dumbledore...  
aparecieron atrás de un gran árbol. Draco miro a su alrededor era un barrio muy bonito pero tampoco para tanto.

-Bien tenemos que caminar unas diez cuadras- dijo Albus mientras empezaba a caminar y el ojigris lo seguía.

A medida que avanzaban las casa eran cada ves mas grande ..  
el barrio era cada ves mas lujoso, luego de caminar ocho cuadras las casas ya no eran casas sino mansiones simplemente no lo creía no podía ser que ella viviera en una mansión. ¿o si?

seguían caminando y cada que caminaban las mansiones eran mas grandes que las anteriores. Cuando Dumbledor paro frente a una enorme mansión..  
No definitivamente no lo creía.

¿porque si era tan millonaria no actuaba como toda la gente que el conocía y era rica? ¿Porque no actuaba como Pansy?definitivamente la castaña no era como todas.  
Pero lo que no entendía era como es que nunca supo que Granger era jodidamente millonaria o multimillonaria. Su mansión parecía incluso mas grande que la de él.

Dumbledore llamo al portero eléctrico y unas cámaras de la entrada de la reja se movieron. Luego de unos minutos un guardia se acerco a abrirles..

Entraron y una de las mucamas le dijo al profesor donde quedaba la habitacion de la castaña la llevo hasta allí mientras que la mucama le asignaba una habitación a Draco... El blondo se dejo guiar hacía escaleras arriba, mientras veia que su profeso entraba en un cuaro, con la castaña en brazos, justo al lado de ese cuarto, paro la mucama, indicandole que pasara, entro con sus pertenencias y mientras la chica salia, recorrio con su vista el lugar, era una habitación bastante espaciosa, tanto como la que tenia en Malfoy Mannor, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, y algunas partes de negro, tenia un aamplia ventana que daba al jardin trasero de la casa, la cual, estaba cubierta por unas mui finas y bonitas cortinas verde manzana, luego tenia lo escensial, una cama de dos plazas que lucia bastante comodo, con sabanas del mismo color que la cortina, un escritorio, blanco, con varios cajones, un amplio armario, donde guardar sus pertenencias, y varias cosas que identifico como artefactos Muggles, Se adentro en una puerta, que haia en un costado de su ahora habitación, supuso que era un baño, estuvo en lo cierto, no presto atención y se dispuso a salir rumbo a la planta baja para esperar al "viejo loco" segun el...

luego de qe el profesor le diera instrucciones de lo que tenia que hacer que por cierto era vigilar que la fiebre no suba mucho hacerles paños de agua fria iy darle una posion de color verde. Draco se puso a recorrer la casa, paso, por la cocina, el comedor, living, encontro una especie de sala de musica, un gimnasio personal, luego varias habitaciones, y ademas de dos despachos, luego fue hacia el amplio jatdin de atras, realmente muy cuidado, donde abundaban distintas clases de rosas y una espaciosa piscina...

_**Continuara...**_

_**(siempre y cuando les guste!)**_

_**Abril: Wii.. gracias x dejar un Review y si no hay mal que por bien no venga!**_

_**Alastor82: muaajaja no te preocupes, con el paso del tiempo el pelirrojo resivira su merecido!... graciias...**_

_**Besoss y hasa la proxima...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Taty!**_


	3. La verdad

_holas.. ahii graciias x los reviews.. soy feliz :)_

_Sinceramente despues de intentar editar por enesima ves este cap, lo odio, les aviso, tiene exceso de puntos suspensivos, y eso que les saque un monton, y bueno una advertencia que no hice... en este fic va a haber ocC..._

_pero bueno, espero lo sigan leyendo, ya lo dije, para mi los primeros caps son un asco... pero les puedo asegurar que con el paso de los caps mejora :)... Graciias a todas, y tengan por seguro que Ronald mas adelante resive su merecido..... y bueno en este cap despierta Hermione y sabran un poco mas de Tom :) besiitoss chau :)_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Mentiras al Descubierto**_

_**Capitulo 3: La verdad**_

La ultima habitación en la que entro Draco fue a la de la castaña. Y se puso a recorrer el cuarto. Era igual de espaciosa que la que le habían asignado a el, solo que los colores no eran los mismos, las paredes, eran de un verde manzana, con pequeños espacios en negro, las cortinas de un azul eléctrico, que quedaban muy bien con el verde manzana, Había muchas cosas que el no tenia ni la menor idea ni de que eran, ni para que servían, ni como se llamaban...

En un rincón de la habitación vio unas tres guitarras, dos eléctricas y una común. Siguió mirando y se acerco al escritorio de la castaña en donde estaba repleto de fotos, se puso a mirarlas y se encontró con fotos de ella y sus padres. Ella y suponía sus amigos Muggles, ella con san Potter y la comadreja y en todas esas fotos ella tenia una sonrisa radiante... Como toda ella...

Y ahí se dio cuenta de algo que estaba a la vista de todos, La castaña ya no era la misma de antes, antes ella era una persona, valiente, inteligente, y sobre todo que irradiaba alegría y luz, era una de esas personas que siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara, casi siempre cuando la veía ella estaba riendo... Solo muy pocas veces no lo hacia o en clases y cuando se cruzaba con el.

Pero parecía que de esa Granger no quedaba nada o casi nada, esa sonrisa radiante y esa luz se habían apagado, hace mucho que no la veía feliz, que no la veía sonreír, si no se equivocaba no la veía sonriente desde lo pasado con Zabini, precisamente cuando Weasley la encontró con el, desde que se peleo con Potter, desde que todo el colegio la tacho de zorra, desde que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts dijeron que alguna vez se acostaron con Granger, desde que sus padres murieron.

Nunca mas volvió a ser la misma, había veces que no asistía a clases aveces, sus notas bajaron terriblemente pero no hasta el punto de desaprobar y aun así seguía siendo una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts... No sabia exactamente por que pero lo único que sabia era que quería que vuelva a ser la de antes, no le gustaba esa Granger.

y ahí es cuando empiezan las dudas de Draco.

Siguio mirando el resto de la foto ya que solo había mirado la mitad y se había perdido en sus pensamientos, siguió mirando y de repente se quedo en shock la otra mitad de las fotos eran de Granger pero no estaba solo estaba con un chico, un chico que por cierto era igual a él...

solo una cosa los diferenciaba que el chico de la foto tenia un pearcing en una ceja, había como unas diez fotos de ellos juntos y en todas estaban muy cariñosos, en una el la abrazaba desde atrás por la cintura, ella a caballito de el, ella besando su mejilla, de costado mirándose a la cara, y una en la que se estaban ¿¡Besando!?. No, no podía ser, no podía haber alguien igual que el, no, no.

En cuanto vio la foto en la que se besaban se empezó a poner rojo,

-"¿Que hacia besándose ella con esa copia barata de él?, ¿es que estaba loca?... o no en que carajo pienso que me importa con quien se besa... ¡Hay Merlín!. Mejor me voy a darle la pocion y ver si tiene fiebre antes de seguir pensando idioteces"-

y así fue se dirigió hacia la cama de ella y se fijo si tenia fiebre no, no tenia .. así que le dio la pocion y se fue rumbo a su habitación. Todavía no había desempacado las cosas. Una vez allí empezó a guardar su ropa en el placard pero no se dejaba de preguntar -"¿quien carajo es.. quien... quien quien.?... me voy a volver loco..."- cuando termino de ordenar y al darse cuenta que no iba a obtener respuesta decidió irse a dormir.

Pasaron tres días y Draco se fue olvidando que había un idiota que era igual a el. se moría del aburrimiento no sabia que hacer, si bien había cosas con las que entretenerse estar solo todo el día no es de mucha gracia, se levanto de su cama en la que estaba recostado mirando el techo y se dirigió al cuarto de la castaña para darle la poción eran las cuatro y media de la tarde...

Entro le dio la poción y se quedo esperando para sacar el termómetro para ver como estaba su temperatura... cuando retiro el termómetro ella abrió los ojos miro a su alrededor y después lo miro a el y le dijo con voz débil...

-¿Tom?... ¿Donde Estoy?

-No Granger no soy Tom... y estas en tu casa- dijo enojado. No le causo mucha gracia que apenas despierte en ves de agradecerle por cuidarla le diga ¡Tom!

-Ma-Malfoy?-tartamudeo ella...

-El mismo- dijo él

-¿Que haces en mi casa?- dijo la castaña levantandose de un salto- Te vas ya mis...- pero no continuo por que se mareo y se sentó en su cama...

-No deberías pararte de golpe. estuviste inconsciente durante una semana y te mordió una serpiente y te salvaste de milagro-- dijo Draco

-¿Me mordiste?- dijo Hermione en burla.

-ja.. ja Granger ¿te levantaste chistosa?

-No señorita Granger el señor Malfoy no la mordió, y yo diría que no se salvo de milagro si no gracias a el- dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta de la habitación de la castaña. Hermione se quedo sin saber que decir, hasta que dijo:

-¿El me salvo?

-Si Srita Granger la salvo y la cuido estos días.

-ha..- dijo solamente ella. Draco salio enojado de la habitación de la castaña no lo podía creer encima que le salvaba la vida y la cuidaba no era capaz de decir un misero ¡Gracias!. Entro a su habitacion dando un golpe y se tumbo en su cama.

-Creo que se enojo-Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita en la cara.

-¿Y porque?-pregunto ella confusa

-Bueno creo que se merecía un gracias de tu parte y no un "ah"- dijo el. Hermione se puso roja su profesor tenia razón pero es que ella todavía estaba que no entendía nada- Bueno pero eso lo arreglas mas tarde... vine por otra cosa, necesito pedirle un favor señorita Granger

-si claro, digame - dijo Ella

-vera como sabra el colegio esta lleno de estudiantes, heridos y no hay lugar, la casa de el señor Malfoy como muchas otras están destruidas, y yo quería pedirle que si por favor usted puede alojar a Malfoy en su casa estas vacaciones- dijo el sereno

Hermione se quedo estática -"Esta loco"- Pensó

-No, no estoy loco señorita, además creo que por lo menos después de salvarle la vida se merece que usted lo reciba en su casa.- dijo Albus

-"Eso es chantaje"- pensó ella olvidandose que su profesor le leía la mente,pero el no dijo nada solo sonrió... ella resignada dijo:

-Si no me queda de otra que se quede, total no creo que nos crucemos mucho.

-Gracias señorita, bueno me voy yendo nos vemos el 1º de septiembre adiós. ah y creo que se merece una disculpa y un gracias.- dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a Draco y así desapareció.

-Lo que me faltaba encima de tener que bancarmelo durante las vacaciones, tener que pedirle perdón.- se levanto sin ganas se dirigió hacia su ropero y saco ropa, luego se dirigió a su baño y se ducho estuvo una media hora relajándose luego salio se vistió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Malfoy. Iba vestida con una minifalda de color rosa, una remera de tiritas blanca y en los pies unas ojotas.

salio de su cuarto y callo en cuenta de que no sabia cual era la habitación de Malfoy... empezó golpeando por las ultimas habitaciones pues no creía que este justo en la que estaba al lado de su cuarto. Golpeaba puerta tras puerta y nada, hasta que llego a la que estaba al lado de su cuarto y golpeo...

-Pase- dijo Draco, ella despacio entro. el la miro y le dijo aun enojado -¿Que quieres?

-Bueno yo... bueno quería decirte que... gra..gracias por salvarme la vida.- dijo ella tartamudeando

-no te hagas ilusiones que si te salve fue solo por que si morías me iban a echar la culpa.-Dijo el aun enojado, sabia que lo que le dijo no era verdad pero que le iba a decir -"te salve por que algo dentro mio me dijo que te salvara"- no ni loco hacia eso su orgullo era muy grande.

-De todas maneras gracias.- dijo ella- Bueno me voy a comer algo, hasta luego- dijo ella dirigiendose a la puerta pero algo que dijo Malfoy la hizo frenar en seco...

-Hasta luego... Zorra..- nunca supo por que lo dijo tal ves por que era la "verdad", o tal ves por que quería que vuelva a ser la misma de antes, la que se peleaba con él, la que le hacia frente por todo... No lo sabia solo supo que lo dijo y no había vuelta atrás...

-¿Que me dijiste? - pregunto ella de espaldas ya que no quería que la viera a los ojos no quería que viera que de golpe se pusieron cristalinos.

-Z-o-r-r-a- dijo el como si disfrutara cada palabra, aunque la verdad no lo disfrutaba para nada.

-Lo que imagine -dijo ella con la voz quebrada y sin decir mas salio de la habitación y corrió a su habitación agarro una de las guitarras del rincón y se dirigió hacia hacia el escritorio de es planta que era de su padre. Entro ahí se puso en un rincón donde lloro un buen rato...

Draco se quedo duro al escuchar la voz quebrada de Hermione, sus dudas cada ves eran mas fuertes. Empezaba a sospechar que todo lo que se decía en el colegio de ella era mentira.

se quedo un rato sin saber que hacer hasta que se decidió y fue al cuarto de la castaña, no sabia que le diría, solo sabia que tenia que ir, acostumbrado a no golpear entro de golpe. No estaba, se dirigió al baño y tampoco estaba, decidió buscarla mas tarde e ir a su cuarto, cuando estaba por entrar escucho una triste pero dulce melodía acompañada también de una vos triste pero dulce vos. camino hasta el final del pasillo y se sentó atrás de la puerta para escuchar.

hay un lugar al que me voy...

cuando estoy triste,

es un lugar dentro de mi,

que nunca viste,

me lo invente,

para sentir que me quisiste...

es un lugar al que me voy...

cuando estoy triste.

y si te vas, también me voy.

y si no estas... tampoco estoy.

y nada importa. nada sirve,

nada vale, nada queda,

sin tu amor...

un laberinto sin final

donde me pierdo

y corro y corro sin parar

y no te encuentro

y aunque de vos quiera escapar

siempre me acuerdo

que existe en mi un lugar

donde te tengo

y si te vas, también me voy

y si no estas... tampoco estoy

y nada importa, nada sirve

nada vale, nada queda

sin tu amor...

y si te vas, también me voy

y si no estas... tampoco estoy

y nada importa, nada sirve

nada vale,nada queda

sin tu amor...

y nada importa, nada sirve

nada vale,nada queda

sin tu amor...

Draco se quedo escuchando luego de que termino la canción y escucho varios sollozos, después de un rato los sollozos cesaron y alguien salio por la puerta..

-¿Que haces acá?- dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos para que no viera los suyos rojos.

-Te escuchaba- dijo simplemente él..- ¿por que llorabas?- Pregunto el

-Nunca lo entenderías.- y sin decir mas se dirigió a su habitación con su guitarra, entro a la habitación dejo la guitarra en su cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

cuando salio de una mesita de al lado de su cama agarro su laptop y se conecto en su msn y empezó a hablar con una de sus mejores amigas. Julieta.

**Conversación por Msn:**

**Julieta:** Mía... Hola ¿volviste?

**Hermione:** Hola Juli. si volví

**Juli**:¿cuando hoy, ayer, cuando?

**Herms: **no hace tres días volví.. ¿como estas tanto tiempo?

**Juli:** como que hace tres días... ¿y no fuiste capaz de llamarme o conectarte?:

**Herms:** lo que pasa es que estuve enferma y estaba inconsciente...

**Juli: **uy que mal...¿que te paso? ¿estas bien?

**Herms:** me mordió una serpiente y sí estoy bien... vos ¿como estas?

**Juli: **me alegro de que estés bien... yo bien estoy bien, como siempre bancando a mi hermano en mi habitación..

**Herms: **¿tu hermano?... ¿que esta ahí?:S

**Juli:** No... ahora esta en la cocina creo, pero hasta un rato antes de que te conectes si estaba acá... y me hablaba de lo mucho que te extraña, Mía...

**Herms: **preferiría no hablar de el... sabes que no me hace bien..

**Juli: **ups tenes razón perdoname... No debí hablarte de el...

**Herms: **no ay drama ...

**Juli: **y ¿como te fue este año en la academia?

**Herms: **fue el peor año de mi vida.. tengo pensado no volver a ese colegio... tal ves me cambie al que vas vos...

**Juli: **ay eso seria buenisimo... pero que paso para que no quieras volver si vos amabas tu colegio..

**Herms: **Veni para casa y te cuento lo que me paso no quiero hablarlo por aca..

**juli: **oki en dos segundos estoy ahí ¡ besitos!

**Herms :** besitos y no vengas con tu hermano¬¬..

_**(Juli a cerrado sesión)**_

_**Casa de juli:**_

-Lo siento hermanito, no te quiere ver- Dijo Julieta a un chico rubio

-Los suponía, averigua si esta bien, me preocupa, después de lo que le hice, no se lo merecía- dijo cabizbajo Tom

-Coincido contigo pero ya lo hiciste y no hay vuelta atrás, la lastimaste mucho..-le dijo Julieta- Me voy hermanito, cuando vengo te cuento..- y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue.

_**casa Hermione:**_

Espero un rato hasta que tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Se levanto corriendo y abrió la puerta... una chica de un año menos que ella su misma estatura, pelo rubio, ojos grises y muy lindo cuerpo se abalanzo sobre ella pegando un grito...

- ¡Mia! - Hermione correspondió el abrazo y cuando Juli se abalanzo sobre ella por poco y se cae pero logro mantener el equilibrio...

- jaja juli pareces una loca...- dijo aun abrazada a juli la castaña

Justo en ese momento salio Draco de su habitación y hablo bostezando

-Granger que son esos gritos... me despertaste...

-Se nota... y los gritos no me culpes a mi fue ella..- dijo señalando a julieta que no podia creer lo que veía...

- Mia, es igual a tom.- dijo todavía shockeada...

- ya lo se, y no son iguales solo se parecen en apariencia y lo mujeriego -dijo ella triste.

-Ay no... Lo siento Mia... perdón, perdón por favor...- dijo ella abrazandola...

-no ay drama solo dije la verdad-dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa triste- a por cierto el es Malfoy

-Hola yo soy julieta.- dijo la rubia confusa- por que se llaman por los apellidos. ¿no son amigos..?

-Jajaja- la castaña estallo e risas- ¿Amigos? jaja... no al contrario nos llevamos como perros y gatos...

-y que hace en tu casa?-pregunto mas confundida

-larga historia... que no te voy a contar hoy, viniste por que te iba a contar otra cosa- dijo la castaña...

-Ah cierto me ibas a contar por que fue el peor año de tu vida en el colegio y por que te queres cambiar de colegio- dijo ala bocona de su amiga

-¿¡Qué!?¿Te vas de Hogwarts?- Pregunto gritando Draco, sin creerselo

-Siempre hablando, mas de la cuanta ¿No?- Dijo Hermione mirando a Julieta

- Perdón, no sabia que era un secreto.- dijo la rubia poniendo puchero

- Granger no me contestaste... ¿te vas de Hogwarts?- volvió a hablar el rubio al verse ignorado

-eso es algo que no te incumbe, adiós- contesto cerrándole la puerta en la cara...

- sos una bocona- Le dijo a su amiga...

-Sorry Mia, yo no sabia

-No importa, no creo que le afecte mucho al contrario, debería estar saltando en una pata

-bueno como sea... Y ¿me vas a contar?- pregunto intrigada

-si bueno acá voy sentemosnos.... Es así, después de lo que paso con tu hermano yo estaba mal y cuando volví a Hogwarts para olvidarme de el me puse a salir con Ron, te acordas el chico pelirrojo que te conté que era uno de mis mejores amigo... bueno el estaba "enamorado" de mi hace un año y este año me pidió que sea la novia y yo acepte, estuvimos saliendo por un mes y un día yo haciendo ronda como prefecta que soy entro en un aula y lo encuentro con otra chica... El me ve me intenta pedir perdón poniendo mil excusas pero yo no le creo y me voy decidida a contárselo a Harry lo busque por todos lados y no lo encontraba, después de dos horas lo encuentro, pero estaba con Ron... me acerco y Harry me mira con odio y me dice

-"como pudiste, acostarte con Zabini"- y sin dejar que le diga nada se fue con Ronald...

-¿Quien es Zabini?- la corto Julieta

-Es un amigo de Malfoy... pasaban lo días y Ron le llenaba la cabeza a todos de que yo lo engañe su hermana me odia... todo el colegio me odia... y encima Zabini no ayuda en nada por que en ves de desmentirlo, la empeora diciendo que es verdad y no se cuantas cosas mas-para este momento ella ya estaba llorando- y para colmo un montón inventaron que se acostaron conmigo y me tachan de zorra, perdí a todos mis amigos... Estaba todo el día sola y para colmo al mes de esto me entero de que mis padres murieron. y fue peor... hablaban de mi a mis espaldas, cada ves que me cruzaba con Malfoy y sus amigos me decían zorra como también lo hacían muchos otros, para colmo empecé faltar a clases y mis notas bajaron no desaprobaba pero si bajaron, y eso hacia que allá mas rumores... no lo aguanto no voy a aguantar otro año en ese colegio... no, no quiero volver...- y en ese momento se largo a llorar desconsoladamente

La rubia la abrazo fuertemente mientras la intentaba tranquilizar

-Sh tranquila, si mi hermano no te hubiera hecho lo que te hizo no hubiera pasado nada de esto... Sh tranquilizate... no me gusta verte así Mia.- Julieta para ese entonces también lloraba ya que lo que le paso a su amiga era muy triste...

lo que estas dos chicas no sabían es que Draco estaba atrás de la puerta y escucho ¡Todo!


	4. Haciendo las paces

_Estoii feliz feliz y gracias a usteedes :)... estoy apurada perdi dos horas editando el cap, y no me gusta, en fin espero a ustedes si..._

**Mentiras al descubierto**

**Capitulo 4: Haciendo las paces**

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como era posible que la comadreja le allá echo eso. Ni el que supuestamente la odiaba era capaz de hacer una cosa así y encima ella se iba a ir del colegio por culpa de la zanahoria con patas... No es que le importe para nada pero, pero, como se iba a ir de Hogwarts por tan poca cosa como era Weasley, la vos débil de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-Juli, no, no me siento bien- la escucho hablar entrecortadamente

-¿Pero que tenes? te duele algo- le pregunto su amiga preocupada...

-Creo que es por que desde que me desperté no comí nada, contando que estuve inconsciente por varios días- Luego de terminar la frase Hermione se desplomo en su cama...

-Mía, Mia, despertarte Mia... ¡Mia!- esto ultimo lo dijo en un grito.-¡Ayuda!

Draco al escuchar el grito de la rubia, entro de golpe a la habitación de la castaña

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama al lado de Granger

-No se se desmayo... Me dijo que desde que se despertó no comió nada- Dijo nerviosa Julieta

-anda al baño y trae algodón y alcohol- dijo Draco mientras ponía la cabeza de la castaña sobre sus piernas... La chica volvió enseguida y le entrego lo pedido al rubio, este mojo el algodón con el alcohol y lo paso por debajo de la nariz de la castaña... dos segundos después la castaña reacciono...

-Hay Herms ¿Estas bien?

-eh... Mm si Juli estoy bien- le dijo media aturdida, después miro al rubio- Gracias...- agradeció mientras embosaba una media sonrisa...

-No hay de que- dijo el susodicho-Pero mejor ve y come algo si no quieres volver a desmayarte...

-De acuerdo... Juli ¿me acompañas?

-Obvio Mia

Hermione se levanto con un poco de dificultad y agarrada del brazo de su amiga se dirigieron a la cocina

luego de eso Draco se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar puesto que el ya había comido, ya eran las nueve PM no es que se duerma siempre temprano pero fueron muchas cosas por un día... se despertó después de una semana la castaña, vino Dumbledore, el se enojo, la castaña le agradeció, el le dijo zorra, ella llorando, llego su amiga a los gritos, enterarse de como fueron las cosas en verdad, enterarse de que por ahí Granger no vuelve a la escuela, Granger desmayada, en fin... Necesitaba descansar, con el pensamiento de que después de todo por ahí no seria tan malo como pensó convivir con Granger, no era tan insufrible como pensó y así pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez algún día si no querían que la convivencia se vuelva insoportable se llevaran bien. se fue quedando dormido...

mientras tanto en la cocina...

-Y Mia ¿sigues con la idea de cambiarte a mi colegio?

-Sí, pero todavía no se, tengo tiempo para pensarlo- Le respondió Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de coca-cola

-Oye... como que se preocupa mucho ese tal Malfoy por ti ¿no?- Poco falto para que Hermione le escupiera el liquido que estaba tomando en la cara

-Jaja, por favor no me hagas reír como se nota que no lo conoces- Respondió ella, riendo

-bueno yo solo digo lo que parece- informo Julieta encogiendose de hombros

-como sea... Mm, ¿Qué hora es?- resoplo Hermione intentando cambiar el tema

-Haber son las...-Miro el reloj de su muñeca y los ojos se le ensancharon un poco-... ahí dios mio nos entretuvimos un poco, son las 21.30... Me matan en mi casa ya que no avise si me quedaba o algo, bueno Mia... me voy nos vemos mañana así vengo y obvio con los chicos, ellos tambien te re extrañaron- Le anuncio sonriendo

-¿Tu hermano viene?- pregunto temerosa

-No lo se... bueno me voy hasta mañana... mua- y luego de saludarla se dirigió hacia la puerta...

- Oye... ¿vienen todos los chicos?

-obvio... no me vas a decir que no extrañas que estemos todos juntos- Pregunto girandose la rubia para mirarla

-Claro que sí, hasta mañana- a todo esto ya habían salido de la cocina y Hermione estaba en el pie de la escalera...

-Chau Mia- Se despidió perdiéndose por la puerta, atravesando el jardín y luego de que le abrieran el portón fue rumbo a su mansión que era la de junto.

La castaña subió a su habitación se puso su pijama. Que consistía un mini short negro de seda y una remera de tiritas haciéndole juego, luego se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormida enseguida, debido a que aun no habían recuperado sus fuerzas...

Casa de juli:

Julieta entro a su cuarto y ni bien atravesó la puerta de s cuarto, su hermano que la esperaba sentado en su cama, la bombardeo de preguntas...

-¿Que te dijo?, ¿como esta?, ¿me odia?, ¿que era eso que la tenia tan mal?-Decía Tom muy rápido y desesperado...

-Wow, wow, para, para, mas despacio que no me voy a ir a ningún lado sientate y hablamos y no me interrumpís mientras hablo ¿De acuerdo?- dijo divertida la ojigris

-bueno, bueno, ahora decime...

-Bueno, ella no esta bien, esta triste y no es para menos después de todo lo que paso, hasta lo que se no no te odia y por como se pone cada ves que te nombro creo que sigue enamorada de vos...

-En ser...- no pudo terminar la frase por que su hermana lo corto

-te dije que no interrumpas... Bueno lo que la tiene tan mal es...- le contó todo lo que le paso en el colegio....- y todo eso que le paso es tu culpa por que ella se puso a salir con ese estúpido para olvidarse de vos... ah y mañana nos juntamos todos en su casa.-

-osea todos... Menos yo, ¿o me equivoco?

- correcto no te equivocas hermanito, no me parece bien que vallas tan pronto dale tiempo que este un poco mejor- le dijo con voz dulce...

-De acuerdo, me voy a mi cuarto, gracias por todo hermanita- Agradeció Tom y le dio un beso en la mejilla...- hasta mañana

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto por una fuerte música movida... salio como alma que lleva el diablo de su habitación y golpeo en la puerta de la castaña...

-¡Granger!... ¡Abre la maldita puerta!...- "claro que va a escuchar con la música a todo lo que da" insistió unos minutos mas pero como vio que no daba resultado decidió entrar entro de golpe y así como entro se quedo como piedra en la puerta.... la castaña estaba de espalda a el según lo que parecía bailaba mientras hacia su cama... tenia un shorcito negro de seda y un remera de tiritas corta... Ella se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa amable le pregunto

-¿Necesitas algo Malfoy?- Hermione había decidido que si tenia que convivir y encima el le había salvado la vida, intentaría llevarse bien... Mientras que Draco, creía que estaba soñando, por que que ella le hable amablemente, era extraño

-Eh... Si, que bajes la música, va en realidad ya no por que ya me despertaste, ¿a quien se le ocurre poner música tan temprano a la mañana a todo lo queda? Solo a ti- Respondió el con toda seguridad, Granger miro su reloj y sonrió...

-Malfoy no se a lo que llamas mañana, ni a lo que llamas temprano, pero te aviso que son las una y media del mediodía

-¿Tan tarde?

-Sí- Hermione agarro el control de su equipo de música y bajo el volumen, se acerco al rubio y le dijo...

- Draco... te...- estaba diciendo pero no pudo terminar por que el rubio la corto...

-¿Como me dijiste?- pregunto sin creerlo...

-Draco.. ¿ese es tu nombre no?- Dijo ella nerviosa, no era fácil lo que le tenia que pedir...

-Sí, pero como siempre nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos- se explico el confuso

-Si de eso quería hablar, veni- lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta su cama haciendo que se se siente y ella se sentó al lado...

-Bien ¿de que querías hablar?- preguntó Draco cada ves mas confundido

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que yo creo que si vamos a convivir tres meses tendríamos que tratar de llevarnos bien... además si no nos llevamos bien vos pasarías todo el verano en tu habitacion haciendo nada y te morirías de aburrimiento

-Es increíble, pero por primera ves coincido con vos... ¿Que propones?- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa

-Tratar de llevarnos bien empezando por llamarnos por nuestros nombres y después con el tiempo se dirá... Por cierto, hoy vienen mis amigos, si quieres podes conocerlos así no te aburrís tanto- le comento ella, cruzando los dedos de que no aparecía un Draco muy conocido por ella, el típico _"Odio a los Muggles"_

-Mientras no sean amigos, como el Cara rajada Portter y la comadreja Weasley no hay problema- acepto el con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-Te puedo asegurar que no se parecen en nada... estos si son verdaderos amigos- dijo bajando la cabeza con un dejo triste en la voz... Draco le agarro la barbilla y la obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos...

-He, lo siento, no fue mi intencion... Además no valen la pena lo que hizo el pelirrojo no tiene nombre y los demás son unos tarados por creer en sus mentiras-dijo él _**"No se te olvide que vos también creíste en esas mentiras" **_Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, a la cual ignoro...

-¿Vos? ¿Vos sabes... Sabes la verdad de lo que paso?- dijo ella trabandose con las palabras

-Emm si, siempre lo supe y si te moleste es por que nunca nos llevamos bien, que siempre nos llevamos mal- Mintió el, había sido un tonto, había hablado sin pensar y además no admitiria que estuvo escuchando como un chismoso detrás de las puertas...

-Gracias Draco- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndolo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojaba furiosamente...

-¿Gracias? ¿Por que?- pregunto aun sorprendido...

-por hacerme sentir mejor

-Entonces de nada...

-bien. si queres conocer a mis amigos, anda a cambiarte que tienen que estar por llegar- Le pidió ella sonriendo, mientras se levantaba de la cama...


	5. Amigos

_Hola... bueno aca otro cap.. y con respecto a una pregunata que me hicieron que cada cuanto voy a subir cap, sinceramente, ahora estoy subiendo seguido por que los tengo escritos, pero mas adelante, supongo, que cuando me llegue la inspiracion... bueno espero les gustee_

_besoss!!_

_Chau_

**Capitulo 5: Amigos**

La castaña se cambio su pijama y se puso una mini color rosa, una remera blanca y zapatillas converse blancas... mientras hacia todo esto volvió a poner la música a todo lo que da... y se puso a bailar, ella además de ser muy inteligente también había tomado distintas clases.. como de ballet y otros bailes, canto, guitarra... ya que como sus padres trabajaban mucho para no dejarla sola y que se aburra la anotaban en clases que ella quería tomar, obvio todo esto antes de los 11 años ya que ahi se entero que era una bruja y después de eso todo el años estaba en el colegio... mientras bailaba se puso a recordar su regreso de Hogwarts el verano pasado,

_Flashback_

_habían pasado solo unos días de haber vuelto de Hogwarts no veía la hora de volver a ver a sus amigos especialmente a Tom.. Tom era el hermano de su mejor amiga y también su amigo, ellos dos junto con otros chicos y chicas eran un grupo de amigos numeroso..._

_había llegado la tarde y decidió salir a dar un paseo haber si veía a alguno de sus amigos pues estos todavía no sabían que ya había vuelto, salio se su casa camino una cuadra y en la esquina estaban todos sus amigos sentados ellos la vieron se levantaron y fueron corriendo hacia donde ella estaba el primero en llegar fue Tom que la levanto por la cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta mientras ella solo reía mientras le daba la vuelta, él le dijo al oído_...

_-Te extrañe mucho Mia..- la castaña dejo de reír y le dijo..._

_- Yo también...-seguido de esto ella le dio una beso en la mejilla y la bajo quedando con una sonrisa de tonto, Luego, sus amigos la saludaron.._

_Fin del Flashback_

(N/A :les voi a ir contando de pedacitos la historia de ella y tom...)

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pase- dijo mientras bajaba la música

Acto seguido por la puerta entro Draco con una remera verde de mangas corta con un dragón dibujado en la espalda, una bermuda de playa de color negra con 2 rayas color blanco el los costados, y en los pies tenia ojotas hawaianas También verdes.

-Te queda muy bien la ropa Muggle- dijo Hermione luego de mirarlo

-Gracias a vos también... si si ya se que te vi varias veces pero bueno no importa

-jaj, ¿que necesitabas?

-Ha si cierto... Mm no se me olvide lo que te venia a preguntar, después si me acuerdo te pregunto...-dos segundos después- ya me acorde... ¿cuantos son tus amigos?- Hermione empezó a hacer cuenta con los dedos, le sonrió y respondió

-Mm, si no saco mal la cuenta son diez

-Bueno, solo era eso- Draco estaba por salir por la puerta cuando se escucho sonar el timbre

-¡Llegaron!- Grito Hermione mientras daba saltitos de Emoción- Ven vamos - lo jalo del brazo y lo arrastro por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, después lo arrastro por el jardín hasta que llegaron al portón que estaba siendo abierto por uno de los guardias... una ves que frenaron Draco le dijo a la castaña

-Hermione no hacia falta que me arrastraras, con que me hubieras dicho sigueme bastaba y no corríamos riesgo de que me tropieza y caiga de cara al suelo y me arruine mi hermosa cara- ella solo rodo los ojos para luego tener a todos sus amigos alrededor de ella recibiendo abrazos y por parte de los hombres siendo levantada por la cintura... Cuando terminaron de saludarla, Hermione se dirigió al lado de Draco

-Bueno el es...- Estaba diciendo la castaña pero se vio interrumpida por alguien que ella no había visto aun ni saludo y alguien que hizo que la sonrisa de la castaña desapareciera, alguien que se abalanzo arriba del rubio y le dio un beso, un pico en realidad dejando al rubio en shock...

-Ay Hemionsita, querida, todos ya sabemos quien es no te olvides nos conocemos hace años ¿o no Tom?- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a Draco...

-En primer lugar, no me llames Hermionsita, en segundo lugar te puedo asegurar que no tenes la menor idea de quien es, no, no es Tom es otra persona querida- dijo aguantandose las ganas de estrangular a la chica que tenia en frente y cuando iba a seguir vio como draco empujaba a la pelinegra lejos de él

-Alejate de mi loca, y no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima...- le dijo mientras iba a l lado de la castaña... Hermione embozo una media sonrisa le encantaba que la humille...

-Pero Tom... ¿mi amor que te pasa?- Dijo la pelinegra confundida

-Lamento informarte que el no es "_**tu amor**_", él no es Tom, si por una ves en tu vida no te metieras sabrías quien es...- le dijo furiosa, para luego girarse hacia sus amigos -Bueno el es Draco, es compañero mio de mi escuela y se va a quedar en mi casa todas las vacaciones...

Las primeras en presentarse fueron las chicas que estaban con una sonrisas de idiota, Hermione rio por lo bajo al verlas...

-Hola Draco yo soy Erika pero puedes decirme Eri- era una chica de aproximadamente 1.70 de altura.. pelo que le llegaba por los hombros de color negro azulado, unos ojos color cielo, flaca, de diecisiete años... Muy linda chica según el criterio de Draco...

-Hola yo soy fanny - otra chica muy linda, media 1.60 aproximadamente, tes blanca, pelirroja, y ojos color marrones claro, dieciséis años_..."Bien todas las amigas de Granger están buenisimas_" penso el rubio aun sin saludar a todas solo 2 pero las había visto ya...

-Yo soy jazmín me dices, jaz, mucho gusto- Alta pelo rubio largo. ojos verdes claros, tes blanca pero bronceada, diecisiete años

-Yo soy lila mucho gusto.- estatura media, pelo largo hasta la cintura, pelinegra, y muy bellos ojos negros...

-Y bueno, nosotros ya nos conocemos, soy Juli - dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa

y por ultimo le quedaba la loca que se había abalanzado sobre el...

-¿Y tu eres?- pregunto Draco con indiferencia...

-Mi nombre es Pía y tengo dieciséis años, mucho gusto- dijo con vos seductora.

-Zorra- dijo Hermione por lo bajo pero Draco que estaba a su lado escucho y dijo...

-Lindo nombre...-pía dibujo una sonrisa-... Lastima que lo tenga una loca-

cuando termino la presentación de las chicas se presentaron, los amigos de Hermione

Luka:

pelinegro, alto, ojos cafés claros, Diecisiete años, un chico muy lindo para la opinión de sus amigas...

Simón:

alto, pelo negro azabache, ojos azul, dieciséis años

Rodrigo:

Rubio, ojos claros color verdes, alto, lindo... Dieciocho años

Franco:

Un chico bastante alto, pelo negro con mechas rubias, ojos marrones, flaco, diecisiete años

Kevin (hermano de franco):

Castaño, ojos marrones claros, alto, flaco, y de dieciséis años

Una ves hechas las presentaciones, se adentraron en la casa, Hermione iba un poco mas atrás hablando en susurros con Julieta

-¿Por que.. por que la trajiste?- pregunto refiriéndose a pía...

-Es que cuando les dije a los demás de venir no me di cuenta y ella estaba adelante y se invito sola...

-Sinceramente no creo poder soportarla- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos...

Ya dentro de la casa, Hermione llamo a una de las mucamas

-Kari, nos llevas algo para tomar a la habitación de Draco por favor

-Claro señorita enseguida se lo llevo

-Gracias... Bueno subamos- dijo mirando a sus amigos, ellos obedecieron y se dirigieron escaleras arriba, cuando Draco pasaba por su lado le pregunto

-¿Por que a mi cuarto?

-Por que no pienso permitir que Pía pise la alfombra de mi cuarto- y sin mas subieron, entraron a la pieza de Draco y se acomodaron por distintos lados... unos se sentaron en el piso, otros en la cama, hasta que jazmín pregunto...

-Mm...¿que hacemos ?- a lo que Pia dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a la castaña...

-Ya se juguemos al _**verdad, consecuencia**_- y todos aceptaron obvio que Hermione acepto pero a regañadientes, sabia que la arpía se traía alguna pregunta incomoda entre manos y a Draco le tuvieron que explicar como se jugaba... quien empezó fue, como no Pía... y mirando a la castaña dijo...

-¿_**Verdad o consecuencia**_ Hermionsita?- con cara de inocente...

-Verdad piíta- le contesto con odio

-bien... ¿es verdad que todavía amas a Tom?- pregunto con cara de niña buena y mientras se ganaba una mirada de profundo odio de parte de Hermione

Que sin tener salida respondió...


	6. Se le nota en la mirada

_**Mentiras al descubierto**_

**Capitulo 6: **_**"Se te nota en la mirada"**_

-Bien... ¿Es verdad que todavía amas a Tom?- pregunto con cara de niña buena y mientras se ganaba una mirada de profundo odio de parte de Hermione, mientras todos a su alrededor se tensaban pues sabían que ese tema a la castaña la deprimía y mucho...

FlashBack:

Hermione estaba tranquilamente en la playa sentada cerca de la orilla del mar, mientras que con una rama escribía su nombre y cantaba sin importar quien pudiera escucharla...

-Vienes arrepentida, vienes pidiendo perdón, diciendo que me quieres que eh sido tu primer amor, ya no quiero tus labios porque otros lo han besado...- Pretendía seguir con la canción y así lo hubiese echo si una vos a sus espaldas no hubiese cantado...

-Y el amor que te tenia con tristeza lo eh olvidado...- Era Tom que mientras cantaba se sentó en frente de la castaña y luego siguieron los dos..- Fuera de mi ya no quiero, quiero tu querer,de mi mente lo te eh borrado, ya no quiero, besar tus labios, fuera de mi ya no quiero tu querer de mi mente te eh borrado ya no quiero besar tus labios...

Terminaron de cantar el pequeño trocito de canción y se miraron fijamente...

-Tom, nunca creí que conocieras esa canción

-Y dime, ¿Porqué según tú, no la conocería? - pregunto el sonriendo

-No se, como no es una canción muy conocida, ni idea, cosas que creo- Respondió ella, correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Pues, como ves, si me la se... Cantas muy bien Mía

-Gracias- Desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas adquirían un adorable tono roza, según Tom

-Me gustaría que algún día, cuando toque, cantaras alguna canción conmigo- pidió el Tomando una de sus manos

-Mm, sinceramente gracias, pero paso... Me encanta cantar pero no creo animarme a cantar en frente de otras personas- Se disculpo ella apretando la mano de él

-Bueno, es una verdadera pena, cantas realmente bien- la elogio el, luego siguieron hablando, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos como si no existiera nadie mas que ellos a su alrededor... Y sin soltarse la mano.

Fin del flash back..

¿Que si todavía amaba a Tom?, claro que todavía lo amaba. Por mas que intento de mil maneras dejar de amarlo no pudo, lo seguía amando de igual forma o mas que antes... Pero obvio nunca le daría el gusto a Pía, no eso si que no, antes muerta que humillada frente a esa arpía... Así que sacando seguridad quien sabe de donde respondió...

-No, no lo amo, digo, paso un año casi ya, es mucho tiempo ¿no te parece?

-Si-Contesto arrastrando las palabras Pía roja de furia por que las cosas no eran como ella quería-Bueno Hermionsita es tu turno ¿a quien le preguntas?

-A Juli- dijo la castaña tranquilamente- ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

-Creí que me conocías, querida, consecuencia...

-Bien le tenes que partir la boca de un beso a Luka-dijo Hermione sonriendo al tiempo que luka se atragantaba con el jugo y Julieta se ponía toda roja... Sin protesta alguna, pero aun sonrojada, la rubia se paro de su lugar y llego en frente de Luka agarro su cara entre sus manos y le planto un beso, duro apenas unos segundos pues por mas que ella quisiera no era muy agradable besar a alguien delante y con todas las miradas de tus amigos pendiente de ello... se separaron y ella volvió a sentarse en su lugar...

-Bien es mi turno y elijo a Pía- dijo la ojigris sonriendo con malicia luego de haberse sentado...- ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad- respondió con indiferencia, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Julieta

-¿Es verdad que mi hermano... osea Tom, te dejo en pleno concierto de él y te dijo que lo hacia por que no sentía nada por vos, que el seguía amando a otra persona?- le pregunto mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas y mas grande, como única respuesta solo recibio una mirada asesina de parte de la arpía, perdón Pía y un fuerte portazo que indicaba que se fue de la casa mas que enojada... luego de que Pía se fuera todos estallaron en risas y la rubia dijo

-Hasta que se fue no creo que ninguno la pudiera seguir aguantando

-la verdad que no, pero es que no se da cuenta que ninguno se la banca- siguió Rodrigo

-No se da cuenta por que es una ególatra, soberbia, engreída, petulante, creída por demás... y que cree que todo el mundo esta a sus pies por que es multimillonaria..- Dijo Hermione con profundo odio, se escucho una risita baja

-Y yo que pensé que todo eso me lo decías a mi- dijo Draco sonriendo divertido

-Si Mía tenes razón es eso y mucho mas... Pero el que tenga plata no tiene que ver, por que tu eres mucho mas rica que ella y que muchos de nosotros y nunca fuiste así. Esa piba es una envidiosa que quiere todo lo que tenes siempre fue así o no te acordas como se hacia la buena con tus padres y ellos la querían como a una hija, pero cuando ellos no estaban con vos se llevaba fatal- dijo Jazmín metiéndose en la conversación...

-si ya se lo que es una manipuladora que con tal de conseguir lo que quiere hace cualquier cosa-dijo herms -pero bueno no perdamos tiempo hablando de esa esa, ag mejor hagamos otra cosa que jugar ese estúpido juego de verdad, consecuencia..- Por lo que veo trajeron mochilas así que presumo que trajeron sus trajes de baño ¿no?- todos asintieron...- bien nosotras no vamos a cambiar a mi cuarto, ustedes cambiensen acá cuando estén listos vayan a la piscina... ya saben donde queda así que no creo que se pierdan...- finalizo la castaña

-okey... nos vemos en la piscina.- dijo frank mientras las chicas salían de la habitación de Draco y se dirijan a la puerta de al lado osea a la habitación de Hermione... una ves que todas se fueron, mirando a Draco dijo...- bien dime... ¡¿Quien te gusta?!

Draco sorprendido por lo directo de la pregunta respondio

-Bueno son todas lindas pero las que mas me parecen lindas son Erika y e, bueno Hermione- este ultimo nombre lo dijo en un susurro pero aun así fue escuchado por todos...

-así que te gusta Hermione, no me extraña es una de las mas lindas, pero si quieres algo con ella seguí participando por que por mas que ella diga que no se le nota en la mirada que sigue enamorada de Tom..- dijo Franco indiferente

-Pero si yo no dije que me gustara solo dije que ella y Erika eran las mas lindas nada mas- dijo un poco molesto draco por que dijeran algo que no era ¿o si era?

-Yo solo te decía- respondió sereno frank...

-bueno como sea y ¿a ustedes? ¿quienes les gustan de ellas?-pregunto mas calmado el rubio

-A mi me gusta Juli- dijo luka

-a mi Lila- dijo kevin

Los demás dijeron que no les gustaba ninguna de sus amigas, después de cambiarse los chicos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión que era donde estaba la piscina donde las chicas los estaban esperando... estuvieron toda la tarde en la piscina los chicos ahogaban a las chicas y ellas los ahogaban a ellos pero claro ellos siempre ganaban pues tenían mucha mas fuerza que ellas...

En una oportunidad la castaña intento salir del agua sin que nadie se de cuenta pues para su gusto trago mucha agua por un día pero no contaba con que...

-Draco agarrala que se escapa- le dijo luka a Draco que justo unos minutos antes había salido del agua... Hermione empezó a correr pero no corrió ni dos pasos cuando Malfoy la jalo del brazo y le dijo..

-¿Con que escapando eh?-y sin dejar que responda la levanto en brazos y se dirigió corriendo al agua y se tiro con castaña y todo, cuando salieron a la superficie, ella todavía en sus brazos empezó a toser...

-estas bien...- pregunto el...

-si, no te preocupes...- luego se tiro encima de el rubio para ahogarlo ella...

Después de estar varió rato en la pileta salieron y ella les pregunto

-Chicos, me imagino se quedan a comer ¿no?

-Obvio nena, no te libras de nosotras tan facilmente...-dijo jazmín mientras se envolvía en una toalla...

-¿que vamos a comer preciosa?- le pregunto frank mientras que con una toallon la tapaba y la abrasaba por detrás...

-Mm no se, pensaba pedir pizzas y empanadas que les parece

-Siiiiii- dijeron todos...- y de paso arreglamos haber que podemos hacer mañana..- agrego Erika...

-obvio...

-bueno nos vamos a bañar que por cierto nos vamos a tener que turnar por que por mas que allá varios baños no alcanzan para todos- dijo Hermione-Pero solo vamos a usar el de mi cuarto y el de Draco ¿de acuerdo?-recibió asentimientos de cabeza...-bien vamos entonces...- subieron a las habitaciones y se separaron las mujeres a la pieza de ella y los hombres a la de Draco.

Habitación de herms:

-Bien ¿quien se baña primero?- pregunto Hermione luego de unos minutos de ver que nadie respondía Fanny se ofreció de ir ella primero, luego de que entro al baño las chicas se pusieron hablar...

-Vos a nosotras no nos engañas no tocamos antes el tema por que estaban los chicos, pero ahora si...- empezó Julieta

-Si tiene razón ella no te creemos lo que dijiste, por ahí ellos se lo creyeron pero por que no se dan cuenta de nada pero nosotras no...- la siguió Jazmín seria

-Eh... ¿de que hablan chicas?- pregunto una confundida Hermione ya que no tenia la menor idea de lo que hablaban...

-vamos Herms... con nosotras no, sabes muy bien de que hablamos...-le dijo Erika como si fuese lo mas obvio

-O mejor dicho de quien-dijo Lila...

-No, no tengo la menor idea de que o de quien hablan- dijo ella sincera

-bien Mía sin dar mas vueltas... estamos hablando del verdad consecuencia, de la pregunta, de la pregunta que te hizo la arpía de Pía y de lo que respondistes pero principalmente de Tom... ¿ahí entiendes de que te hablamos?- pregunto fanny que salia del baño...

-A...era de eso, pues la verdad no se que quieren saber...- dijo la castaña mientras que miraba hacia el escritorio donde estaban las fotos de ella con Tom...

-Bueno queremos saber.. aunque en realidad sabemos la respuesta... ¿todavía amas a tom?- pregunto Erika mientras se encaminaba al baño... Hermione largo un suspiro y dijo en un susurro y bajando la cabeza

-Si todavía lo amo...

-¡¿Que respondió que no la escuche?- grito erika desde el baño...

-¡Que sí!- le respondió lila

-¡Ahí yo lo sabia!- grito con emoción Erika...

-¿Se puede saber que te causa Emoción Erika?- pregunto Hermione

-¡Que a pesar de todo, se siguen amando.! ¡Y siguen haciendo linda pareja!

La castaña como toda respuesta bufo y girándose a juli apuntandola con un dedo le dijo...

-y tu... ni se te ocurra decirle nada a tu hermano por que te mato...

-wow que ánimos.. no te preocupes no le digo nada.... -le dijo ella- Total... se te nota en la mirada- canturreo

-jaja- rieron todas... cuando juli recibió un almohadonazo de parte de la ojimiel

luego las chicas mientras que se turnaban para bañarse le contaron a Hermione de lo que hicieron durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en la escuela...

Habitación de los chicos:

-Yo me baño primero- dijo simón entrando como flecha al baño... los demás al ver como lo miraba Draco como diciendo este chico esta loco le dijeron..

-no te preocupes, siempre es el primero en entrar a bañarse...

-Ah

-y vos contanos, como la conociste a Hermione..?-pregunto frank

-En el colegio... ¿ustedes?

-De aca del barrio desde chicos nos conocemos todos...-respondio frank-me imagino que se deben llevar mui bien para que pases las vacaciones con ella... pero me extraña que nunca te alla nombrado, ella siempre nombraba a un tal... Ron y Harry

-No nunca nos llevamos bien en el colegio... y estoi pasando las vacaciones aca por que es un favor que le pidio el director y gracias a esta convivencia nos empesamos a llevar bien... solo eso...

-ah y conoces a esos Harry y Ron- pregunto Kevin

-agg si... san potter y la comadreja weasley...

-Jaja, por los apodos veo que tampoco te llevas bien...

-no me llevo horrible con ellos... son dos idiotas poco hombres y principalmente Weasley...- dijo mientras apretaba entre sus manos la almohada...

-eii la almoada no tiene la culpa- le dijo rodrigo riendo... lentamente draco Dejo de hacer presion sobre la almoada...

-Che.. ¿y ese tal tom no se junta con ustedes...?

-Si siempre... pero con juli creimos que despues de todo lo que paso no era buena idea que venga... al menos no por ahora...-dijo Rodrigo..

- ¿y que fue eso tan grave que hizo?- pregunto Draco pues desde que escucho la conversacion de la castaña com Julieta queria saber que era eso que le hizo ese tipo...

-si no te lo dice ella no te lo vamos a decir...-dijo simon saliendo del baño...

-Esta biien solo me queda esperar a que me tenga confianza supongo- dijo frustrado

-Sera- Respondio Franco

-¿Y hacen algun deporte ?-cambio radicalmente de tema el rubio

- profesional mente no... juagamos al futbol, profesionalmente tenemos una banda...- dijo Simon

-¿estan todos en la banda?

-Todos incluyendo a Tom que es uno de los que canta... y sacando a kevin que no le llama tamto la musica- suiguio Frank...

Luego de que todos se bañaran estvieron hablando de cosas banales esperando a que las chicas golpearan la puerta pues estas le dijeron que en cuanto estuvieran listas pasarian asi todos juntos iban a alguna pizzeria a comer pizzas y empanadas.. si podrian pedir delivery pero ellas querian salir principalmente Hermione que hace mucho no estaba en su barrio.... luego de media hora golperon la puerta y todos fueron hacia la puerta y ellas entraron se pararon enfrente de ellos y luka pregunto

-Bien y como vamos a la pizzeria por que si mal no recuerdo la pizzeria mas cercana esta a unas mm...unas 25 cuadras de aqui y a esta hora no camino hasta alla ni loco...

-podriamos usar dos de los autos del padre de Mia-opino kevin...

-no creo que sea buena idea... ¿ademas quien manejaria el otro auto?..-dijo Herms

-yo mi niña... este año al fin mis padres me dejaron sacar el registro ...-dijo luka

-Bien todo dicho... usamos dos de los autos de la coleccion de los Granger.. uno manejado por Herms y el otro por Luka..-dijo Frank...

-Tampoco es una coleccion son un par de autos... dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

-no, no son un par son 7 autos que tienen no mas

-Es que a mi papa le encantaban los autos... si el estuviera antes de dejar qe toquemos unos de sus autos nos mata- dijo con verguenza ella pues no le gustaba presumir de su fortuna ni que se ponga en evidencia que tan rica era.

-Si, si es verdad la ultima ves que le sacamos un auto te comiste un castigo de un mes y todo por insistensia de Simon...

-bueno si... mucha charla, mucha charla vamos de una ves...por que me muero de hambre- Dijo julieta

-Vamos-dijo riendose la castaña

bajaron las escaleras y se dirijieron a una puerta que estaba en el recividor... entraron y habia una gran habitacion con 7 auntos alistados.. en la pared habia 7 llaves colgando que pertenecian a sus respectivos autos... Draco quedo maravillado.. si habia visto autos antes pero nunca se habia puesto a admirarlos simplemente le encantaban definitivamente en cuanto pueda se compraria uno...

Herms tomo dos llave y le tiro una a luka y le dijo...

-es la llave de ese... y le señalo una auto negro- yo usare aquel dijo señalando un convertible blanco...- aa casi se me olvida.. esperen....- salio corriendo de la habiatacion y a los 5 minutos estaba de vuelta con dos Cds en la mano le dio uno a Luka y el otro se lo quedo ella... se se subieron al auto y luka bjando la ventanilla le dijo...

-Las damas primero...-invitandola a que salga ella primero de la cochera...

-De acuerdo no te quedes muy atras

-Eso nunca-Hermione mione salio y se estaciono frente a su casa esperandoa a que salga Luka mientras puso el Cd y en cuanto el auto de Luka estaba saliendo emprendio su marcha y puso la musica a todo volumen...


	7. Reencuentro

_Alo... perdon la tardanza tube dias bastante ajetreados, x eso no subio... agg me costo editar el cap y no me gusta como quedo, pero bueno, no veo la hora que llegue a los caps decentes... xD_

_espero a ustedes les gustee... y buenoo las dejoo.. besiitoss y espero suss lindos Reviews :D... Taty_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling, nada me pertenece solo la tramaa!**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Mentiras al descubierto:**_

_**Capitulo 7: Reencuentro:**_

llegaron y entraron riendo a la pizzeria Hermione iba adelante y freno de de golpe y borro la sonrisa de su cara....

_**Flashback**_

Era el cumpleaños de Hermione y sus padres le había organizado una fiesta, estaban todos bailando cuando de repente se corta la música e iluminaron con luces el escenario...

-Hola... Emm, bueno me llamo Tom y soy amigo de Mía y estoy acá por que le escribí una canción por su cumpleaños y se la quería cantar...-Miro a la castaña y le hablo- así que por favor si sube al escenario- Herms estaba mas que sorprendida jamas pensó que Tom fuera la persona que iba a cantar, subió al escenario y el con su mano agarro una de las de ella y se pusieron frente a frente y el empezó a cantar...

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos _

_Y huir de todo el mal _

_Que a todo he renunciado _

_Por estar junto a ti _

_Sabes no dejo de pensar _

_Que estoy enamorado _

_Te quiero confesar _

_Que soy solo un esclavo _

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti _

_Cuando llegaste tu _

_te metiste en mi ser _

_Encendiste la luz _

_Me llenaste de fe _

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_Pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta _

_como te imagine _

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar _

_Como huella en el mar _

_tan difícil de hallar _

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta _

_como te imagine _

_Sabes te quiero confesar _

_Que te encuentro irresistible _

_No dejo de pensar _

_que haría lo imposible _

_Por quedarme cerca de ti _

_Cuando llegaste tu _

_te metiste en mi ser _

_Encendiste la luz _

_Me llenaste de fe _

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_Pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta _

_como te imagine _

_Como aguja en un pajar _

_Te busque sin cesar _

_Como huella en el mar _

_Tan difícil de hallar _

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_Pero al fin te encontré _

_Tan perfecta _

_como te imagine _

_Sabes no pido nada mas _

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

cuando termino la canción ella se soltó de su mano y lo abrazo mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían

-Muchas gracias, de verdad es hermosa- Le dijo con una sonrisa, en el oído

-De nada, la canción dice lo que siento... Por vos- le dijo él, Hermione se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos

-¿De verdad?

-si, cada palabra, cada estrofa dice lo que siento...- y en ese momento todos los presentes al ver lo cerca que estaban empezaron a corear

-BESO, BESO, BESO...- lentamente fueron acortando la poca distancia que les quedaba y se dieron un beso fue un beso que no duro mucho pero que fue muy dulce por parte de ambos... se separaron y Tom le dijo al oído...

-Feliz cumpleaños... después necesito hablar con solo asintió y después bajo del escenario para que siga tocando...

cuando ya había terminado de tocar fue y la busco y le dijo que si podían hablar.

-Claro, vamos al jardín- respondió la aludida. Salieron al jardín y se sentaron en unos banquitos que había, entonces el hablo.

-Bueno Mía, vos a mi me gustas y mucho, no se desde cuando pero me di cuenta en los días que viniste por navidad, v¿os sentís algo por mi?

-Eh..., bueno si, a mi también me gustas desde las vacaciones de verano pasadas- le respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida...

-Y no se, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-le pregunto el sin rodeos...

-Si me encantaría - y sin mas se fundieron en un largo beso cargado de sentimientos, el la besaba despacio como si tuviera miedo de que ella se rompiera, la besaba con dulzura... ella le respondía de la misma forma...

_**Fin Flashback**_

Todos al ver que ella paraba de golpe dirigieron la mirada adentro de la pizzeria y ahí estaba nada mas y nada menos que Tom... fueron todos donde él menos la castaña y Draco que se quedo igual de duro que Hermione pero él por la impresión de ver a alguien igual que él...

mientras tanto Hermione sentía un montón de cosas. Amor, dolor, nervios..., era raro volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo y después de que todo terminara mal entre ellos, sin una charla donde el pueda explicarse ya que ella debía volver al colegio... era extraño no saber como quedo todo entre ellos... Draco se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba ella y tocándole el hombro le hablo...

-¿Estas bien?- ella salio de sus pensamientos y mirándolo y sonriendole sin ganas le dijo-Si, no me pasa nada, cosas del pasado...- o eso quería pensar.

July fue corriendo y abrazo a su hermano, Tom cayó en cuenta de que estaban por el abrazo de su hermana por que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, vio a su hermana y después vio como se les unían todos sus amigos... lo saludaron mientras que el entre ellos buscaba a alguien con la mirada...

-¿Buscas a ella?-le pregunto su hermana señalando a hacia la puerta... el movió su mirada hasta la puerta y la vio... sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa distinta a las que el conocía, el estaba acostumbrado a verla irradiando luz, cada sonrisa de ella eso trasmitía una luz increíble, pero ahora, ahora, no transmitía nada, solo esperaba que sus ojos siguieran brillando como siempre... pero no todo lo que uno quiere pasa, y cuando al fin ella volvió la vista al frente y pudo ver sus ojos solo puso ver dolor, dolor por todo lo que paso, dolor por lo que el suponía la muerte de sus padres, pero había mucho mas, muchas cosas que él no sabia, él no sabia todo lo que le paso en el colegio, de la guerra, y muchos menos de que era una bruja...solo cayó en cuenta de que ella no estaba sola en la puerta cuando ella volvió a desviar la mirada y la dirigió a su lado donde alguien le hablaba, miro a quien la acompañaba y por poco se cae de espaldas, creyó estar loco por ver a alguien igual a el pero no era real...

-mm que te parece si entramos por que si no se va a dar cuenta de todo lo que te pasa- le dijo Draco a Herms ella volvió su mirada a el y le dijo..

-Si entremos, pero nose de que hablas- contesto haciéndose la desentendida

-como quieras- dijo , Hermione adelante y él siguiéndola, Freno delante de Tom y lo saludo

-Hola-le dijo ella

-Hola-respondió el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la incomodo un poco...

-Eh bueno..., los presento- dijo mirando a Draco y a Tom que se miraban-... El es Draco, Draco el es Tom

-Mucho gusto- dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano...

-igualmente- le respondió Tom estrechando la mano de "Su" replica

-Ya pidieron..- pregunto Herms a sus amigos alejándose de los dos rubios, ojigrises, y bueno los dos chicos iguales.

-Estas bien- le pregunto en un susurro Erika abrazándola...

-Si no te preocupes... tarde o temprano lo tenia que ver no?- aunque hubiese preferido que fuese mas tarde que temprano pero bueno así es la vida te da sorpresas tanto agradables como desagradables y uno no puede hacer mas que bancarselas...

luego de pedir las pizzas se sentaron en las mesas a esperar a que esten listas mientras tanto todos hablaban menos 3 personas....

Hermione que miraba a Tom sin que se de cuenta. Tom que la miraba a ella sin que esta se de cuenta.. Y Draco que los miraba a los dos y que parecía ser el unico en darse cuenta que para los dos era la situación mas incomoda de sus vidas y que si no hacia algo Hermione iba a terminar levantandose y yendose a su casa por que ganas no le faltaban, así que le pregunto...

-y bueno que vamos a hacer mañana... vamos a ir a algún lado o nos vamos a quedar en tu casa- lo dijo en vos alta para que los demás escuchen...

la castaña lo miro como agradeciendole

-Mm, no se ¿que quieren hacer ustedes?- les pregunto mirándolos a todos...

-podemos ir a la plaza (parque) donde nos juntamos siempre- opino Simón

-Claro ustedes por que quieren jugar al fútbol- dijo Fanny cruzándose de brazos...

-Obvio además nadie les dice que no jueguen pueden jugar tranquilamente- dijo Luka...

-todavía me acuerdo la ultima ves que jugamos con ustedes- agrego Jazmin agarrandoce la panza y tirándole una mirada asesina a Frank

-Sorry no me di la fuerza con la que patee la pelota- se disculpo acordándose como le dio un pelotazo que la dejo sin aire

-Hecho vamos a la plaza y listo- Concluyo Rodrigo dando por terminado el asunto...

ya les habían traído las pizzas y estaban la comiendo cuando Draco se le acerca al oído a Herms y le dice en un susurro que solo escucha ella...

-Osea todo bien, vamos a la plaza pero... Eh.., ¿que carajo es el fútbol?

Hermione reprimió una risa acordándose que Draco no sabia nada o casi nada del mundo muggle y le dijo también al oído

-Un deporte, cuando lleguemos a casa te hago ver un partido así te orientas mas... ¿que deportes conoces?

-bueno el Quidditch, el quidditch y el quidditch..., ha y el corre pelota

-¿Corre pelota?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-si vi a unas personas jugarlo el año pasado

-Ha

Siguieron todos hablando de cosas sin importancia, de la salida del día siguiente en la cual Tom iba a participar, después se volvieron a la casa de Herms a dejar los autos, ella y draco se quedaron en la casa, mientras se despedían Hermione le dio un abrazo a Luka y le dijo

-Encargate de que la estúpida de Pía no vaya mañana...

-okey-le dijo Lukita mientras le daba un beso en el cachete

-¿A que hora pasan a buscarnos?-pregunto Draco

-Mm a las 2- le dijo Erika

Luego de despedirse, ambos entraron a la csa, mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones Hermione le hablo

-Ha se me olvidaba... ¿quieres que te muestre que es el fútbol?

-si cierto

-bueno ven entonces...- le dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto, Draco la siguió y ella prendió la tele... se sentaron en la cama y él pudo ver a muchas personas corriendo atrás de una pelota...

-Ha así que esto es el fútbol y yo que me pensé que se llamaba corre pelotas...- esto hizo que la castaña estallara en risas se recostaron a los pies de la cama para seguir viendo el partido y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos...


	8. Tom

_**Mentiras al descubierto**_

_**Capitulo 8: Tom**_

Al otro día la primera en despertarse fue Hermione, que antes de abrir los ojos sintió un dolor horrible de cuello por la mala postura en la que durmió, abrió los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cara ya que las cortinas de su habitación estaban abiertas y y le daba el sol de lleno en la cara, cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo y sin querer con su codo golpeo algo que había en su cama que por lanzo un quejido de dolor y que le dejo doliendo el codo, agarrándose el codo dolorido se giro y miro a lo que había golpeado o mejor dicho a quien y vio a Draco agarrándose la nariz y cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza por el dolor... Se arrodillo sobre su cama al lado de el Rubio y agarro las manos de el y sacándola de su nariz le dijo...

-Ay perdón, perdón, te juro que no me di cuenta que estabas acá-Draco a pesar de que le doliera abrió los ojos y sonriendo le pregunto

-¿Te encanta pegarme no?- refiriéndose al puñetazo de tercero

-Aunque no lo creas no. Esa ves te lo merecías y ahora bueno me levante y no me di cuenta que estabas- le dijo apenada

-Y... ¿Siempre te levantas pegando codazos?- decía mientras se tocaba la nariz

-No lo que pasa es que vi la hora y es tarde-mirando de nuevo el reloj agrego- son las 13.20 y en 40 minutos nos pasan a buscar

-Es cierto-le dijo draco levantandose- bien me voy a bañar

-okey-dijo sonriendo y yendo hacia su armario, escucho la puerta cerrarse y se toco la mano pensando en que cuando toco las manos de el sintió como una descarga electrica que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.. saco la ropa que iba a usar y se metió al baño... preguntándose si el también lo había sentido...

Draco por su parte salio del cuarto de la castaña y se dirigió a su habitación pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella, en esa descarga eléctrica que sintió cuando ella tomo sus manos sin darle mucha importancia al asunto agarro su ropa y fue al baño...

a las 13.50 ya los dos estaban listos en sus habitaciones. Draco leía un libro mientras esperaba a que pasen los diez minutos que faltaban para que los pasaran a a buscar...

En cambio Hermione estaba nerviosa, se acababa de acordar que Tom saldría con ellos y sabia que tarde o temprano el querría hablar con ella... se acerco al escritorio donde tenia las fotos y agarro una en la que estaban ella y el besándose la miro y antes de dejarla en el escritorio sonrió tristemente, miro las demás fotos y fijo su vista en cuatro que estaban en la punta... una de ella y Ron, otra de Harry y ella... una de ellos dos solos.. y otra en la que estaban los 3... se sintió triste, agarro las cuatro juntas y las tiro al tacho de la basura que tenia al lado... total para que las quería si lo que mas quería era olvidarlos, por eso había decidido no volver a Hogwarts por que si, al final había decidido no volver, pensaba terminar su ultimo año al estilo muggle justo a sus amigos. Todavía no se lo había contado a nadie y no sabia cuando lo iba a hacer, alguien toco la puerta sacándole de sus pensamientos- dijo un leve "_pase", _la puerta se abrió y entro una de las mucamas

- señorita, la esperan sus amigos abajo- Herms le sonrió

-Gracias, digales que ya bajamos-la chica solo asintió y se retiro... Hermione tomo unas llaves de su cama y fue a a la habitación de Draco toco la puerta y desde dentro se escucho un -Voy- después de unos segundos el abrió la puerta

-¿Estas listo?-le pregunto

-Si.. ¿ya vinieron?

-Si

-entonces vamos-dijo el asiendo un ademán con la mano para que ella pasara primero...

Llegaron a la plaza en unos minutos ya que quedaba a unas cuadras. con respecto a lo que Herms le pidió a Luka... Luka cumplió se encargo de que Pía no este, así que a pesar de estar un poco incomoda por la presencia de Tom, estaba Feliz...

pasaron una tarde muy entretenida... donde cantaron ya que Rodrigo llevo su guitarra, hablaron de distintos temas y finalmente jugaron al futbol... los equipos fueron los siguientes en uno estaban ... Frank,Luka,Draco,Tom, Herms,Lila y jazmin y en el otro estaban: Rodrigo, Kevin,Simon,Erika,july y fanny...fue un partido muy divertido con muchas caídas de parte de las mujeres.. en cuanto a Draco a pesar de no saber jugar se defendio bastante bien.. el equipo ganador fue el de Hems y Draco...

cuando ya estaban a punto de irse Tom agarro de un brazo a hermione y volviéndola hacia el le dijo

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- todos se quedaron pendientes de la respuesta de Herms, ella suspiro y le dijo...

-Si supongo que si- miro a sus amigos y les dijo- ustedes adelanten sen nosotros vamos mas atrás...- y así lo hicieron ellos se adelantaron mientras ellos iban mas atrás, cuando ya estaban a una cuadra de distancia lo miro y le dijo.

-Bien te escucho-mientras empezaba a caminar, el tomo aire y empezó

-Mía, yo lo siento mucho todo lo que paso, te juro que nunca quise engañarte, yo, yo, no sabia lo que hacia-dijo el desesperado por tener que haber aguantado tantos meses para poder explicarle- Te juro que no quise, que nunca quise lastimarte

-Pero lo hiciste- le grito ella frenando de golpe y dándose vuelta mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Te encontré revolcandote con Pía y me destrozo verte con ella y mas daño me hizo que no me buscaras, por que me viste- le dijo intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir...

-Yo no sabia lo que hacia... estaba borracho, hacia días no te veía, fui a un bar tome de mas y apareció ella y te juro que yo te veía a vos yo creía que eras vos- le dijo él también conteniendo lágrimas y agarrándola por las mejillas- y al otro día cuando me di cuenta de todo, cuando me di cuenta de que mientras yo estaba con vos me viste te juro que te fui a buscar, pero tus papas me dijeron que ya te habías ido para tu colegio

-Eso solo me explica el por que me engañaste, pero no me explica el por que empezaste a salir con ella después de que yo me fui, te juro que no lo entiendo- le dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima que moría en la mano de el...

-eso fue por que ella estaba todo el día atrás mio y yo estaba echo pedazos y me enrede con ella pero no duro mas de un mes eso... por favor perdoname, te necesito, yo te amo- y sin mas la beso mientras lágrimas de los dos se mezclaban en su boca, el beso fue correspondido por la castaña, se fueron separando lentamente y el sobre sus labio le dijo-perdoname por favor-ella también llevo sus manos a la mejillas de el y llorando mas le dijo

-no puedo, te juro que quiero pero no puedo, necesito tiempo, tiempo para volver a confiar en vos

-Voy a hacer lo imposible para que me perdones y vuelvas a confiar en mi-ella solo asintió, se soltó de el y se fue corriendo, mientras el se quedaba parado a mitad de vereda.. ella llego hasta la esquina y doblo no quería que sus amigos la vieran así, por eso cambio el recorrido para llegar lo antes posible a su casa....

sus amigos mientras tanto que iban a una cuadra caminando se dieron vuelta y vieron que el estaba solo parado una cuadra atrás no lo pensaron dos veces y caminaron hacia donde estaban, cuando llegaron July lo abrazo, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que habia estado llorando... Frank se adelanto y le pregunto

-¿Que paso?... ¿Donde esta mia?

-paso que no me perdono, dijo que necesita tiempo para volver a confiar en mi, y se fue corriendo- dijo sin ganas, vio como sus amigas hacían ademán de irse en busca de Hermione y les dijo..- no, no vallan saben que no las va a atender

Draco se despidió de ellos y se fue rumbo a la mansión... llego y tubo que decirle al guardia que le abriera ya que el no tenia las llaves... subió hacia arriba y toco la puerta de la habitación de ella... al no responder nadie entro pero no había nadie... entonces se acordó de la ves que la había escuchado llorar, se había encerrado en el escritorio... se dirigió hacia ahí y golpeo... pero no obtuvo respuesta entonces entro... y la vio, estaba en un rincón su guitarra estaba al lado signo de que había estado tocando avanzo hacia ella y se puso a cuclillas frente a ella, tenia su cabeza enterrada en su rodillas, el solo le pregunto

- ¿Estas bien?- ella como respuesta se soltó sus rodillas y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo y escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho comenzo a llorar, él se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared y la abrazo tratando de calmarla luego de un rato ella ya no lloraba respiraba pausadamente, lo que le indico que se habia quedado dormida el no la movió ni la despertó solo se quedo ahí quieto y lentamente el también se durmió...

fue abriendo lentamente los ojos le dolía la espalda y sentía un peso sobre su pecho... abrió los ojos y se acordó que se había dormido con ella en brazos... tomo la mano de la castaña y miro la hora en su reloj... las 9 de la mañana, bien habían dormido bien incómodos en un despacho...

-Herms- la llamo para que se despertara

-mmm-recibió como respuesta...

-vamos levantate, ya son las 9- ella abrió los ojos y lo miro

-Gracias- le dijo

-De nada, pero que te parece si vamos a desayunar por que ayer no comi nada y tengo hambre

-bueno vamos-ella se levanto y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantar...

los dias pasaron Tom todos los días le regalaba algo a Hermione... chocolates, ositos, cartas..., faltaba un día para su cumpleaños.

se levanto como todas las mañanas y bajo a desayunar a la cocina, estaba de pésimo humor ya que tenia su periodo y tenia unos dolores de ovarios terribles... entro a la cocina y saludo a Draco que estaba desayunando y sin decirle nada mas se sentó preguntándose si su día podía empeorar y agarro el diario para leerlo al ver la pagina definitivamente si podía empeorar:

**Arribo al país Alejo gonzalez**

**tutor y padrino de la señorita Hermione Granger**

_**Alejo Gonzalez es el encargado de encargarse de la tutela de la señorita Granger desde la muerte de sus padres. pero además se encarga de manejar los negociosos de la familia ya que siempre fue la mano derecha de el difunto empresario Martín Granger, esta madrugada llego al país después de tener que ausentarse por un mes, ya que debía resolver unos negocios... y llego justo a tiempo por que mañana Hermione cumplira sus 17 años..**_

_**Además se estima que dentro de unos días solamente al fin se leerá el testamento, que no pudo ser leído antes por que la señorita Granger estaba de pupila en un colegio, y por que no estaba con los mejores ánimos para leer el testamento.. se cree que toda la fortuna de los señores Granger se la dejarían a su hija que esta valuada en unos 800 millones de euros, mas propiedades y además de el negocio familiar la linea de hoteles que tienen en todo el mundo... verdaderamente un muy buen regalo para su cumpleaños...**_

_**Creemos que entre hoy y mañana Alejo Gonzalez estará visitando a su sobrina...**_

a un costado había un foto de su padrino y una de ella... termino de leer y pegando un grito y arrojando el diario sobre la mesa se tapo la cara... no le molestaba que venga su padrino, era una de las personas que mas quería después de sus padres lo único que le quedaba, pero le molestaba y la ponia furiosa que los diarios hablaran de ella, que metieran las narices donde no los llamaban y mas le molestaba que ella no sabia nada de que se leería el testamento había evitado ese momento no quería ser noticia en todos los diarios..., Estaba furiosa...

Draco que estaba aun en la cocina le pregunto...

-Ay pero que te pasa, que te hizo el periódico...-esto ultimo se lo dijo en tono de burla...ella lo miro y señalando el periódico le dijo, -

-leelo tu mismo...

Draco tomo el diario y empezó a leer, no lo creía, era jodidamente rica y eso la ponia furiosa? o era por que mencionaban su cumpleaños? la miro y le pregunto

-te molesta que publequen la fecha de tu cumpleaños?- ella lo miro furiosa y le dijo..

-No me jode que se metan en mi vida, son cosas mías y no tienen por que informar a todo el mundo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Gusto?... no me costo tanto editar este, despues d elos horrores del los primeros, a parti de aca creo que empieza a mejorar... nose creo... mil gracias x sus reviews..._

_y bueno, perdon si teniendo ya varios caps listos no los subo... es que estoy con días alñgo complicados y dentro de poco empiezo las clases y va a serpeor... buenoo... espero dejen Reviews :).. me hacen feliz y me dan animos en dia como hoy que estoy enferma... besoss!_

_chauu :)... _

_Tatty_


	9. Visitas

_**Mentiras al descubierto:**_

_**Capitulo 9: Visitas...**_

Y sin mas salio de la cocina, Draco se quedo sorprendido, no entendía por que le molestaba tanto que los medios hablaran de ella, en el mundo mágico vivían hablando de él y de su familia y a él no le molestaba para nada, pero claro gustos son gustos y no todos tienen el mismo gusto...

sin darle mas vueltas al asunto siguió desayunando hasta que escucho sonar el timbre le dijo a la chica que estaba por ir a atender que no se preocupara que él iba y así se dirigió a la puerta pues la chica de limpieza ya había abierto el portón abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tom lo miro cansino y le dijo...

-¿Otra ves vos,? ¿Que le trajiste esta ves?- Tom le sonrió y le respondió

-Ay Draco, ni que viniese cada 5 minutos- mientras ponía cara de ángel, la verdad que contra todo pronostico él y Tom se llevaban bastante bien y esos días Draco era quien le entregaba a Hermione los regalos que traía Tom...

Malfoy rodó los ojos

-Bien que es esta ves- el chico saco detrás suyo un ramo de rosas blancas...

-Flores de nuevo? dentro de poco esta casa va a ser un botánico

-Bueno que querías ya se me agotaron las ideas - respondió Tom- y con respecto a lo que me pediste, te averigüe que le gustas

Draco a cambio de ayudar a Tom, va ayudar es una forma de decir ya que lo único que hacia era entregar los regalos a la castaña, a cambio de esto le había pedido que le averiguara sobre Erika, no es que el estuviese muerto por ella pero pasaría mas de un mes allí y Erika le parecía muy bonita...

-Gracias- respondió Malfoy- y bien ¿es eso solo lo que le tengo que dar?

-No, y esto- dijo mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón, se lo entrego a Draco y después se despidieron

-Che Tom.-lo llamo antes de que se valla, el aludido lo miro esperando a que hablara- ¿Sabias que mañana es su cumpleaños?

-Si lo se y ya tengo algo preparado, gracias- le dijo sonriendo y sin mas se fue... Draco cerro la puerta y subiendo la escalera Grito

-Hermione.- el nombre lo dijo canturreando y riendo, es que esa situación ya era muy cómica de por si, y agregando el mal humor repentino de ella ni quería imaginarselo...

Hermione entro dando un portazo a la puerta de su habitación y se tiro en su casa agarrándose la parte baja de su panza, odiaba estar en esos días, realmente lo odiaba, estaba de mal humor y ese humor había empeorado cien veces mas después de haber leído el periódico, aunque en parte la puso feliz leerlo, su padrino había vuelto, no sabia cuando lo vería, pero quería que ese momento llegara ya lo extrañaba mucho, estaba pensando en su padrino cuando escucho alguien canturrear su nombre, eso solo podía significar una cosa

-Regalo de Tom- Dijo levantandose de su cama lentamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta, salio de su habitación y camino hacia el borde de la escalera donde estaba Draco sonriendo...- Mm ¿Que es esta ves?- pregunto ya que Draco estaba apoyado de costado a la pared y no podía ver las flores... El como respuesta saco detrás suyo las rosas blancas, la castaña quedo fascinada, si había algo que le encantaban eran las rosas blancas... las agarro y las olio... Draco solo la observo y después dijo...

-Y además esto- mientras le mostraba el sobre, ella se lo arrebato de las manos y se fue corriendo a su cuarto...-De nada- grito el a no recibir ni un misero gracias, ella entro a su cuarto y dejando las rosas a un lado abrió la carta

_**Mía**_

_**¿Cuando fue la última vez q viste las estrellas con los ojos cerrados?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te besaron tanto que dijiste mi nombre?. ¿Cuándo te ganó el orgullo y escogiste el llanto por no perdonarme?. ¿Cuándo, cuándo fue la última vez que te quisieron tanto?. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste sola y llegaste a odiarme?. **_

_**¿cuando?, ¿me lo podrías contestar?, sabes que sos lo que mas amo, y creo que ya hice todo lo que estaba al alcance de mis manos para pedirte perdón, solo queda un regalo que me falta darte, y con este me juego todas mis cartas, y te juro que si no funciona, te dejo en paz, no te persigo mas, espero de todo corazón que te hallan gustado mis regalos... **_

_**espero que me puedas perdonar...**_

_**¡Te amo!**_

_**PD: hasta mañana **_

_**Tom**_

sinceramente, le encantaban los regalos de Tom, pero mas le gustaban sus cartas por que por mas que usara frases de canciones, eran frases que encajaban perfecto con la situación... ella tenia todas las ganas de perdonarlo, pero tenia miedo, miedo de que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo, y no se imaginaba que tan mal iba a estar después, no quería volver a pasar por todo lo que paso el año anterior... suspiro y doblo la carta para luego guardarla en el cajón de la mesita de luz... estaba de mejor humor pero aun así se moría de aburrimiento.... volvió a tumbarse en su cama...

-Asi que mañana es su cumpleaños- decía Drakito en su habitación le parecía raro que no hubiera mencionado nada ella, según parecía no pensaba festejarlo, pero bueno sus razones tendría... decidió ir a molestar a la castaña ya que no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer, salio sin hacer ningún ruido y se deslizo lentamente hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta sigilosamente, bien estaba acostada y con los ojos cerrados "¿estará durmiendo?" se pregunto aun bajo el marco de la puerta, pero su pregunta se vio contestada cuando ella bufo, no definitivamente no dormía, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro se acerco sigilosamente hasta la cama pero no pudo hacer lo que pretendía ya que ella le hablo.

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy- le dijo averiguando sus intensiones, el solo bufo

-Como te diste cuenta, si tenias los ojos cerrados

-por que van varias veces que haces lo mismo y ya me acostumbre

aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, Draco aprovecho y se lanzo a hacerle cosquillas, la castaña no podía parar de reírse y apenas podía hablar...

-Pa jaja ra Dra ajaj co por jaja faa vor jaja me due jaj le - Draco paro de golpe

-¿Que te duele?- interrogo

-La panza, estoy con dolor de panza- dijo ella simplemente...

-Disculpen si molesto- dijo alguien desde la puerta sonriendo... ambos miraron hacia allí- ¿Como están?

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto la castaña, okey ese hombre aparece así como si nada en cualquier lado...

-Como se encuentra señorita Granger, veo que se llevan mejor...

- eh si, nos llevamos mejor, disculpe pero ¿que hace aquí?- dijo mía

-Oh claro, bien pasa que el señor malfoy tiene visitas- contesto esta ves mirando a Malfoy...

-¿Visitas?- pregunto este

-Correcto, son personas que cuando les dije con quien estaba viviendo quisieron venir a verlo con sus propios ojos

-Me imagino quienes son- atino a decir, por su parte Hermione no entendía nada aun así no se metió en la conversacion...

-Que les parece si bajamos, usted señor lo esperan, y por lo que se usted señorita Granger hace tiempo quiere hablar conmigo ¿no es así?- la castaña asintió...- bien vamos.- y así salieron de su habitación, Draco y Dumbledore salieron primero Hermione salio después, cuando salio de su pieza ellos ya habían bajado, Draco bajaba acompañado de Albus y si efectivamente eran quienes el esperaba pero sabia que a Hermione la visita de uno de ellos no le iba a agradar mucho...

-Drakiithoo- dijo con vos chillona una pelinegra mientras se le abalanzaba sobre el y lo abrazaba... el correspondiéndole el abrazo le pregunto...

-Pan, ¿Como estas?

-¿Bien y vos? por lo menos seguís vivo...- lo dijo refiriéndose a la convivencia ya que cualquiera diría que para este tiempo ya se hubiesen matado...

-jaja viste nadie me mato - Pansy lo libero del abrazo y entonces se acerco al otro visitante - Blaise, como estas amigo- le dijo mientras se abrazaban, obvio en un abrazo de amigos, blaise correspondió el abrazo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda...

- Cuidado Draco, que las palmadas en la espalda solo la dan los falsos- Dijo la castaña que bajaba por las escaleras, y como suponía Draco la presencia de zabini no le hacia ninguna gracia... cambio su semblante hasta entonces enfadado y sonriendo levemente se dirigio a pansy- Parkinson, ¿Como estas?- la pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa y le contesto

-Bien y ¿vos?

-Bien

-Granger pero que modales son esos, la saludas a ella ¿y a mi no?- dijo acercándose Blaise...

-No te me acerques Zabini- Draco la miro sorprendido, hace mucho no la escuchaba hablar con tanto desprecio impregnado en la voz...

-En el colegio no decías lo mismo- en este caso el rubio puso cara de espanto, Blaise había cometido un grave error, además de que eso le haya molestado a él tambien...

-Claro, por que en el colegio ni siquiera nos hablamos ¿sera?- empezó ella lanzándole una mirada llena de furia... iba a continuar hablando pero alguien la interrumpió...

-Eh jóvenes, no están aquí para pelear, usted señor Zabini no siga fingiendo lo que no es, y usted señorita Granger no deje que lo que paso la siga atormentando... ¿no quería hablar conmigo? - Herimione lo miro y se relajo para luego asentir...- bien entonces vamos a la cocina ¿le parece?- ella como respuesta empezó a caminar hacia la cocina...

mientras tanto Draco, Blaise y Pansy se sentaban en el living

-Pero ¿que le pasa a Granger?- pregunto Zabini

-No hace falta que sigas mintiendo Blaise ya se todo lo que paso y se que no tuviste nada con Granger...- le dijo Draco

-¿eh, que deje de mentir, sobre que?- Dijo nervioso...

-Blaise ya dejalo, ya se que no te acostaste con ella, para un poco de mentir- le dijo el rubio enojado...

-Pero como...

-Como me entere?- el moreno asintió- la escuche hablar con una amiga, contándole todo lo que paso...

-Blaise Zabini, como minimo le tendrias que haber pedido disculpa en ves de armar todo ese circo- le solto casi gritando Pansy

-Lo se, lo se... otra cosa, ¿que fue lo que paso para que la zanahoria dijera que yo me acoste con Granger?

-No te lo voy a decir yo, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, vos le pedis disculpa, despues le decimos que si les cuenta lo que paso le ayudamos a vengarse de ellos en Hogwarts... ¿okey?- interrogo Draco...

-Okey- dijo pansy..

-Bien- dijo sabinni malumorado por que no le quisiera contar...

En la cocina...

-Como va todo despues de la guerra en el mundo magico?- pregunto la castaña para empezar la conversacion

-Bien, poco a poco se van recostruyendo, las casa, los negocios y todo lo que se destruyo, pero creemos que para cuando empiesen las clases ya va a estar todo reconstruido...- dijo el vegete

-Me alegro

-Bien no creo que me quisiera hablar de eso, ¿o si?- hablo Dumbledore mirandola sobre los anteojos de media luna...

-Eh la verdad no... bueno yo- Draco entraba en ese momento a la cocina en busca de algo para comer- yo queria informarle que este año no voi a volver a Hogwarts- termino Herms mirando al Suelo

-¿QUE?-Grito el rubio haciendo que ella levantara la vista y que su directo lo mirara

-Lo que escuchaste, que este año no pienso volver a Hogwarts, voy a terminar mi último año aca en una escuela muggle- Respondio ella volviendo a bajar la cabeza...

-Señorita Granger, yo respeto su desición si asi lo quiere preparo el pase, pero por si las dudas y si luego se arrepiente siempre puede volver al colegio por mas que ya hayan empedo las clases, ¿esta de acuerdo?

-Si profesor...

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, mas tarde vuevo por la Srita Parkinson y por el Sr. Zabini.- luego de despedirse se dirigio living para irse por red flu... dejando a la castaña cabizbaja y a Draco en la cocina solos...

-¿Sos tan cobarde como para cambiarte de colegio?- luego de un rato Draco rompio el silencio haciendo que ella levantara la vista- tan cobarde comopara que dejar que un par de idiotas te hagan tomar esta desición- le hablaba realmente enfadado pues él de esa ves que escucho la conversacion de ella con su amiga sabia que si tomaba esa decision era por ellos...

-Vos no sabes nada, nunca vas a poder entenderlo- respondio con lágrimas en los ojos, se levanto de la silla que estaba y se dirijio a la puerta para irse a su habitación... pero algo que le dijo la hizo frenar de golpe bajo el marco

-Podes vengarte de ellos, Pansy, Blaise y yo te ayudariamos, pero tendrias que contarle todo a ellos...- se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y le pregunto

-¿y por que me ayudarian?

-Blaise por que te debe una disculpa, Pansy por que no le caes mal y por que de cierta forma siempre le agradaste y yo por que los odio y por que ahora soy tu amigo o no?

-Acepto contarles lo que en verdad paso a ellos, pero no voy a dejar de cambiarme de colegio... vamos- dijo dirijiendose al comedor...

una ves ahi ella les conto todo lo que habia pasado... como habian sido realmente las cosas entonces Blaise empezo a hablar

-Bien ahora planear la venganza

-exacto...- siguio Pansy...

-bien por lo que sabemos, la comadraja odia quedar mal ¿o no? bueno entonces yo digo que ai que echarle en cara un noviazgo de Hermione y Blaise...- dijo Draco

-Pero no voy a volver al colegio- dijo Hermione

y asi paso la tarde ellos planeando la venganza y ella diciendoles que no iba a volver a Hogwarts a lo que le respondia que no importaba que ellos igualmente se iban a vengar eran las 7.30 cuando Dumbledore volvio a hacer acto de presencia...

-Bien es hora de volver... mas tare no van a poder entrar al castillo- Blaise y Pan bufaron y entonces la castaña agrego...

-profesor si ellos quieren ya que es viernes se pueden quedar el fin de semana aca, y el domingo antes de que sea de noche los viene a buscar- Los dos chicos sonrieron de oreja a oreja les agradaba la idea...

-Mm bien señorita, supongo que les vendria bien... de acuerdo los vengo a buscar el domingo a esta misma hora.. nos vemos- y sin mas se fue...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Perdon... se que me demore muchooo, pero se me pasaron los dias y por mas de una semana no tuve internet, ademas de que no se si va a vover a pasar lo mismo, con internet, empece el cole, .._

_pero en fin,, aqui me ven de nuevo, intentare subir otro cap más, pero no ahora mas tarde, por que hay que editarlo y estoy un poquito ocupada ahoraa!..._

_¿Reviews? o se cansaron de esperar?... xD_


	10. Cumpleaños, insistencias y sorpresas

_**Mentiras al descubierto:**_

_**CAPITULO 10: ¡Cumpleaños, insistencias y sorpresas!**_

El resto del día se la pasaron conociéndose, Pansy no era nada de lo que ella creía, ella pensaba que era una zorra , creída, egocéntrica y demás pero no era mala persona al contrario si llegabas a conocerla, un poco te caía bien, bien era un poquito agrandada pero por algo estaba en Slytherin no?...

Blaise... como decirlo era muy parecido a Malfoy, pero tampoco mala persona, si bien había seguido con ese rumor en la escuela, para ella estaba todo perdonado, a ella no le gustaba que la juzgaran sin saber.. entonces quien era ella para juzgar a los demás? simplemente nadie...

estaban todos en la pieza de la castaña eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, los cuatro acomodados en la cama mirando una película de terror llamada "La maldición" (película que vi, no me asusto mucho pero me dio impresión el nenito ).... en una parte las chicas se asustaron y se abrazaron entre ellas, Draco y Blaise se rieron y dijeron

-A bueh no se asustan con voldemort y se asustan con una simple película...

-Si nos asustamos con voldemort pero no nos quedaba otra mas que luchar ¬¬- contesto Herms...

-Bueno pero no viene al caso, la cuestión es que se supone que en una parte de miedo tienen que abrazar a un chico no entre ustedes- dijo Blaise asiendo puchero- ella sonrieron y al mismo tiempo dijeron...

-Eso pasa en las novelas

-Uffa- dijeron ellos cruzándose de brazos ellos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama y ellas cruzadas de piernas atrás de ellos, Hermione atrás de Draco y Pansy atrás de Blaise... Pansy le susurro algo al oído a la castaña y esta asintió... volvió a aparecer en la pantalla una parte de miedo y esta ves en ves de abrazarse entre ellas rodearon cada quien a quien tenia adelante suyo y escondieron su cabeza en su hombro, si bien planearon abrazarse a ellos asiéndose las asustadas, la verdad es que se habían asustado de enserio... Draco giro la cabeza para mirar a Hermione justo cuando esta desenterraba la cabeza del hombro de el quedando así sus bocas a menos de 10 cm... el rubio desvió su mirada de los ojos color avellana para pasar a mirar la boca de la castaña... tenia unas ganas infinitas de besarla pero algo le impedía moverse... Hermione por su parte sentía lo mismo, tenia demasiadas ganas de besarlo...

-Si se van a besar haganlo de una ves no van a estar tres años- se metió Pansy sacando a ambos de su mundo paralelo, haciendo que reaccionaran y se separaran...

-¿Que? besarnos no nada que ver- empezó Draco...

-Que te hace pensar eso? - siguió la castaña

-si como sea- dijo rodando los ojos Pansy- son las 1 de la madrugada... y ya tengo sueño

- si cierto... vayan a su cuarto a dormir..- le dijo Hermion a Blaise y Draco ya que el moreno dormiría en la habitación de el Rubio y Pansy en la de la castaña...

-a no de eso nada antes tengo que hacer algo- dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña

-¿qué?- pregunto curiosa...

-Feliz cumpleaños- la felicito abrazándola-17 ¿no?-ella asintió-bien... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17- contó mientras le tiraba de la oreja, cosa que odiaba la castaña, ¿y quien no?

luego de que Draco se separo,la saludaron Blaise y pansy ella contesto con un tímido "gracias"... después los chicos fueron a la habitación de Draco y se durmieron, ellas también durmieron...

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se levanto, miro al otro lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que Pansy ya se había levantado, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar con el pijama puesto, bajo lentamente las escaleras y antes de llegar al final bostezo y vio como se habría la puerta de entrada a la casa por ella entraba un Hombre de unos 25 años aproximadamente, alto, pelo castaño tirando a rubio y de ojos color celeste, un chico muy lindo por suerte... Hermione al ver de quien se trataba esa persona sonrió abiertamente... el se acerco a las escaleras y ahí ella recién reacciono

-¡Aleeeee!- exclamo casi gritando y tirándose encima del chico quedando a upa de el abrazándolo... el respondió a su saludo igual de contento

-princesa ¿como te encuentras tanto tiempo? ¿estas bien?- ella asintió

-Te extrañe mucho!- le decía mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

-lo se, yo también te extrañe mucho, y por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo haciendo que bajara y entregándole un paquete que tenia en las manos era un estuche alargado color plateado, lo abrió y se encontró con una linda pulsera de oro blanco con su nombre grabado...

-Gracias... es preciosa! - lo agarro de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaban ya desayunando Blaise, Draco y pansy... esta ultima dijo...

-Buen día... ¿Es tu novio granger?- al ver que iban de las manos...

-Soy Hermione y no, no es mi novio- contesto todavía sonriente sentándose en las sillas ella y él...- Buen día... Él es mi padrino Alejo

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo- dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano este acepto pero dijo

-pero, Tom, si ya nos conocemos- Hermione soltó una carcajada...-¿por que te reís?

-Es que el no es Tom, él es Draco Malfoy compañero de la escuela y ellos son Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson- los presento la castaña

- Ha ¿compañeros de la escuela de magia?- preguntó despreocupado haciendo que los otros tres se atragantaran con lo que estaban tomando...

- si de esa misma.. y ustedes no se preocupen sabe que soy bruja

-Ha -respondieron los demás

- padrino... es verdad que en estos días se leerá el testamento- pregunto ella después de un rato en tono triste él le tomo la mano y le dijo...

-si es verdad no se puede posponer mas... pero no te preocupes Mía, yo voy a estar con vos ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió,

el resto del día se la pasaron hablando, bromeando, con venciendo a Hermione que siga en Hogwarts y que acceda a vengarse, cosa en lo que su padrino estaba de acuerdo a la tarde resivio la visita de sus amigas en donde estaba incluida Pía y la felicitaron por su cumpleaños y le informaron que esa noche saldrían. irían a un boliche en donde tocaría la banda de sus amigos, no le quedo otra que aceptar, claro que Pansy y Blaise estaban invitados... sus amigas no se quedaron mucho tiempo ya que tenían cosas que hacer... Pansy, Blaise, Draco y Alejo no la dejaban de molestar

-Dale Mía, no seas así, no podes dejar que esos compañeros tuyos se salgan con la suya tenes que volver al colegio- le insistía su padrino...

-Que no, no voy a volver que ¿no entienden?- contesto ella ya cabreada

-Pero tenes que vengarte, no podes dejar que todo el mundo crea lo que invento...- siguió pansy

-Es verdad, ¿te agrada que todo el colegio piense lo que piensa de vos? bien si se que no te importa lo que creen pero ...- se quedo sin saber que decir Draco- bien me rindo, hace lo que se te pegue en gana, al final siempre Potty y la comadreja se salen con la suya- dijo al fin Draco dejandose caer en un sillón enojado...

-bffff... de acuerdo, cual seria el "plan"- cedió Hermione haciendo comillas con sus manos... los 4 sonrieron

-Bien vos tendrías que hacerte pasar por la novia de Blaise.- empezó Draco enderesando se - para que todos crean una parte de la versión de la comadreja, aunque tendrás que entrar unos días después a Hogwarts- y así le contó todo el plan...

-Bien acepto.- dijo después de escuchar el famoso plan que se elaboro en ese instante con ayuda de todos los presentes,Todos sonrieron triunfantes...

La noche había caído, Pansy y Hermione se pusieron bien bonitas para salir esa noche, Draco, Blaise y Alejo también.

Los amigos la vinieron a buscar y los 6 viajaron en el auto del padrino mientras los demas iban en autos distintos... llegaron al boliche llamado "La casona" se pusieron bailar apenas entraron... se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero aun ella no había visto a sus amigos los que integraban la banda... luego de un rato se apagaron todas las luces y la musica ceso... de golpe todas las luces se enfocaron en el escenario... ahí estaban sus amigos... el vocalista, Tom, empezó hablar

-Buenas noches a todos.. gracias por venir, hoy les vamos a cantar un tema nuevo, esto va dedicado a Hermione, este es mi último regaló pérdoname por todo... Feliz cumpleaños- y sin mas la música empezó a sonar

yo quiero que tu sepas que...

como cualquier hombre...

He cometido mis errores..

mi peor castigo a sido...

De estar sin ti todo este tiempo...

Quedate solo un minuto, Hablemos de otra cosa

que no sea de amor, No quiero hablar nada

de lo que nos pasa

Hablando claro me siento perdido...

Se que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara

Pero así es la vida

Muchas veces cuando

el Hombre ama lastima Y me ha tocado amar y lastimarte.

Y me voy... adiós... ya me voy

Lo siento mucho y sufriré,

porque a pesar que falle

Yo te ame,

Yo te ame y Te amare,

Te amare aunque falle y Pagare,

Con cada lágrima mi engaño

Y por hacerte tanto daño,

Pagare...

Yo te ame...

Yo te ame y Te amare,

Te amare aunque falle y Pagare...

Con cada lágrima mi engaño

Y por hacerte tanto daño...

Pagare...

Cuantas veces no estuviste a mi lado...

Cuantas noches dormí solo

Cuanto tiempo estuve sin sentir tus besos...

Hablando claro me sentía preso

Ya lo ves así es la vida

yo que te amo tanto...

y mas de lo que piensas

Tu no sabes cuanto me dolió fallarte

Pero en entre par de copas fui a buscarte...

y tome... alcohol y te ame

En otro cuerpo yo te ame

y me ahogaba en alcohol

y te bese Tus labios bese...

y en otra boca te bese...

Yo te ame y con otra desperté...

Yo te ame...

Yo te ame y Te amare

Te amare aunque falle y Pagare...

Con cada lágrima mi engaño

Y por hacerte tanto daño...

Pagare... .(x2)

y es por mi error ya estoy pagando

Las consecuencias.

Me encuentro solo Y ahora sufro por tu ausencia...

En otro labios te he besado Y me he dado cuenta,

que no es lo mismo, Lloro,

y me hace falta tu presencia

A veces pienso que yo muero si no etas conmigo

que me duele saber que no me quieres ni de amigo

Y a veces siento que la vida no tiene sentido

que me perdone dios porque contigo estoy perdido...

Y tome...alcohol y Te ame

En otro cuerpo yo te ame

y me ahogaba en alcohol y te bese

Yo te ame...

Te amare y Te amare aunque falle Pagare...

Con cada lágrima mi engaño

y por hacerte tanto daño... Pagare...(x2)

... Después de ese tema dedicado a Hermione cantaron un para de temas más... luego bajaron del escenario y fueron a donde estaban los demás, Tom busco a Hermione y la aparto para hablar con ella...

- y ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó ansioso

-Bien, que se yo- dijo media cortante...

-me, me vas a decir que decidiste... ¿vas a perdonarme?

-Sí perdonar te perdono- él se adelanto para besarla pero ella lo freno con la mano- Te perdono, pero quedamos como amigos... Tom yo, me di cuenta que hace tiempo no siento nada por vos, te quiero mucho pero como amigo... ¿entendes?

-Sí no te preocupes entiendo y después de todo todo esto es mi culpa.- dijo triste...- entonces ¿amigos?

-Sí, amigos

-Bien- entonces Herms lo abrazo, era mentira que ya no lo amaba pero de que serviría, ella en un mes maso menos volvía a Hogwarts y además dicen que todo el que fue infiel y se lo perdona vuelve a hacerlo y ella no queria seguir sufriendo... se separaron y se fueron a bailar con los demas...

Pansy y Blaise estaban impresionados de ver a alguien igual a Draco y no podian dejar de mirar a uno y a otro....


	11. Chapter 11

_**Emm... bueno, sinceramente hubo un problemita, yo habia colgado este cap, o eso creo, por que esta el 12 ya colgado, nose que paso, pero si no lo habia puesto y me lo salte mil perdones, me habre confundido, **_

_**Capitulo 11:**_

Draco bailaba entretenidamente con Erika, si bien era cierto que le parecía linda no le gustaba, y si tenia pensado que pasara algo solo seria una conquista de una noche y nada mas, se fueron acercando lentamente, estaba por rozar sus labios cuando...

-Draco Malfoy no te atrevas- dijo una vos amenazante separándolo de Erika

-Pansy- dijo de forma amenazante el rubio

-¿Y tu eres?- pregunto Erika con desden

-Su novia- mintió la pelinegra con una sonrisa triunfante y colgada del brazo de Draco

-este yo. me... voy- y sin mas Erika desapareció entre la gente

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó enojado Draco

-Por que no me gusta esa muggle- dijo sin preocupación Pansy...- Y sabes como soy con lo que no me gusta ¬¬

-Agg esta bien- sin decir más el rubio fue a reunirse con todos lo demás, cuando llego busco con la mirada a Hermione y se dio cuenta que no estaba. La busco por todo el lugar y no la encontró, salio al patio del boliche y vio que había poca gente... y ahí la encontró sentada en un pilar jugando con sus manos, se acerco y se sentó a su lado...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó

-Quería tomar un poco de aire, ¿vos?

-Lo mismo... ¿Volviste con tom?

-No

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo pidió?- cuestiono sorprendido, daba por hecho que volverían

-Si que me lo pidió, pero le dije que no

-¿se puede saber el por qué?- ella bufó

-Por que es inútil, nada seria igual y además en menos de un mes volvemos a Hogwarts, no tiene sentido, por mas que lo siga amando

-ha- fue lo unico que pudo decir Draco, luego se sumieron en un largo e incomodo silencio.

-Chicos es hora de irnos son las 6.30 - interrumpió el padrino de Hermione acompañado por Blaise y Pansy

-De acuerdo- dijeron al mismo tiempo parándose, el viaje de regreso duro una media hora manejaba el padrino de la castaña, solo ellos 5 iban pues los demás decidieron quedarse un rato más. llegaron y se dirijieron a la cocina a comer algo.. Herms de la alacena saco dos bolsas una de papas fritas y otra de chizitos... Hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que Pansy se dio cuenta de algo...

-He oigan, como vamos a hacer para planear la venganza si nosotros hoy volvemos a Hogwarts y no planeamos nada bien

-Cierto, bueno nos quedamos despiertos hasta terminar y listo... ¿cual es el plan?- dijo la castaña

-Bien como ya dijimos vos llegarías después a Hogwarts, unos 3 días maso menos... Dumbledore tiene que creer que seguís con la idea de no volver, después el mismo día de inicio de clases le mandas una nota diciendo que te arrepentiste que quieres volver al colegio, obvio te va a contestar que no hay problema y vos le decís que si podes volver el domingo, cosa a la que va a decir que si... entonces al colegio estarías llegando para la noche ya iniciada la cena y ahí ya sabes que tenes que hacer... y lo demás lo planeamos en Hogwarts a medida que pasen los días- concluyo Draco

-Bien, todo entendido- la castaña bostezo- vamos a dormir- y se fueron a dormir...

se levantaron a las 5 de la tarde y las dos horas que quedaban se les pasaron volando cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Dumbledore ya había llegado

-buenos días, chicos

-Buenos días director- dijeron todos incluido Alejo

-Usted debe ser el tutor de la señorita Granger o me equivoco- le preguntó

-No, no se equivoca soy Alejo Gonzalez tutor y padrino de Hermione- dijo el susodicho estrechando la mano del director

-un gusto yo soy Albus Dumbledore director de Hermione - dijo sonriente- bien chicos debemos volver a Hogwarts.. y así los chicos se despidieron de Herms y Draco hasta que volvieran a Hogwarts

El mes que quedaba para volver a Hogwarts paso volando, en ese mes, se habia leido el testamento y como se lo esperaban la heredera de todo había sido Hermione, ella y Malfoy cada día se llevaban cada ves mejor... su padrino hacia unos días había salido nuevamente de viaje de negocios...

Esa mañana Draco tendría que tomar el expreso, no así Hermione... la castaña estaba en la cocina desayunando esperando a que Draco se dignara a despertar, como veía que eso no pasaba decidió ir a levantarlo, se levanto de su silla y corriendo abandono la cocina, subió a toda prisa las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta sin golpear y comprobó que el rubio todavía dormía, dormía boca abajo, sonrió maliciosamente y luego retomo su marcha corriendo se abalanzo sobre la cama y como cual niña pequeña empezó a saltar en ella. Draco gruño, odiaba que haga eso ¿por que simplemente no podía despertarlo como lo hacia la gente normal?... se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba y la miro mientras ella dejaba de saltar y se dejaba caer de rodillas en la cama...

-Buen día

-Mm si, buen día- dijo Draco sentándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla...- ¿Que hora es?

-las 9.50

-¡¿Que?!, por que no me levantaste antes, voy a llegar tarde a la estación...- dijo mientras se levantaba y como un rayo entraba al baño a bañarse...

-Por que no hace mucho que me levante- dijo ella lo bastante fuerte como para que el la escuchara para luego salir del cuarto rumbo nuevamente a la cocina, en menos de 10 minutos Draco hizo aparición en la misma sentados al lado de la castaña que le tendió una taza de café con leche- ¿contento de volver a Hogwarts?

-Puf que alegría volver a ver al marcado... a no perdón al Héroe del mundo mágico-ironizo a lo último por que bien claro esta que Harry sin ayuda de todos los que lucharon a su favor nunca hubiera podido derrotar a Voldemort...

-Eso lo tomo como un no

-¿y tu? ¿dentro de tres días lo estarás?- preguntó él

-No se, no me hace tanta ilusión como otros años- respondió encogiendose de hombros

-Pero este año sera el mejor de tu vida .

-¿por qué?- dijo al ver la seguridad con la que lo decía

-Por que seras amiga del gran Draco Malfoy

-Arrogante- dijo riéndose ella

-Y contento de serlo, jaja- dijo Draco -ahora que lo pienso bien, este año no va a haber trio de oro

-Creeme que si lo va a haber, te aseguro que Ginevra hará todo por ocupar mi lugar

-Que desgracia, bueno es hora de irme- dijo mirando su reloj pues si no se apuraba perdería el expreso eran las 10.20

-Mm te llevo...- dijo levantandose dirigiéndose seguida de Draco al garaje, se subió al auto que habían usado sus amigos el día que fueron a comer pizzas... Draco guardo su baúl en el auto y también se subió al lado de la castaña... durante el camino hablaron de vanalidades... en 15 minutos ya estaban ahí ya que la castaña no vivía muy lejos

-Bien, supongo que nos vemos el domingo- dijo Draco despidiendose

-Obvio, ahora llego a mi casa y le escribo la carta a Dumbledore

-ok, entonces hasta el domingo- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Saluda a Pansy y Blaise de mi parte- le pidió Hermione.

-Claro, chau - y así Draco camino rumbo al muro para atravesarlo al tiempo que Herms ponía en marcha el auto y volvió a su casa. El rubio atravesó el anden y como siempre se encontró con todos los alumnos y el tren escarlata, camino arrogantemente entro al tren y fue hacia el vagón que siempre ocupaban con sus amigos, cuando entro habían tres personas, Pansy que se le abalanzo encima dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Blaise que le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente Theodore Nott que se levanto del asiento y lo abrazo

-Amigo me alegra saber que estas bien, hace un mes me entere que por suerte estabas vivo gracias a estos energumenos y a Dumbledore, perdón por no haber ido a visitarte pero todavía estaba internado yo en san mungo hace unos días me dieron el alta- todo esto se lo dijo muy rápido Draco rió

-bueno si, si te entiendo pero respira un poco hombre jaja- Draco se dirigió hacia Blaise y le estrecho la mano y luego se sentó al lado de este mientras que pansy y Theo se sentaban frente a ellos...

-Mm una pregunta ustedes dos- dijo Draco refiriéndose a Blaise y Pansy- ¿que hacen aquí? no estaban hospedando se en el colegio ya?

-si pero son ideas de Dumbledore quería que todos los que estábamos allí tomáramos el expreso al igual que los demás- contesto Blaise...

.ha- fue la única respuesta de Draco..

-Hey Drak ¿Donde te estuviste quedando durante las vacaciones?, por que estos no me quisieron decir y como se que casi todos tus familiares murieron..- interrogo Nott

-¿Por que no le dijeron?- les preguntó a sus amigos

-Por que queríamos que le des vos la sorpresa- dijo Pansy

-Ok, bueno me quede en casa de Hermione Granger, ha y por cierto les manda saludos- dijo como si nada justo cuando daba esa noticia la puerta del compartimento se habría dejando ver a un chico alto pelo negro, ojos medio grises tes blanca y muy bonito.

-Así que amigo de Hermione... que raro- dijo el recién llegado sentándose al lado de Draco

-Jonatan Ezequien Testa hasta que te dignas a aparecer- dijo Pansy

-Sorry me entretuve con Millicent y no me digas Jonatan ezequiel Testa sabes que lo odio ¬¬

-Jet haci que estuviste con la puta de Millicent - dijo Draco... Jet asi le decian al chico

-Si, si...-contesto este- Nott ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?- la verdad era que todavía estaba shokeado por la noticia de Draco-vamos no es para tanto, son amigos de Hermione ¿y? ¿que tiene de malo? nada

-Lo sé solo que es medio increíble- dijo por fin Theo- y no me digas Nott...

-Ok, ok, ah Drak acabo de ver a Potter

-¿Y a mi que?-

-Seria bueno refregar le que su ex amiga es ahora tu amiga...

-No de eso se enterara en tres dias

-¿Que en estos tres días no se hablaran?- pregunto contrariado Jet.

-No por que ella no esta en el colegio

-¿Qué? ¿por que?- y Draco se vio a contarles de la venganza y de todo lo que le paso a la castaña. por que esos dos eran capaces de meter la pata...

-Zabini eres un cerdo- dijo Jet al final refiriéndose a la mentira que se formo de que se habian acostado- y cuentan con mi ayuda... y si quieren en ves de que este cerdo se haga pasar por su novio yo me ofrezco

-No servirá tanto par la venanza, Zabini tiene que ser... ¿Y tu Theo ayudas?

-si, si obvio-

-Bien me voy a dar una vuelta por el tren- dijo parandose Draco

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Jet y asi los dos salieron del compartimiento...

caminaron hasta que divisaron salir de un compartimento a un trio...

-Valla, valla, valla, si son san el cara rajada, la comadreja y la comadreja menor, pero, Mm hay un error este no es el trio que yo conozco ¿Donde esta su amiga la rata de biblioteca Granger?- dijo Draco mientras Jet sonreía a su lado

-Esa no es más nuestra amiga- dijo la mini Weasley con asco

-Que mal agradecidos, quien siempre los ayudo en todo y ustedes la hacen a un lado como un perro- esta ves quien hablo fue Jet mirando a los tres con cara de asco...-pero no respondieron... ¿donde esta Granger?.

-La Srita Granger este año no cursara en Hogwarts decidió seguir estudiando en un colegio muggle-dijo alguien atrás de Harry y sus acompañantes

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijeron Draco y Jet al mismos tiempo inclinando levemente la cabeza como saludo

-¿Co... como que... no volvera al colegio?- dijo shokeado aun Harry

-Asi es Potter, no quizo volver este año- continuo el profesor.- y ahora vallan a cambiarse que falta poco para llegar...


	12. regreso a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 12: De regreso a Hogwarts**

-Valla, valla, valla, si son el cara rajada, la comadreja y la comadreja menor, pero, mm hay un error este no es el trio que yo conozco. ¿Donde esta su amiga la rata de biblioteca Granger?- dijo Draco mientras Jet sonreía a su lado.

-Esa no es mas nuestra amiga- dijo la mini Weasley con asco.

-Mm que mal agradecidos, quien siempre los ayudo en todo y ustedes la hacen a un lado como un perro- esta ves quien hablo fue Jet mirando a los tres con cara de asco...-pero no respondieron... ¿Donde esta Granger?

-La srita Granger este año no cruzara en Hogwarts decidió seguir estudiando en un colegio muggle-dijo alguien atrás de Harry y sus acompañantes.

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijeron Draco y Jet al mismos tiempo inclinando levemente la cabeza como saludo...

-¿Co-como que... no volverá al colegio?- dijo shockeado aun Harry

-Así es Potter, no quiso volver este año- continuo el profesor.- y ahora vallan a cambiarse que falta poco para llegar...

Draco y Jet desaparecieron por el pasillo sonriendo, mientras Harry seguía shockeado por la noticia recién dada su mejor amiga, o mejor dicho quien había sido su mejor amiga no volvía al colegio, lo que significaba que no la iba a volver a ver -Harry amor vamos a cambiarnos- la voz de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-¿Eh?, a si, si vamos- contestó al fin agarrando la mano de Ginny

Hermione después de dejar a Draco en la estación de tren volvió a su casa manejando lentamente y escuchando temas de Camila en ese momento sonaba Coleccionista de canciones... Estaba media deprimida, por mas que solo eran por unos tres días no le agradaba en lo absoluto quedarse sola en su casa, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Draco, si solo eran tres días, pero tres días en los que se aburriría como nunca y que lo extrañaría... quien lo diría, hace un año hubiese pedido con todas sus fuerzas que no empezaran las clases con tal de no volver a verlo, ahora no veía la hora de volver a Hogwarts aunque el valla a ser su único amigo en todo el colegio, por que por mas que Blaise y Pansy la ayuden no significaba que sean amigos, aunque quien dice que en un futuro no lo sean...

-Las vueltas que da la vida- dijo en vos alta estacionando el auto en la cochera puesto que había llegado, bajo y fue directo a su habitación a Escribir la carta a Dumbledore con su falso arrepentimiento llego a su cuarto, agarro una pluma y pergamino y empezó con su carta...

Draco y Jet entraron a su compartimento riéndose habían logrado desconcertar a Potter y hasta dirían que habían hecho que se sintiera una basura, Pansy los miro... "que les hará tanta gracia" se pregunto, pregunta que no tardo en hacerles...-¿De que se ríen?

-jaja, de Potter, tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando se entero que Granger supuestamente no vuelve mas al colegio- contesto Jet..

-Y además nuestro amigo- señalando a Jet- les dijo Que mal agradecidos ella siempre los ayudo y ustedes la hacen a un lado como un perro- esto ultimo Draco lo hizo intentando imitar la voz de Jet, solo que le salio muy aguda

-Oye, yo no hablo así- intento hacerse el enfadado, el rubio rodó los ojos.

después de esa pequeña charla, todos se fueron a cambiar pues en menos de media hora llegarían a Hogwarts cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el compartimiento Pansy hablo...

-No veo la hora de que sea domingo y que llegue Hermione así no soy la única mujer en este grupo- dijo al ver como los cuatro chicos empezaban a golpearse jugando pero eso no quería decir que no sea fuerte, al escucharla pararon de golpearse y la miraron asombrados, si ella estaba sola en ese grupo era por que ella lo había querido e impuesto así, era muy celosa de sus amigos y alejaba a toda chica que se les acercaba, por eso era la única mujer en el grupo...

-¿Pan estas bien?- pregunto Theo desconfiado.

-si... ¿por?- dijo confusa

-Eh, bueno por que tu nunca quisiste a otra mujer en este grupo- dijo Blaise, Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja...

-sí, es verdad pero eso era por que ellas solo los buscaban por su dinero, por su popularidad y demás, no por que quisieran ser su amiga o "novia de verdad" pero con Hermione es distinto, sabemos de sobra que por su o mejor dicho nuestro dinero no esta con nosotros por nuestro dinero- vio como Nott y Jet no entendían y agrego- bueno al menos nosotros tres lo sabemos- señalando a Draco a Blaise y a ella misma, ahora que se daba cuenta no les habían dicho que Granger tenia dinero era un detalle que se les había olvidado- sobra decir que tiene suficiente popularidad como para juntarse con nosotros por eso, no se olviden que fue amiga de Harry potter, además ninguna de las demás chicas me callo bien, en cambio ella desde ese día que fuimos a su casa me agrado, tiene agallas, es solidaria y además siempre fue buena amiga muchas veces arriesgo su vida por salvar a los que se hacían llamar sus amigos...- termino su discurso al tiempo que el tren frenaba lentamente, ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade. El tren finalmente freno y Draco le sonrió a pansy al igual que sus amigos...

-Me alegra que al fin vallas a tener una amiga - los demás asintieron, era verdad nunca había tenido una amiga verdadera, nunca confió en nadie lo suficiente como para que alguna lo fuera y ellas tampoco confiaban en ella, era extraño era una de las chicas mas populares del colegio y no tenia ni una sola amiga, si quienes se hacían llamar su amiga pero aunque la considerara como tal no no tenia... sus únicos amigos verdaderos eran a esos cuatro que tenia delante de ella sonriendole realmente feliz por lo que les había dicho. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a ellos dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, los adoraba, eran mas que amigos eran como sus hermanos- Los quiero- les dijo finalmente.

-Nosotros también- dijeron los cuatro, Jet la invito a subirse a su espalda para llevarla caballito hasta afuera, gustosa acepto y los cuatro salieron del tren, para ir rumbo a los carruajes para volver a Hogwarts...

Apenas se bajaron del tren la mayoría de los alumnos se los quedaron mirando, no era muy común ver a los Slytherin, reír de esa manera y a Parkinson montada en la espalda de uno de ellos... Tenían que reconocer que era de lo mas extraño, ellos siempre adelante de la gente mantenían las apariencias, se suponía que ellos al igual que sus padres estaban del lado del señor oscuro y aunque esto no era así, si no querían morir habían tenido que mantener apariencias... "las apariencias engañan" muy acertado ese dicho... engañan y mucho, ellos 5 siempre fueron los mas fríos de su casa y por que no decir del colegio, pero nada era mas errado cuando estaban ellos solo se divertían, reían, bromeaban y sentían como cualquier adolescente o persona normal, por mucho que sus padres quisieron que siguieran sus pasos y se convirtieran en mortifagos, no pudieron influenciar-los ellos querían una vida normal y sabían muy bien que si vencía Voldemort ello no iba a ser posible, por que primero lucharian por librar al mundo mágico de los sangres sucias, pero el no se hubiese conformado con solo eso, hubiera seguido buscando motivos para causar otra guerra y ellos siendo sus seguidores no hubiesen podido tener esa vida que querían, si hubiesen seguido el camino de sus padres, y se hubiesen aliado a Voldemort y este hubiese vencido, serian como esclavos. Pero Voldemort no había vencido y si ellos hubiesen sido sus seguidores probablemente ahora estarían muertos como sus padres... o en Azkaban condenados al beso de dementor. Ellos cinco junto a otros 15 Slytherin de sexto habían sido de los pocos sabios que habían elegido bien, los demás habían formado parte de las tropas de voldemort... ese año Slytherin seria la casa que menos estudiantes tuviera, por lo menos en 7, 6 y 5 año....

-Que bien se siente no tener que cuidar las apariencias- dijo Pansy ya en el carruaje sonriendo.

-Sera el primer año que actuemos como normales... aunque claro siempre molestando a Weasley y Potter- opino Blaise

-Exacto- sonriendo de medio lado Draco

-Todo cambio cuando te vi, jamas imagine que habría...-

-¡Nop! no empieces Nott arruinas la canción y me taladras los oídos- grito Pansy en forma teatral

-jaja sabia que ibas a hacer eso...- dijo simplemente él riéndose, solo había empezado a cantar para fastidiarla, siempre lo hacia...

Hermione estaba releyendo la carta que le enviará a Dumbledore...

_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_se que le dije que no iba a volver a Hogwarts este año, pero me arrepentí,_

_ya estoy demasiado acostumbrada a usar magia como para ahora adaptarme_

_a un colegio muggle donde no enseñan nada que tenga que ver con magia y además_

_dan materias que hace muchisimo no veo, _

_y como usted me dijo que si me arrepentía podia volver, le queria preguntar_

_¿si estas bien si llego el domingo a la noche?, espero que no haya problema_

_desde ya gracias..._

_Hermione Granger_

la doblo y la metio dentro de un sobre, se la puso en la pata a su lechuza la acaricio y habrio su ventana, miro su reloj eran las 7 de la tarde tardaria unas sos horas en llegar la carta asi que suponia llegaria a la hora de la cena, se sento en el borde de la cama y suspiro, iban a ser los 2 días mas aburridos de su vida, la mayoria de sus amigos se habian ido de vacaciones, menos Pía pero esa no era su amiga, menos Pía y Luka, mañana llamaria a Luka para pasar el día con él, ya que seria la última ves que lo veria hasta que vuelva para navidad si es que volvía, de sus amigos él era el único que sabía que era bruja, el era su mejor amigo junto con Juli, pero esta última no sabia nada, no por que np confiara en ella, si no por que ella con su hermano Tom se contaban todo, y sabia que se le iba a escapar y se lo diria y preferia no correr riesgos...

ya habian llegado a Hogwarts estaban en el Gran comedor, como lo supusieron en Slytherin no habia muchos alumnos era la mesa menos habitada de todo el salón, habia rostros nuevos de todos los cursos y por supuesto estaban entrando bastantes de primero, estaban sentados por el medio de la mesa, Draco en el medio de frente a la mesa de Gryffindor, Jet a su izquierda, Blaise a su derecha y Pansy y Nott en frente de ellos... una ves terminada la elección de casa para ls de primeros y los nuevos alumnos Dumbledore se levanto de su silla para dar su discurso...

-Bienvenidos querido alumnos, como sabran sera un año muy especial y muy alegre, ya que logramos derrotar a Voldemort, queria informarles que este año las clases seran utilizadas para la unión de las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor compartiran todas sus clases al igual que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff- se escucharon varios murmullos de desagrado principalmente por parte de los leones- y ademas saben perfectamente que esta prohíbido ingresar al bosque prohíbido... bueno buen provecho- dijo finalmente haciendo un movimiento con la mano y acto seguido aparecio la comida... estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando una lechuzaentro al gran comedor, vieron como se posaba delante del profesor Dumbledor... Draco sonrío sabia que esa carta seria de Hermione... Harry y Ron miraron extrañados si no se equivocaban esa era la lechuza de su ex amiga, vieron como el profesor sonrio cuando hubo leido la carta para luego hacer aparecer una pluma y pergamino para responder

_Srita Granger:_

_No hay ningun problema con que vuelva al colegio, ya me lo habia imaginado..._

_la esperamos entonces para el horario de la cena del domingo supongo..._

_le informó que sera una de las prefectas de su casa_

_Cuidese_

_Albus Dumbledore_

le puso la carta en la pata a la lechuza y esta salio volando, dejando al viejito sonriendo... que se paro de repente y empezo a hablar de nuevo...

-Me habia olvidado, debo nombrar a los prefectos y premios anuales. Los prefectos de Slytherin son Draco Lucius Malfoy y Jonatan ezequiel Testa, De Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood y Terry Boot, de Hufflepuff Hannah abbott y Justin Finch-Fletchley y de Gryffindor Harry Potter y la otra alumna llegara el domingo, y finalmente los premios anuales son...- la malloria de los presentes de Gryffindor se quedaron con la duda de quien seria la alumna que seria prefecta, pero los 5 chicos de Slytherin tenian una pequeña idea de quien seria...- Theodore Nott de Slytherin y Susan Bones de Hufflepuff... ahora si pueden seguir son su cena...

-Felicitaciones- le dijeron sus amigos a Theo este solo sonrio y asintio


	13. Como ganó un lugar en su corazón

**Capitulo 13: de como logro un lugar en su corazón**

**Mesa de Gryffindor:**

-Harry ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Ronald a su amigo, desde el encuentro con Malfoy en el tren y de que se enterara por Dumbledore de que Hermione no iba a volver ese año, había sentido como si algo le pesara en su pecho, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que le hacia falta algo... Harry al percatarse de que su amigo le hablaba lo miro.

-¿Decías?- pregunto confuso

-¿qué, si te encuentras bien?

-Eh... Sí, sí no es nada solo estoy cansado- mintió el pelo azabache para volver a pozar su vista en su plato... Ron solo se encogió de hombros sin darle al menor importancia, mientras una pelirroja disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención de su mesa por ser la nueva integrante del nuevo "Trio de oro" y por ser la novia de Harry Potter...

**Mesa de Slytherin:**

Jet estaba muy concentrado en su comida, Pansy hablaba animadamente con Blaise sobre este año unirse al equipo de quidditch, mientras que Draco miraba atentamente a la mesa de Gryffindor separada apenas por un metro de su mesa, miraba específicamente a Potter, se comportaba de manera extraña, estaba de espaldas a él, pero igualmente mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo la cabeza gacha y no probaba bocado, sonrió, si no se equivocaba Potter estaba pasando por una especie de ...

-Remordimiento- interrumpió Nott sus pensamientos, al ver que Draco lo miraba extrañado agrego- no se que le dijiste en el tren pero se nota a leguas que siente remordimiento... y tarde o temprano va a darse cuenta que se equivoco, y ahí lo vamos a ver peor de lo que esta hoy- finalizo Theo.

-Seguramente- afirmo el rubio sonriendo- y cuentame Theo como fueron tus vacaciones.

-Maravillosa no te imaginas, las pase en el mejor lugar del mundo- dijo Theo con sarcasmo- Fueron horribles, me pase todas las vacaciones salvo las ultimas tres semanas en San Mungo...- mientras Theo le relataba sus divertidas vacaciones en el hospital la imagen de la castaña le vino a la cabeza, la extrañaba, sonaba idiota, ni hace un día se había ido y ya la extrañaba, pero era lógico pasaba el mayor tiempo del día con ella, habían hecho casi todo juntos en las vacaciones y desde luego le había tomado un gran cariño, muy pocas personas eran capaces de llegar al corazón del rubio y ella había empezado a hacerlo cuando él y sus amigos quisieron unirse a la orden, ella había sido la única junto con Dumbledore que les había creído y aun estando la situación de ella con todos como estaba se enfrento a todos por él, por ellos...

**Flash Back:**

-Malfoy, ¿Pretendes qué te creamos?. Estas demente- afirmó Harry, estaban en el despacho del director, Draco, Jet, Pansy, Theo y Blaise habían ido a pedirle al director que los deje pasar a su bando, este había convocado de inmediato a toda la orden para discutirlo, claro el primero en saltar había sido Potter y Weasley, Granger solo se había quedado en un rincón escuchando, Harry había estando diciendo no se cuantas taradeces sobre por que no debían ellos unirseles...-Son de Slytherin...- esto último que había dicho el pelo azabache había logrado que la castaña que estaba frente a él pero a mas de un metro de distancia apoyada en la pared se incorporara de esta y caminara hasta quedar frente a Harry que la miraba sin comprender...

-Oh vamos Potter, ¿"Son de slytherin"?- empezó diciendo la castaña dejando sorprendido a la mayoría de los presentes sobre todo a los Slytherins menos a Dumbledore que mostró un pequeñisima sonrisa que nadie advirtió- ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? pues bien, que tiene que sean de Slytherin, Snape es de slytherin, la Sra Malfoy fue de Slytherin y en ningún momento traicionaron a la orden, Malfoy este año pudo tranquilamente haber matado a Dumbledore pero no lo hizo y creeme que tuvo mas de una oportunidad pero prefirió no hacerlo, y que no se te olvide que desde ese en el que él decidió no matarlo esta escondido en este castillo y no salio ni una sola ves desde entonces como para haber planeado esto con alguien... vamos Potter deja el orgullo a un lado, necesitas aleados para esta guerra, si no no llegaras a ninguna parte- diciendo esto ultimo la castaña había abandonado el despacho furiosa, desde que había empezado a hablar estaba furiosa y se le notaba... después de sus palabras, la mayoría de la orden voto que si, que podían unirse, aunque claro Potter y Weasley no cambiaron de opinión

unos días después los únicos que habían agradecido a la castaña habían sido Theo y Pansy lo que ella solo había asentido sin decir nada mas, y como olvidar, a su madre, que se apareció en el colegio en medio del comedor y cuando entro la abrazo como si fuese su hija, agradeciendole por lograr que aceptaran a su hijo en la orden, en este caso, Hermione le había regalado a Narcisa una sonrisa rota, con una mirada llena de tristeza que para nada paso desapercibida por Narcisa que la abrazo mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente para luego dejarla ir hacia su mesa y ver como se sentaba en una punta sola, viendo como todos le hacían el vació...

**Fin del Flash back.**

-Y luego mientras estaba en esa habitación me hice amigo de Luna Loovengod, una joven muy agradable por cierto- finalizo su relato Theo, curioso, quien lo iba a decir, el de amigo con Hermione y su amigo con Luna que hasta el año pasado no la soportaba, sonrió y se levanto Debian ir a la sala común... esa noche durmió tranquilo...

La castaña también, pensando que solo seria un día y medio mas sola en esa casa....

**Sábado:**

**Hogwarts:**

Draco y los demás durmieron hasta tarde, hasta las 3 de la tarde no se levantaron, cuando finalmente lo hicieron bajaron a desayunar donde se cruzaron a San Potter y la comadreja en la puerta del comedor...

-San Potter, donde dejaste a tu gran amiga la que te salva de todos los líos- fue el saludo inicial de Draco.

-Draco, no te olvides de que no son mas amigos, la dejo tirada por estar con la comadreja- acompaño Jet, luego los cinco estallaron en carcajadas entrando al comedor dejando a un Harry muerto de Remordimentos...

_**Casa de Herms:**_

Se había levantado después del medio día, se había duchado, almorzado y ahora esperaba a que llegara Luka, este llego alrededor de las 3 de la tarde una ves dentro de la casa se dirigieron hacia su habitación... hablaban de distintas cosas hasta que Luka la noto nerviosa..

-Oye, Mía, por que te pone tan nerviosa volver este año a Hogwarts- Hermione lo dudo, pero finalmente le contó todo desde su pelea con su amigos hasta la venganza.

-Los mataría a esos dos si los tuviera delante mio- dijo Luka lleno de ira- Pero ten cuidado ¿Si? no me gustaría que te hagan mas daño Herms.

-No te preocupes lo tendre.- eran ya las ocho y Hermione debia hacer su baul... se despidieron pero lukas antes de irse le dijo...- cuidate brujita :).. ahh y cuando te hagas novia de Draco avisame ¿Si?

-¿Que? ¿Novia de Draco?

-Si creeme ustedes dos terminaran juntos.

-No digas estupideses

-No lo son, bueno ahora si me voy... adios- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejandola confundida


	14. ¡Inicio de la Venganza!

_**Mentiras al Descubierto...**_

_**Capitulo 14: vuelta a Hogwarts e inicio de la venganza**_

_['' ¿La venganza es el manjar más dulce condimentado en el infierno? '']_

Luego de que se fuera luka, Hermione volvió a su habitación a terminar de guardar algunas cosas en su baúl, no se iba a poder despedir de su padrino como quería, ya que este seguía de viaje, ocupándose de los negocios de la familia Granger, ya que ella aun era menor y no podía ocuparse y además lo dejaba en buenas manos, su padrino era un experto en negocios... Estaba ansiosa, quería que ya fuera domingo para volver al colegio, quería volver a su segundo hogar, quería volver a ver a Draco, y a pesar que parezca extraño tambien extrañaba a Pansy y Blaise, irónico, este último no había echo nada para parar la mentira y aun así le había tomado un gran cariño y proximamente seria la "Novia" de zabini, Sonrió, ¿cuantas sorpresas le esperarían en Hogwarts? no sabia por que pero intuía que muchas.

**Hogwarts... Sala común Gryffyndor:**

El nuevo "trio de oro estaba sentado frente a la chimenea apagada, ya que recién terminaba el verano y no hacia frío, ninguno decía nada, Ron leía un suplemento de Quidditch sentado en un sillón donde cabía el solo, Ginny estaba en un sillón de dos plazas sentada, colgada del brazo de Harry mientras que este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sinceramente las palabras de los Slytherin lo habían dejado muy mal. era verdad el había cambiado a Hermione por Ron sin dejar que esta le diera una explicacion, explicación que el sabia perfectamente le quizó dar mas de una ves, pero nunca la escucho, o siempre que lo quería hacer Ron o Ginny se metían alegando que no hablara con traidoras... por alguna razón se sentía culpable, ella había perdido a sus padres y el la había dejado sola, con su dolor, y encima no la volvería a ver mas... ¿que pasaría si todo lo que le había dicho Ron no fuera cierto?, ¿si Hermione nunca le hubiese sido infiel a Ronald?, ¿si la juzgo solo por las apariencias?... nunca se lo perdonaria, se sentiría la peor persona del mundo, y lo sabia si ahora creyendo que todo eso había sido cierto sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola, no quería imaginarse como se sentiría si todo hubiese sido mentira...

-¿amor, te pasa algo?- la voz de la metiche de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos, la miro desconcertado pues se había olvidado que estaba en la Sala Común con su novia y Ron

-no, solo estoy un poco cansado- dijo después de unos segundos...

**en los Jardines:**

Estaban sentados y recostados en la orilla del lago, había sido realmente un sábado muy aburrido, y todavía se sentía el aburrimiento, ninguno decía nada, pensaban en que podrían hacer para entretenerse, para colmo con quienes se divertian fastidiandolos no los habían vuelto ver después del encontronazo a la entrada del comedor, ya que según parecía no habían vuelto a salir de su Sala Común... Blaise estaba apoyado contra un árbol con las piernas cruzadas pero a la ves estiradas, contra el mismo árbol estaba Theo que al contrario de Blaise tenia una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, Draco y Jet recostados uno al lado del otro cerca del árbol donde se apoyaban sus dos amigos y finalmente Pansy que estaba sentada cruzando las piernas de forma india cuidando que no se le viera nada por la pollera de espaldas al lago mirando a los demás cuatro, si definitivamente era muy aburrido. Bufo llamando la atención de sus amiguitos.

-Que suerte que mañana viene Hermione así por lo menos podre hablar de cosas interesantes con una chica- murmuro la pelinegra por lo bajo, claro que esto no impidió que sus amigos la escucharan...

-¿Quien los diría, no? cinco Slytherin esperando impacientes que vuelva Hermione Granger y principalmente, que Pansy no vea la hora de que esta vuelva...- comentó divertido Theo haciendo sonreír a sus amigos, era verdad, extraño, demente, irónico, irreal y todo lo que se les ocurriera pensar pero cierto, por mas que Theo y Jet no conocieran mas que de vista a Hermione, no veían la hora de que volviese a Hogwarts presentían que se iban a encariñar demasiado, claro no por nada Draco se había encariñado con ella y eso que es difícil que este se encariñe con las personas...

-Ahora que lo pienso, pobre, se empezara a juntar con nosotros y todo lo que quieras, eso implica que la defenderemos, pero tiene que seguir compartiendo sala con Weasley y los demás Gryffindors y ahí sera muy difícil poder defenderla- opino Jet. Draco que mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe y se incorporo quedando sentado, era verdad no lo había pensado, pero pobre de algún maldito gryffindor que se atreviera a hacerle algo y que el se enterara, luego de pensar eso mas tranquilo se volvio a tumbar sobre el pasto y cierra los ojos, sin darse cuenta que Pansy sonreía graciosa por la reacción del rubio hacia segundos

_**DOMINGO:**_

La joven pelinegra se desperezaba en su cama mientras bostezaba, abrió los ojos de golpe eufórica pegando un salto fuera de la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, haciendo que una de sus compañeras de cuarto Antonia Jonas la mirara sorprendida pues no era muy común ver entrando al baño a una tan euforicamente feliz Pansy Parkinson. sorpresa que se le fue dos minutos después, no le importaba lo que le pasara a Parkinson así que se volvió a dormir... luego de bañarse cambiarse, salio de su cuarto igual de contenta no sin antes agarrar su Ipod, si ahora se podían usar esas cosas en el castillo ya que después de reformarlo después de la guerra habían hecho un hechizo para que andarán algunos artefactos muggles... como decía salio feliz de su cuarto bajando a la sala común mientras cantaba pero sin que saliera ningún sonido de su boca una canción que en ese mismo momento escuchaba, aun con auriculares puestos y todo logro escuchar el comentario de su querido amigo Blaise...

-¡O no!, refugiensen donde puedan se viene el fin del mundo, pansy esta raramente feliz- actuó dramaticamente Blaise ocultándose detrás de un almohadon para finalmente reírse

-

ja. ja. ja... Que risa, muy gracioso zabini- dijo sarcástica Pansy pero aun sin perder la sonrisa, si señores, feliz por que hoy al fin volvia Hermione y iba a poder tener una amiga de verdad, se sentó al lado de Blaise entre este y Draco quienes le dieron cada uno un beso en una mejilla... Jet y theo según le dijeron sus amigos aun dormían

**Casa Hermione:**

se levanto apurada, se cambio y salio corriendo practicamente, eran 10 y media y no podía arriesgarse a perder el expreso... estaba deslumbrante, muy bonita realmente tenia puesta una remera musculosa verde lisa de escote en v que tenia capucha, una pollera dos manos arriba de la rodilla a tablas color blanco, mientras que el los pies tenia unas converse del mismo color que la remera, y el pelo liso atado en una coleta alta aun que con algunos mechones sueltos adelante. Llego a tiempo a la estación y menos cinco estaba arriba del tren, seria un viaje muy, muy, muy aburrido...

**Hogwarts..**

5 slytherins entraban al comedor nerviosos, de esos 5, 3 eran los mas nerviosos y de esos tres un rubio moría de nervios... dirigieron su vista hacia la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore les regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadoras, luego de eso tomaron asientos mientras el comedor se iba llenando de gente, había pasado un rato desde que estuvieran ahí y no había rastros de los tres gryffindors.

-Malditos Gryffindors, que no se les haya ocurrido faltar justo hoy a la cena- murmuro Draco mientras miraba hacia la entrada, sus amigos rieron... y mas al ver como se relajaba después que los recién mencionado hicieran acto de presencia en el comedor... ya estaba el comedor lleno, salvo por algún que otro alumno que no había ido a cenar, todos sentados, las puerta del comedor cerradas y Dumbledore sonriendo como si supiese todo lo que fuese a pasar esa noche, los cinco Slytherin impacientes mirando de ves en cuando a las puertas del comedor...

media hora eterna había pasado desde que llegaron al comedor y todavía no aparecía hasta que de repente y haciendo ruido las grandes puertas se abrieron, todos por instintos miraron hacia las puertas para ver quiera la persona que hacia acto de presencia, distintas reacciones por partes de todos los presentes... Pansy sonrió feliz, y aun mas eufórica de lo que había estado, Jet no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que admirar a quien había abierto las puertas, si bien hace unos dos años se vestía femeninamente, ahora estaba hermosa, Blaise sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo... Theo también sonrió pero con impaciencia, quería conocerla hablar con ella. Draco, quedo boquiabierto, había tenido la posibilidad de verla en bikini, polleras, Shorts y ropa de dormir, pero por alguna razon le encantaba cuando se alisaba el pelo, Harry no lo creia, supuestamente ella no volveria, que hacia ahi, Ginny moria de envidia, de un momento a otro Hermione Granger volvia a ser el centro de atencion... y Ron se atraganto (me encantaria decir y se murio) con el pedaso de carne que en esos momentos estaba comiendo, los demas Gryffindors, Slytherins, Huffelpùf y Ravenclaws tambien sorprendidos pues a todos les habia llegado ala noticia de que no volveria a Hogwarts, Luna sonreia feliz... Dumbledore mantenia la misma sonrisa, Minerva emosionada de volver a ver a su gran alumna y hasta Snape se permitio emitir una sonrisita que borro al instante par no delatarse... Hermione Granger empezo a caminar, pero contrario a lo que creian se dirijia a paso seguro o eso aparentaba al menos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, paso por al lado de distintos alumnos que la miraban confundidos hasta que llego entre Jet y Theo y agarrando del cuello de la camisa haciendo que se pare le dio un apasionado beso a Blaise, dejando a muchos sorprendidos hasta al propio Zabini que por mas que sabia del plan no lo podia creer y asi dieron comienzo a lo que parecia un laaaargaa _**VENGANZA...**_


	15. Cambios

_**

* * *

**_

Mentiras al descubierto:

_**Capitulo 15: Materia, Profesor y alumnos nuvos...**_

_( Broken Dreams )_

* * *

Mientras Hermione y Blaise se besaban, todo el comedor se lleno de murmullos, los profesores los miraban sorprendidos menos Albus que sonreía complice, Ginny la miraba de una manera demasiado envidiosa, Potter no podia creer que esa chica fuese quien un año atrás fue su mejor amiga, con respecto a Ronald estaba rojo de furia, Draco y la castaña tuvieron razón si algo no se bancaba la zanahoria con patas era quedar mal delante de todos, y si bien el había empezado la mentira, una cosa era decirlo siendo justamente eso; Una mentira y otra muy distinta es ver que tu mentira se vuelve realidad y que es probable que siempre haya sido así, osea que el fuese cornudo en el momento que lo invento.

Jet no sacaba su vista de la castaña simplemente y finalmente Draco que según pensaba ese beso se estaba alargando más de lo necesario aun que no llevaran besándose ni cinco minutos.

-Ya estuvo bueno, no hace falta que dure tanto- dijo en un tono bajo con el ceño fruncido para que solo lo escucharan sus amigos y los dos chicos que se besaban, Pansy y Theo dejaron escapar una risita. esas palabras hicieron que la castaña se separara del moreno. Acto seguido.

-¡Draco!- gritó Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo, abrazo que fue correspondido por supuesto- Te extrañe.

-Yo también- contesto el chico.

De acuerdo si los había sorprendido el volver a verla, cuando se suponía que no volvería a Hogwarts y también que entrara y le diera semejante beso a Blaise esto los dejo duros... Y era lógico teniendo en cuenta que hasta el año pasado se odiaban y que ningún alumno sabia que Draco estuvo viviendo en las vacaciones en la casa de Hermione... interrumpiendo tan lindo abrazo Dumbledore, se levanto y hablo.

-Bueno, Bienvenida nuevamente Srita. Granger, por favor si es tan amable de ir a sentarse, mañana podrá seguir con los saludos, debo hacer un anuncio- Hermione asintió sonrojada y se dirigio a la mesa de Griffyndor, se sentó algo alejada de sus tres ex amigos prestando atención a lo que diría el director.

-Si bien esto se los podría haber dicho el viernes, decidí decírselos hoy ya que me gustan las sorpresas... Mis queridos alumnos, eh agregado una nueva materia a sus estudios- se escucharon bufidos y protestas- no se quejen, que esta materia es entretenida, esta materia se imparte principalmente en el mundo muggle, la materia es...- hizo un suspenso al que agrego el redoblante de tambores, recibiendo una mirada de resignación de parte de Mcgonagall que se preguntaba "como puede ser tan infantil" y luego prosigio- Teatro y música, el profesor durante las horas que les toque que serán 3 dará un poco de teatro y un poco de música, la tendrán los días Martes, jueves y viernes en el horario correspondiente a su curso y Gryffindor la tendrá con Slytherin y Ravenclaw con Hufflelpuff... bien ahora un fuerte aplauso para recibir a su nuevo profesor... Cedric Diggory- por las puertas del comedor ingreso Cedric de 21 años, el siempre desde chiquito estudio música y teatro, y ahora se había convertido en profesor de esas materias, y Albus había decidido que impartiera las dos juntas en una sola... mientras se dirigía a la mesa de profesores todas las alumnas lo seguían con la mirada menos Hermione que parecía concentradisima en su plato, se sentó en la mesa de profesores y Dumbledore siguió hablando -Bien entonces ya pueden seguir cenando, buen provecho- dicho esto se sentó.

Hermione levanto la vista de su plato y frente a ella una chica rubia la miraba, parecía nueva pues nunca la había visto en Gryffindor

-Hola Soy Jacqueline Jones- dijo la rubia de ojos claros esendiendole una mano.

-Mucho gusto Hermione Granger- contesto estrechando la mano de Jacqueline- dime Herms o Mía como quieras.

-y tu dime Jackie- le sonrió- ¿Eres la Hermione Granger que estuvo en la batalla contra Voldemort, la amiga de Harry Potter, una de las integrantes del trio de oro?- pregunto curiosa.

-a la primer pregunta te respondo que si, la segunda, no, y la tercera también es no- respondió con cara de asco.

-Pero en todos lados durante estos años se digo que eran amigos y que junto con otro chico eran el trio de oro- dijo confusa Jackie,- eh, se me olvidaba te presento a mi primo Thiago Bedoya Agüero y a un chico que conocimos aquí Alan Mcnamara- eran los dos chicos que estaban sentados al lado de la castaña, miro a cada uno que le estaban estirando sus manos para que la estreche y así lo hizo al que estaba a su derecha que era Thiago le tendió la mano izquierda cruzándola por adelante suyo y a Alan le tendió la mano derecha - Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger- una ves que tuvo su mano de vuelta y viendo como los tres chicos estaban curiosos por saber si ella había sido la amiga de Potter y demás contesto.

-Eso que dijeron es cierto, estuve en la batalla, fui amiga de Potter y fui integrante del "trio de oro" pero, Potter no es mas mi amigo y Weasley tampoco y por ende el "trio de oro" se disolvió, o mejor dicho no, ahora la otra integrante es una Weasley- finalizo, los tres querían preguntar más, como por que se pelearon pero no lo creían conveniente- y bien ustedes, porque vienen en este ultimo año a Hogwarts?

-Por que nuestros padres nos llevaron a vivir a Francia cuando empezó la primer guerra y como ya termino volvimos a Inglaterra- contesto Thiago refiriéndose a Jacky y él...

-ha. ¿y tu Alan?

-Algo parecido pero yo viví en Bulgaria- respondió simplemente

-interesante, por lo que veo, vamos todos a 7mo ¿no?

-Siiii- dijo emocionada Jacky.

* * *

_**Mesa Slytherin:**_

-Jo, vieron la cara de Weasley- pregunto riéndose Pansy

-Mm no creo que la hayan visto, Jet miraba a Hermione embobado y Draco miraba como se besaban- dijo burlón Theo ganandose una fulminante mirada de parte del rubio.

-Deja tus chistes de lado- dijo enojándose...

-ags, que enojon eres Merlín

-¿yo enojon?- dijo el rubio señalándose Dramaticamente- pero por favor

-Bien ahora no vamos a tener que soportar a la aburrida Pansy todo el día diciendonos todo el día, me aburro- opino Jet

-Oh si que me vas a tener que soportar, y en ves de a mi sola, también a Hermione - dijo triunfante

-ay no, va a ser un dolor de cabeza- dijo Blaise imaginandoselas mientras se daba la cabeza contra la mesa

-hey amigo para, te vas a hacer mas daño en la cabeza del que ya tienes- dijo burlon Draco

-ja. ja. ja. Que graciosos estamos todos hoy eh- dijo Zabini.

-muy- obtuvo como respuesta de parte de Theo.

-No saben lo bien que besa Hermione- cambio de tema, se gano dos golpes en su nuca uno de parte de Pansy y otro de parte de Draco- bueno, bueno me callo

-Hasta que dices algo sensato- dijo el rubio

-Yo siempre soy sensato- despues de esas palabras sus cuatro amigos estallaron en carcajadas...

La cena termino y todos se fueron hacia sus torres, Hermione, al igual que los demas prefectos tenia una habitacion para ella sola... se acosto en su cama y se durmio enseguida, mañana seria un dia muy agitado...

* * *

_Hola... Bueno... no saben lo felix que me hacen... 15 Reviews.. ralmente garacias y bueno, admito que no son largos los capis, pero pasa que ya los tengo escritos asi de cortos y si bien podria unirlos, no se, ya esta armado asi y no quiero unir los capis, en fin, todavia quedan algunos cortos asi, pero más adelante son mas largos... espero les guste el cap, no pasa nada ineresante, pero buieno!!_

_Besoss!_

_**¿ReViews?**_

**_*_**


	16. Primer día de clases y una pelea

**_Capitulo 16:  
_****_primer día de clases y una pelea..._**

* * *

Primer día de clases, como para no perder la costumbre la primer materia que les tocaba era Doble posiones. Gryffindor perdería puntos mayormente por culpa de Harry y Ronald, y por ahí por culpa de Neville, Slytherin siendo el favorito del profesor en cambio ganaría los puntos perdidos de Gryffindor...

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara provocando que se llevara las manos a los ojos para así intentar dormir, pero como siempre una ves que se despertaba no podía volver a dormir. Retiro sus manos dejando ver unos lindos ojos grises, miro hacia los costados, aveces extrañaba tener compañeros de cuarto, aveces eso era mas divertido, aunque claro tener una habitación para vos solo también tenia unos cuantos beneficios, se fue desperezando lentamente, y luego se incorporo en la cama, camino hacia el baño y se miro al espejo, el cual le devolvió una cara soñolienta, cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta que recién se despertó... se lavo la cara y volvió a su cuarto a buscar su uniforme para luego volver al baño para bañarse, se metió en la ducha tirando la cabeza para atrás para que el agua fría le de en la cara y así despertarse de una buena ves por todas... costumbres, en los días de calor solía bañarse con agua fría y en los días de Frió con agua bien caliente, son mañas que se heredan, su madre hacia lo mismo, tarde o temprano te das cuenta que alguna cosa que solían hacer tus abuelos, padres o hermanos, vos las haces, a lo mejor nunca te des cuenta pero es así... termino de ducharse y se cambio, cuando hubo terminado se miro una ves mas en el espejo... bien, seguía teniendo cara de dormido pero tampoco se le notaba tanto como antes, miro su pelo, llevo su mano a este y lo desordeno haciendo que unos mechones cayeron sobre sus ojos, sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a su sala común, no había nadie, frunció el ceño, una de dos, o era muy temprano o era muy tarde y se había quedado dormido... miro el reloj de la sala...

-Mierda, me quede dormido- dijo mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba las 8.55, y salia corriendo hacia su clase, por suerte el aula estaba en las mazmorras...

* * *

Una hora y media antes la castaña ya se había levantado, se acostó en el suelo a la vez que empezaba a hacer abdominales, siempre desde sus 10 años los hacia, todo había empezado por que siempre que se levantaba veía a su papa hacerlos, y uno de esos días ella se acostó a su lado y empezó a hacerlos también para hacerle compañía, cosa que su padre le había agradecido con una sonrisa llena de amor, y así todas las mañanas se levantaba e iba donde su padre a hacer abdominales y era hasta el día de hoy que los seguía haciendo, cuando termino de hacer su serie de ejercicio se dirigió a tomar un baño... cuando termino de bañarse, vestirse y maquillarse se miro al espejo... llevaba puesto el uniforme de colegio, la pollera de este era dos manos mas arriba de la rodilla, sin una arruga, la camisa ajustada al cuerpo con dos botones desabrochados y las mangas remangadas, la corbata media floja, y no llevaba túnica, y no si se suponía que hacia cerca de 30 grados, ya bastante era tener que llevar camisa de manga larga, el maquillaje, solo se había delineado los ojos de negro y puesto sombra rosa... miro su reloj, bien tenia tiempo para desayunar y llegar a tiempo a su clase... bajo las escaleras encontrándose en la sala común a...

-Hola Mía, ¿como estas?

-Bien Jacky, ¿y tu?- preguntó mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

-Bien... ¿vas a desayunar?- la castaña asintió- ok, ve yendo que yo tengo que esperar a mi primito y a mi amigo...

-de acuerdo, nos vemos allá o en clases..chau- dijo la castaña dejando sola a la rubia.

-no puedo creer que te hables con una mosquita muerta como ella- dijo una vos proveniente de las escaleras, la rubia giro la cabeza hacia donde venia la vos... Ginevra Weasley.

-Prefiero juntarme con una moquita muerta, que con una enana prepotente y agrandada- le dijo con simpleza, el rostro de la colorada se iba poniendo del mismo tono de su pelo.

-como te atreves- dijo indignada

-yo no soy la que empezó criticando-respondió encojiendose de hombros en el momento en que por las escaleras de hombres bajaban su primito y su amigo, los miro les sonrió y una ves que estuvieron uno a cada lado de ella los agarro por el brazo y les dijo- ¿vamos?

-Obvio primita... pero antes. ¿te esta molestando?- pregunto Thiago señalando a la pequeña zorra eh digo pequeña Weasley...

-no para nada, solo intercambiábamos opiniones- dijo sonriente, ven como a la pelirroja le aumentaba el color rojo de la cara... y sin nada mas se dirigieron al gran comedor...

Ginevra pego un grito de frustracion, "agg rubia idiota" pensó mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se sentaba en un sillón...

-Ronald. Ron. Roooonn- llamaba Harry a su pelirrojo amigo intentando despertarlo...-RONALD WEASLEY DESPIERTA- grito finalmente con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada. - sino me das otra opción- dijo el niño que vivió sacando su varita- Aqua- pronuncio haciendo que saliera un chorro muy potente de agua empapando así enteramente al pelirrojo y como era de esperarse este finalmente se despertó.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó Ron enojado... Harry riendo le dijo-te despierto, tenemos posiones, y si no te apuras, no podrás desayunar...- con esas ultimas palabras logro que el pelirrojo se levantara y se cambiara a la velocidad de la luz...- ¿y que opinas del nuevo profesor?-pregunto Potter mientras su amigo se vestía..

-Agh, que todas las chicas de Hogwarts van andar tras el... y no nos va a dejar ninguna- contesto aun mas molesto

-Habla por ti yo ya tengo al amor de mi vida- dijo el pelinegro con cara de bobo.

-va, como digas... estúpida materia, encima es obligatoria, y encima con Slytherin, Dumbledore esta cada ves mas loco

-Ronie, Ronie, no te olvides que este año todas las materias son con Slytherin- le informo su amigo negando con la cabeza...- y apurate, solo nos quedarian 5 minutos para desayunar...- el pelirrojo se termino de cambiar al fin y junto a su amigo bajaron a la sala común donde salieron por el retrato junto con la pelirroja colgada del brazo de su novio...

Cuando Hermione llego al comedor en la puerta se encontró con Luna quien le sonrió

-Hola Hermione, ¿podemos hablar por favor?- pidió la rubia, Mia la miro extrañada, casi ningún estudiante le dirigía la palabra o al menos eso hasta el año pasado...

-Hola Luna, si supongo que si- respondió dudosa...

-Bien, veni sentemosnos ahí- dijo señalando un banco que había a unos pocos metros, se encaminaron hacia ahí y luna empezó a hablar- Mira Hermione, yo, yo se que vos el año pasado no fuiste la que le fue infiel a Ronald, si no que fue el quien te engaño y que vos lo encontraste, yo por eso no me junte mas con el y mil veces intente decirle a Harry como eran las cosas pero siempre algo lo impedía y si no me acerque a vos, fue por que siempre nos llevamos bien, pero solo hablabamos cuando estaba Harry de por medio, después solo nos saludábamos y ya- finalizo la rubia, Hermione le sonrió.

-me alegra que vos si creas en mi... y gracias, me gustaría que hablemos mas seguido- dijo Hermione abrazándola- ahora vamos a desayunar por que si no llegaremos tarde a clases- la rubia asintió y las dos entraron al gran comedor...

Hermione se dirigió a su mesa y Luna a la suya, la castaña miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin buscando a sus amigos pero solo vio a dos chicos que ayer había visto que estaban con Draco, Pansy y Blaise... si no se equivocaba el que la saludaba y le sonreía se llamaba Jonathan testa, y el otro chico que también la saludaba con la mano Theodore Nott, ella les sonrió timidamente y los saludo también... dejo de prestar atención a la mesa de Slytherin y miro hacia la puerta del gran comedor por la cual entraban Pansy y Blaise, le extraño que el rubio no viniera con ellos pero bueno, los dos chicos se acercaban hacia ella, Pan llego primero y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, no olvidemos los que desayunaban aun no acostumbrados a esa amistad los miraban, y finalmente se acerco Blaise ella esperaba a que la saludar igual que Pansy pero el moreno le planto un beso en la boca y luego la saludo con un "hola" y se fue a su mesa al igual que Pansy que se reía por lo bajo por la cara de sorpresa de la castaña, y claro Hermione habia olvidado que era supuestamente la novia de Blaise...

cinco minutos después de los sucedido aparecieron sentándose a su lado y en frente de ella Jacky, Thiago y Alan, como la noche anterior los dos chicos a su lado que al sentarse le dieron un beso en la mejilla a la ves uno en cada mejilla, y en frente de ella Jacky que seguía sonriendo por el pequeño intercambio de opiniones de la sala común... terminaron el desayuno en silencio, todos los alumnos se pararon al mismo tiempo, cuando Hermione iba saliendo junto con la chica y los dos chicos Pansy llego a su lado junto con Blaise y lo dos chicos que no conocía.

-Espera, vamos juntos - dijo la pelinegra- a se me olvidaba te presento a Jonathan testa- dijo señalando a Jet

-llámame Jet - Pansy rodó los ojos

-Y el es Theodore Nott... si, si, llamalo Theo -dijo antes de que la interrumpan

-Mucho gusto- les dijo Hermione sonriendoles...-Mm y bueno yo les presento a... Jacqueline Jones, Thiago Bedolla Agüero y Alan Mcnamara- dijo señalando a cada uno a la ves que los nombraba.- y bueno ellos dos son Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. y supongo que no hay que presentar a nadie mas, bueno si pero no se donde se metió...- finalizo la castaña

Blaise se adelanto y tendiéndole la mano a los recién presentados les dijo-Blaise Zabini, novio de la señorita - dijo agarrando a Hermione por los Hombros esta solo rodo los ojos, seguia olvidandose de ese detalle.

-Mia, ¿quien no sabes donde se metio?- pregunto Pansy a esto ya habian retomado el paso hace rato

-El rubio oxigenado que tenes como amigo- a esto los presentes rieron ya estanban frente a la puerta del aula.

-Hey mas respeto que soy rubio natural, querida- dijo el rubio oxigenado apareciendo agitado por tener que correr

-si, si como sea... por lo que veo ¿Recien nos levantamos no?- dijo Hermione burlona refiriendose a la cara de sueño del rubio

-Si- repondio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego seguir saludando a los presentes hasta a los Griffyndor que no conocia..-un gusto Draco Malfoy- y los tres se presentaron tambien, dos minutos despues entraron a el aula donde Snape los esperaba...

-Bien tomen asiento- dijo Snape...

Draco se sento con Jet, Blaise con Theo, Pansy con Hermione, Jackie con Alan, Thiago con Neville y Ronald y Harry Juntos delante de Draco y Jet y los demas casi como siempre...

-Bien este año aprenderan y haran las posiones mas dificiles, como por ejemplo Veritaserum... Hoy empezaremos con una sencilla que puedan terminar hoy aunque claro algunos no podrán ni agregar el primer ingrediente seguro- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Harry y Ronald...- bien espiesen a hacer la pocion alisadora, que estoy seguro que a mas de una le va a encantar hacerla... los ingredientes son los siguientes- y en el pizarron fue escribiendo los ingredientes y como se realizaba... a medida que la clase avanzaba Snape fue pasando banco por banco también viendo quien se sentó con quien... cuando llego a la mesa de la castaña la miro y le dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa- Que orgullo, al fin sabe con quien debe juntarse, al fin se dio cuenta que con los perdedores de Weasley y Potter no llegara a ningún lado

-Gracias profesor, supongo

-profesor, pasa que Hermione ya se dio cuenta lo inútiles que son esos dos- dijo Draco dándose vuelta para mirar a su profesor.

-Callate idiota- dijo Ronald levantandose de su asiento...

-20 puntos menos para su casa por insultar a un compañero- dijo Snape sonriendo maliciosamente. y si no quiere perder mas puntos sientese de una ves... luego de ese alago e incidente la clase siguió normal salvo por un par de provocaciones de parte de Draco a quienes estaban delante de el pero nada fuera de lo común..

salieron de clases e iban los cinco Slyherins junto con la castaña hacia el lago pero no lograron alejarse mucho cuando un pelirrojo Grito

-¡Malfoy!- el rubio junto con sus amigos pararon y vieron como Ronald se paro delante del rubio y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el blondo se incorporo y le pego en la boca, las dos chicas intentaban parar a Draco y Harry a Ron, cuando pudieron separarlos un poco aunque todavia forsejeaban Hermione se paro delante de Draco mirando a Ronald Grito -¡Basta!- pero fue acallada por un pelirrojo que logrando zafarse del agarre de Harry le pego una piña a Hermione que cayó al suelo mientras le empezaba a sangrar la nariz, el golpe dado por el pelirrojo fue directamente para ella no era para el rubio... por eso los cuatro chicos se abalanzaron hacia el pelirrojo pegándole mientras que pansy se agachaba donde Hermione se sostenía la nariz y lloraba por el dolor del golpe, Harry se había quedado estático en el momento que Ron le pego a Hermione, se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho adrede...

Eii.. gracias por sus post y su paciencia.. espero les guste este cap... Besoss! ¿Quien no odio a Ron?... mas de uno seguro!!

**_¿Reviews?_**


	17. Después de la pelea

**_"_Mentiras al descubierto..._"_**

**Capítulo 17: ****Después de la pelea y la clase de Teatro.**

_( "De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: nos guste o no, existen.")_

* * *

Harry seguía duro mientras los cuatro chicos le pegaban a Ronald, podría parecer de cobardes, cuatro contra uno, pero, ¿acaso no es más de cobardes pegarle a una mujer?, ya lo creo que si... lo tenían contra una pared mientras que le proporcionaban los golpes. Hermione seguía en el suelo con la nariz sangrandole y una parte del labio hinchada, lloraba del dolor del golpe pero también de rabia, Pansy a su lado la abrazaba e intentaba contener en sangrado de la nariz...

-Maldita comadreja cobarde, atrevete a pegarle una ves mas a una mujer y juro que te mato- dijo Draco mientras lo agarraba del cuello, Ronald como toda respuesta sonrió, no debía de haberlo hecho nunca, recibió un golpe en la boca y otro en el estomago haciendo así que se cayera al piso... Draco iba a pegarle una patada pero.

-No por favor, por favor paren, ya fue suficiente- Dijo Hermione poniéndose delante de Draco y pasando sus brazos por su cintura abrazándolo quedando su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del rubio, buscando de esa forma hacer que frene los golpes

-Pero te pego- dijo incrédulo.

-Sí lo se y no lo hago por defenderlo, juro que no, por favor no me siento bien- y era verdad el golpe la había dejado mareada, Weasley tenia la mano muy pesada y mas para una mujer, Draco al escuchar esas ultimas palabras agarro su cara entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Mareos, me siento mareada y no para de sangrar- contesto ella débil, ya los demás chicos habían dejado de pegarle a Ron y le prestaban atención a la castaña, hasta Harry estaba pendiente de lo que decía, mal que mal, fue su amiga y se preocupaba,

-Vamos a la enfermería- dijo el rubito levantando-la pasando uno de sus brazos por sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda, no hicieron ni dos pasos cuando por una esquina apareció Cedric, al ver a la castaña en brazos de Draco y sangrando por la nariz y a Ron todo lleno de golpes

-Señores ¿Qué a pasado aquí?-pregunto autoritariamente.

-Él empezó-dijo Pansy llorando señalando a Pelirrojo que aun seguía en el piso media inconsciente- Vino y sin decir nada le pego un golpe a Draco y Draco se lo devolvió, cuando Potter logro controlar a Weasley y nosotras a Draco, Hermione se metió en medio dándole la espalda a Draco y el pelirrojo safándose de Potter le pego a Hermione adrede...

-¿Es eso cierto señor Potter?- le preguntó ya bastante furioso Diggory, Harry asintió despacio.

-Sí, señor- aunque le costara decirlo lo dicho por la Slytherin era cierto, y aunque le costara creer que su amigo le haya pegado a propósito a Hermione...

-Señor, ¿puedo llevar a Hermione a la enfermería?-pregunto Malfoy impaciente a Cedric le pareció raro que la llamara por su nombre, claro el no presencio la escena del comedor y mucho menos sabia lo pasado el año pasado

-si claro Malfoy llevala, y ustedes Potter y Zabinni lleven al señor Weasley y le avisan que después de cenar lo quiero en mi despacho para recibir su castigo- los aludidos asintieron y levantaron a la comadreja del piso... Draco ya había emprendido el recorrido hacía la enfermería claro seguido de Pansy, Theo y Jet y mas atrás Potter y Blaise que traían a Ronald. Parkinson seguía soltando débiles sollozos, si es muy angustioso ver pelearse a tus amigos y mas ver como una de ellas sale lastimada, l menos ellos 6 tenían suerte se habían librado de un castigo al igual que Potter... Hermione no decía nada estaba apenada pues con la sangre que le salia de la nariz había manchado toda la camisa del rubio y siendo que este no traía túnica empeoraba las cosas... si bien durante la pelea quien mas golpes recibió fue Ron eso no quería decir que los demás no tenían golpes, Draco tenia partida una ceja, Zabini el labio, Theo la ceja y además le sangraba apenas la nariz y Jet un ojo que se estaba tornando morado, los únicos que no tenían golpes eran Pansy y Harry;al fin llegaron a la enfermería, Draco paso casi corriendo la entrada y deposito en la cama mas cercana a Hermione, mientras que Pansy fue a buscar a la enfermera,a los dos segundos esta venia a toda prisa...

-pero¿que les paso?- pregunto la enfermera refiriéndose a Hermione y los demás ya que Ronald todavía no había llegado a la enfermería.

-Pelea con Weasley- dijo Pansy, la enfermera puso cara de horror y fue hacia un estante y saco dos pociones y volvió al lado de la castaña

-Tomate esta que es para detener el sangrado- le tendió una poción color naranja, poniendo cara de asco se la bebió toda- y esta para disminuir el dolor del golpe- esta era de un color verdoso, mas asquerosa aun, pero sin chistar se la tomo, el sangrado paro enseguida- la poción del dolor no hace tan rápido efecto tardara una media hora- explico Pompey la castaña solo asintió- haber usted sientese en la camilla- ordeno al rubio que obedeció, toco la Herida de la ceja sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor- Aguan-tesela por andarse peleando por ahí- en ese preciso momento entro Ronald cargado por los dos chicos, la enfermera ahogo un grito de espanto..., y así estuvo toda la mañana curando las heridas de todos y los hizo quedarse un rato en la enfermería, Harry y Pansy habían vuelto a Clases para explicar el por que de la ausencia de sus amigos.

-Bien Blaise, Herms, actúen- les dijo el rubio viendo que la comadreja no paraba de mirarlos, Blaise no se hizo de rogar y la besa. Draco frunció el ceño _"Pero dije que actúen, no que le coma la boca"_ pensó medio enfadado **_"¿Celoso?"_** le pregunto una vocecilla _"¿Eing? ¿Quién eres?"_ **_"Yo, soy tu"_** _"¿eh?, como sea yo? ¿celoso? por favor",_ **_"Huy pero ese beso se prolongo bastante no te parece?"_** lo pico su conciencia _"la verdad es que sí, hasta yo me creería que son novios si no supiese la verdad"_ miro en dirección al pelirrojo parecía apunto de explotar.

-He, la enfermería es un lugar para descansar no para dar espectáculos- dijo siseando Ronald, logro que Blaise y Granger se separaran, el moreno lo miro.

-Eso no te incumbe comadreja, lo que haga o dejo de hacer con Mi novia es asunto mio ¿Entendido?

-Dejaló Blaise, lo dice por experiencia, es el mejor en dar espectáculos en público, ¿no es así Ronald?- pregunto Hermione, ante esto el pelirrojo cayó y desvió la mirada provocando unas cuantas carcajadas en los Slytherins. En eso entro la enfermera...

-Bien ya se pueden ir, salvo usted Sr. Weasley quedese dos horas más- dijo, la castaña se levanto de la cama donde estaba acostada y junto con sus amigos salio.

-¿Vieron la cara de Weasley?- comentó Jet partiéndose de risa

-si estaba mas rojo que su pelo jaja.- opino Theo

-Cualquiera que los ve se lo creería, si yo no lo supiera me lo hubiese creído,- comentó el rubio serio.

-De eso se trata ¿No? que todos se lo crean, somos muy buenos actores- dijo tomando a la castaña de la cintura tomándola desprevenida y dándole un pequeño beso que la hizo sonrojarse, Draco Gruño, bien si hay que decir la verdad Zabini se aprovecha de la situación eso salta a la vista...

-No hacia falta ese beso, no hay nadie cerca- gruño Draco

-Wow que celoso estamos eh- dijo Zabini

-Es mi amiga, a Pansy le hago lo mismo...- se defendio el Rubio _**"si claro... como digas**_" ya se tuvo que meter su conciencia que _"¿quieres decir?"_ _**"Nunca celaste de esa forma a Pansy**_".."_Ts, callate_" - Y deja de aprovecharte de la situación Zabini ¬¬

-ok, ok, listo, que genio- a todo esto, los dos chicos restantes se reían por lo bajo, mientras que la castaña quería que la tierra se la tragase, el día paso normal, Pansy se reunió con ellos durante el almuerzo, mas bien con los chicos ya que Hermione estaba en la mesa de Griffyndor hablando con Alan, Thiago y Jacky, les estaba contando lo pasado y el por que no fue a clases, todavía tenia el labio levemente hinchado... ese dia a los que Pompy le dio Pociones se durmieron temprano, ya que la poción para el dolor daba sueño..

Ronald después de la cena se dirigió al despacho de Cedric, este lo castigo durante dos meses limpiando el baño de prefectos. cuando llego a su Sala Común lo esperaba Harry despierto.

-¿Por que le pegaste, Ron?- pregunto su amigo, este trago grueso, ahora que le inventaba

-No lo hice a proposito

-sí, si lo hiciste, y no lo niegues, ¿por que?

-No pensé, por todo lo que me hizo, me engaño y me rompió el corazón y encima ahora anda besuqueando-se con zabini por ahí- mintió Ronald haciéndose el pobrecito.

-Te entiendo, pero no era la forma.- dijo su amigo para luego subir a su habitación.

* * *

Al otro día no hizo falta que se levantaran temprano, pues ese día solo tenían dos materias, ¿Rezones? no se preguntarle a Dumbledore, a las diez tenían historia de la magia, Gryffindor con Slytherin, a las únicas materias que no competían eran Herbologia y adivinación... esta ves Hermione en ves de sentarse con Pansy se sentó con Blaise, no por que quisiera si no por que este la arrastro prácticamente, durante toda la clase Hermione estuvo pegándole codazos a Blaise para que no se durmiera, con la ayuda de Draco que se sentaba atrás y le proporcionaba golpes en la nuca...

después de almorzar al fin tenían esa materia tanto esperada Teatro y Música... entraron al aula y para su sorpresa no había bancos, el aula estaba compuesta por un gran espacio, al final de esta un pequeño escenario y por los costados distintos instrumentos musicales y de sonido, se quedaron todos parados, minutos después entro su profesor por las puertas.

-Sintensen en el suelo por favor- dijo Cedric, esta ves quien tomo de la mano a la castaña y la hizo sentarse a su lado fue Draco, que cuando se hubo sentado con la castaña le saco la lengua a Zabini de forma infantil, haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos pero no sin dejar ver una pequeña sonrisa...

-Bien, como saben soy su profesor de Teatro y música, tendrán clases conmigo tres horas los días martes, jueves y viernes después de almorzar, la clase se dividira, los martes tendremos teatro, los miércoles música y los viernes una hora y media de cada una, ¿Entendido?- hubo un asentimiento general.- Bien empecemos... ¿alguien sabe qué es el teatro?- espero a ver si alguien levantaba la mano pero nada- pero que van a saber ustedes lo que es el teatro- dijo en un tono chistoso- Bien tomen un lápiz y hoja- hizo aparecer delante de ellos una hoja de carpeta y una lápicera, la mayoría se quedo mirando extrañado pues siempre usaron pergamino y pluma, luego de que les explicara como se usaba ni que fuese una ciencia- Bien escriban que es lo que es para ustedes el teatro- y así todos comenzaron a escribir al cabo de media hora retiro las hojas y las empezó a leer pero no en vos alta...- bien ninguno sabe lo que es, pero algunas palabras se pueden rescatar- empezó a escribir en el pizarrón.

Pasión

Amor

Mímica

etc

-Acá hay algo, me pusieron sentimientos, pero en teatro los sentimientos no se pueden actuar, se actúan las emociones... ahora les voy a decir que es el teatro. Este es una rama de las artes escénicas, que consiste en la representación o actuación de historias en frente del público, usando para estos fines el habla, gestos, la mímica, la danza, la música y otros elementos. De hecho en el teatro se pueden reconocer elementos pertenecientes a las demás artes escénicas, y no está limitado al estilo tradicional del diálogo narrativo (por ejemplo en la mímica, las marionetas, la ópera y el ballet)... el teatro viene de los Romanos...- y así siguió explicando que era el teatro antes de finalizar la clase dio un anuncio- para el 31 de octubre vamos a presentar una obra en el comedor, pero de eso hablaremos la próxima clase de teatro hablaremos sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con ella...

* * *

Les pido perdon, de verdad, se que arde bastante comparado con el tiempo en que regularmente subo, pero pasa que estuve ahogada con el cole, realmente a penas si tengo un respiro, y los días se me pasan volando, ni cuenta me habia dado de que hace más de veinte días no subia cap...

Espero me entiendan, realmente el colegio es un asco, no me deja tiempo para nadaa..

Muchas gracias x sus reviews, ya casi pasamos los 140 :D.. me hacen feliz de verdad espero me sigan leyendo...

Byee

Taty

_¿REVIEWS?_


	18. Confesiones

**Mentiras al descubierto**

**Capitulo 18:**_ Ellas los prefieren Rubios y ¿Ellos?. Confesiones_

* * *

**_La confianza sirve en las conversaciones más que el ingenio._**

**_Francois de la rochefoucauld_**

Sonó la campana y se levantaron, cada uno se fue por su lado... Hermione junto con los Slytherin se fue al lago, Harry se fue a buscar como un perrito faldero a la enana pelirroja, Ron fue a su Sala Común necesitaba pensar, cosa que se le daba muy mal por cierto, Thiago fue a conquistar a una alumna de Ravenclaw que justo cuando salían de clases pasaba por ahi, y Jacky y Alan también fueron a la Sala común a hacer deberes. pero Jacky no llego ya que una chica de 5to de Slytherin la intercepto en el pasillo, al igual que Alan un chico de 6to. Estaban haciendo una encuesta, o mas bien le pidieron ayuda para hacer la encuesta... Mary la chica de quinto le hizo la única pregunta que tenia la encuesta.

-¿Qué lo prefieres; morocho, Rubio, castaño o pelirrojo?- preguntó la niña, Alan recibió la misma pregunta.

-¿Qué te gustan mas, morochas, rubias, castañas o pelirrojas?- preguntó el niño de 6to. Alan contesto que morochas, y Jacky Morochos... (N/a: idea que surgió de una discusión en clases, donde estaba involucrada mi profe tmb, preguntándoles a los varones si preferían, Rubias o morochas.. y Wiii ganamos las morochas)...

Ahora Jacky era la encargada de hacer la encuesta a los de su casa y darle a alguna chica de Slytherin para que la haga, claro los chicos no se tenían que enterar de los resultados hasta la noche donde ellas también se iban a enterar de lo que opinaban ellos. Alan tenia que hacer lo mismo que su amiga... esta última fue corriendo hacia los jardines donde sabía estaba Hermione, cuando llego aparto del grupo a ella y Pansy, les hizo a las dos la pregunta...

Hermione respondió que Rubios, Pansy que castaños... Pansy quedo encargada de hacer la encuesta de su casa.

Alan había seguido los pasos de su amiga y les había preguntado a los Slytherin y de paso dejo a cargo a Zabini de la encuesta para los Slytherin

el día paso así haciendo la encuesta y demás... a la noche a la hora de la cena donde curiosamente no había ningún profesor, Mary la chica de quinto subió a su mesa y pidió que cada casa le trajera los resultados, luego de recibirlo se sentó y empezó a hacer cuentas al igual que el chico de 6to. volvió a levantarse y pego un papel con los resultados en una pared, todos se acercaron para ver.

Encuesta a mujeres:

el 50% los prefieren rubios

el 25%morochos

el15 % Castaños

y el 10% pelirrojos

Encuesta a Hombres:

65% castañas

25% morochas

6% rubias

y 4 % pelirrojas

Después de eso la cena siguió normal, tranquila, y sin los profesores presentes.

Al otro día, Hermione se encontró con los Slytherin en clases de transformaciones y esta ves se sentó con Draco - Sí seguía así se iba a sentar con toda la clase.

-Mia, ¿Qué elegiste en la encuesta?-pregustó "desinteresado" el rubio.

-Rubios... ¿vos?

-Castañas...

-ah, y ustedes- le pregunto a los los demás..

Jet contesto que castañas, Theo También y Zabinni rubias... Termino la clase y Draco y Herms se fueron juntos a los jardines ya que a Theo, Pansy, Blaise y Jet, Mcgonagal los obligo a quedarse después de clase por no prestar atención en clase.

se sentaron recargados los dos en un árbol con las piernas extendidas

-Y dime ¿Sigues enamorada de Tom?- preguntó Draco mirándola.

-Sinceramente no se, ayer estuve meditando sobre si seguía o no enamorada de él, la verdad es que desde que llegue acá no pensé casi en él... y antes vivía pensando en él, no se - respondió ella mientras arrojaba piedras al lago

-Dicen que cuando te pones a pensar si realmente quieres a alguien es por que ya no lo quieres más- dijo Draco empezando a arrancar pasto con su mano.

- Puede ser, Tom fue alguien muy importante, pero no quiero seguir enamorada de él

-Te entiendo- dijo el perdiendo su mirada en el lago, ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Draco?

-¿Mm?- fue lo que recibió como respuesta

-¿Alguna ves te enamoraste?- quería saberlo, lo necesitaba, él sabia casi todo de ella y ella sabía varias cosas pero habían temas que nunca habían tocado

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo a la defensiva el rubio, nunca había hablado con nadie ese tema

-Nada, solo quería saberlo, sabes muchas cosas de mi y yo quería saber esto de vos, solo eso. Pero si no confías en mi no hay problema - Respondió ella

-No, no es que no confié... - tomo aire y siguió..- si estuve enamorado, pero estuve por medio año con ella, viéndonos a escondidas, yo por ella hubiera sido capaz de enfrentar a mi familia, de todo, compartir todo con ella, pero ella, ella prefirió a otro...- dijo triste, aya no la amaba pero el simple recuerdo no lo ponía bien

-Se puede saber ¿Quién es?- le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano, él la miro a los ojos, quería decírselo pero no sabia como se lo tomaría ella, tomo aire y lo largo profundamente

-Es... es ... Weasley

- ¿Ginny?- preguntó ella incrédula.

-Sí, ella después de que Potter se le declarara, me dejo diciendo, que amaba a Harry y demás, yo la estaba por llevar a mi casa para enfrentara mi padre y ella, me dejo, no le importo lo que yo sentía.- dijo bajando la cabeza- En parte yo quería formar parte de la venganza por eso, por que quiero que ella sufra lo que yo, a Potter no le guardo rencor después de todo él no sabia nada, pero lo que mas bronca me da es que aun estando con él me seguía buscando, y yo dejaba que me encontrara- finalizó frustrado

-¿Le fue infiel a Harry?- preguntó, el rubio solo asintió triste,. no supo que otra cosa hacer solo lo abrazo se debería de haber sentido mal sin contarle eso a nadie. Porque estaba segura que ni Pansy sabia esa historia, sentía que el la había elegido a ella para confesarse por llamarlo de alguna manera...

-Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes. - comentó después de un rato el rubio- A los dos por decirlo de alguna forma nos engañaron, nos usaron y justamente esas persona son hermanos.- tenia razón, no eran tan distintos pero no solo por lo dicho por Draco, si no que tenían muchas cosas en común, por mas que ellos no se dieran cuenta, valoraban a sus amigos con su vida, les encantaba cantar, bailar, disfrutar de un buen silencio y eran muy buenos estudiantes, valientes, orgullosos. demasiado orgullosos, tercos, arrogantes, uno un poco mas que el otro pero arrogantes al fin. Si había un par de cosas que los hacían diferentes; Slytherin-Griffyndor, Serpiente - Leona, sangre limpia- sangre sucia, pero esto que importancia tenía.. la sangre es del mismo color no te hace mejor o peor persona, si te cortas un brazo y la comparas con cualquier persona, te das cuenta de ello. Las casas, la rivalidad era mas que nada algo del pasado, ya casi nadie, juzgaba por ello, eran iguales y distintos, y por ello se complementaban eran el uno para el otro, aunque ellos aún no lo descubrieran.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado corto, pero bueno, es como había escrito el chap y editandolo me quedo un poquito más largo que el original, espero les gustee...

Bsoss y gracias x sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos

Tatty


	19. Enana Pecosa

**_Mentiras al Descubierto_**

**Capitulo 19: Enana Pecosa**

**_(... No me dolera esta caída... )_**

* * *

Ginnevra Weasley La hermana menor de 6 Hermanos, 16 años, pelirroja, piel blanca, pecosa, ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado, considerada enana por su estatura, realmente una chica muy bonita y envidiada por muchas, incluso llegaba a tener una cara de ángel, pero solo eso tenia de ángel por que después, nada.

Su personalidad; era una persona ambiciosa, interesada, fría, calculadora y falsa, probablemente había quedado en Gryffindor por su valentía...

en su quinto año de Hogwarts, apenas dos meses de haber empezado las clases, había comenzado a tener encuentros prohíbidos con nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, le había costado mucho lograr que cayera, pero no siempre un hombre se puede resistir a una pollera que apenas tapaba, y una remera por arriba del ombligo bien apretada, en fin no hay muchos hombres que se resistan a chicas que actúan como lo hacía la menor de los Weasley.

Ella sabia bien lo que quería, quería enamorarlo, pues Draco tenia lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba, Fama, Dinero, un apellido importante, claro además de ser excelente en todo lo referido a besos y sexo, la persona perfecta para su propósito: el llegar a ser alguien importante, pero todos sus planes cambiaron al darse cuenta que mucho más importante llegaría a ser Harry Potter si destruía a Lord Voldemort. Por ello fue seduciendo a Harry, pero sin dejar a Draco por si las cosas no salían como quería y había planeado, pero todo le salio bien. Empezó a salir con Potter y dejo a Draco aunque había veces que iba donde Draco, no había amante como el rubio, pero lo dejo definitivamente en la batalla final... no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, eso enviaría todos sus planes al tacho de la basura.

* * *

-Por favor profesora, yo no estaba hablando eran ellos, déjeme ir- le insistía Pansy a la profesora Mcgonagal

-Ya le dije Srita. Parkinson, no me importa, usted se queda aquí y termina ese ensayo- le respondió, les había hecho quedar para hacer un ensayo sobre la maldita clase.

-Gran amiga... intentando safar ella sola echándonos la culpa de todo a nosotros- dijo en un susurro Blaise

-De quien habrá aprendido- susurro Jet

-Eh, si, si ¿De quien habrá aprendido no?- comentó el moreno provocando la risa de Nott.

-Sr. Nott ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Mcgonagal, pues Theo intentando aguantarse la risa daba pequeñas convulsiones

-Sinceramente profesora, no, me siento mal, no se que me pasa- había encontrado una gran excusa para safarse del castigo

-Esta bien, Srita. Parkinson, usted gana, llevelo a su Sala Común o a la enfermería para que lo revisen

-Prefiero ir a mi Sala Común.- dijo Theo, Pansy se acerco y el castaño le paso un brazo por los hombros y haciéndose el convaleciente salieron del aula, en ves de ir a la sala común salieron a los jardines viendo como mucho mas adelante de ellos iba un pelirrojo...

**

Hermione estaba riendo de un chiste que hizo el rubio cuando se vio interrumpida

-Malfoy, veo que disfrutas de mis sobras- dijo Ronald viéndolos abrazados, Hermione vio que el rubio iba a contestar pero se adelanto.

-Weasley, ¿Qué sobras? nunca me tuviste, lo nuestro no paso de simples besos- se paro y lo enfrentó- medio Hogwarts paso por mi- dijo esto refiriéndose a todos los rumores que el invento de ella- Y tu ni siquiera pudiste ponerme una mano encima- terminado de decir esto y viendo la cara de furia del pelirrojo le tendió la mano al rubio que sonreía y se alejaron de ahí, llegando a sus dos amigos.

-No estaban dónde Mcgonagal- les preguntó Hermione mientras emprendían el regreso al castillo

-Sipi, pero aquí tenemos un gran actor- dijo la pelinegra señalando a Theo

-Si, si, en estos momentos me encuentro en mi Sala Común sintiéndome mal- comentó sonriente Theo

-Ja, par de mentirosos- dijo Draco riendo, la castaña negó desaprovatoriamente con la cabeza, había cosas que nunca cambiarían

**

Harry estaba sentado en su sala común mirando el fuego cuando escucho que se abre el retrato, dirigió su vista allí, y ve entrar a su amigo pelirrojo rojo de furia

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó

-Paso, paso que Granger me refregó en la cara que se acostó con medio Hogwarts- dijo dejandose caer en un sillón

-Hermione no haria eso- dijo Harry seguro

-Pero lo hizo, la vi abrazada a Malfoy, y de la nada me dijo que medio Hogwarts había pasado por ella y yo no llegue a mas que simples besos- distorsiono las cosas el colorado

Harry no sabia que creer algo en el le decía que todo era mentira, que no le creyera, pero el era su amigo, por que tendría qué mentirle, ¿qué ganaba con eso?, no sabia que hacer, necesitaba aclarar su mente, sin acerle caso al pelirrojo salio por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo a ningún lado.

**

Al otro día Hermione salía de su clase de Herbología para dirigirse a clase de música, no hizo ni tres pasos cuando una pelirroja, la empujó con el hombro haciendo que la castaña tirara sus libros.

-Fíjate por donde vas, enana pecosa- dijo Hermione agachándose a levantar sus libros, la menor de los Weasley se dio vuelta y camino hasta quedar frente a la castaña. esta última se levanto y vio como la enana pecosa la apuntaba con la varita.

-No pienso enfrentarme a duelo con una enana pecosa, primero sos menor que yo, y segundo no me voy a ganar un castigo por tu culpa- dijo Hermione con calma

-Tenes razón, yo no voy a usar magia con tan poca cosa- guardo su varita eh hizo como si se marchara pero se dio vuelta y le pego un puñetazo al estilo Hermione en la nariz "¿a los Weasley les encanta pegarme en la nariz?" pensó herms mientras se llevaba las manos la cara, iba a responderle de igual forma pero se le adelantaron, cuando saco de su cara las manos vio a la enana tirada en el suelo con el labio sangrando.

-Ups, perdón me pensé que eras un gnomo- dijo alguien a su lado, Hermione miro en esa dirección

-¡Jacky!, gracias - dijo la castaña al reconocerla

-Para qué mas están las amigas si no es para pegarles a enanas prepotentes- dijo divertida, haciendo reír a Hermione. Mientras empezaban su camino hacia la clase de música.

-¡Jones, te juro que estas me las pagas!- amenazó Ginny levantandose del suelo, amenaza a la que ninguna de las dos chicas hizo caso, cinco minutos después estaban en la puerta de la clase, Hermione fue donde Draco y compañía y Jacky con su primo y Alan, Draco miro a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto

-¿Por?- dijo ella rogando que no se de cuenta de que le habían pegado, no quería más problemas por unos días

-Tienes cortado aquí- dijo señalando una parte de su nariz, Hermione lanzo un suspiro resignada

-La enana pecosa, me distraí y me pego un puñetazo

-Le encanta pegarte a los Weasley, hay que darle su merecido-dijo Pansy

-No te preocupes, ya lo hizo Jacky- dejaron el tema ahí y entraron al salón ya que el profesor ya había llegado

La clase de música estuvo divertida, el profesor hizo pasar a varios a cantar, cosa que causo la risa de los alumnos ya que muchos desafinaban mucho entre ellos, Ronald Weasley, que a la hora de cantar es un perro y se llevo las carcajadas de todos y burlas por parte de los Slytherin... al grupo de nuestros protagonistas no había llegado así que esa clase no cantaron. De tarea les había mandado a preparar una canción de a dos;

-Parkinson y Weasley. Potter y Thesta(JET), Zabini y Jones, Granger y Draco- y así siguió la lista, cabe decir que los dos primeros no estaban para nada feliz con eso pero no les quedaba de otra...

al otro dia volvian a tener clase de teatro donde les hablaria de la dichosa obra, entraron y se sentaron

-Bien, como dije hablaremos de la obra... ya tengo eledidos los personajes, no me importa si saben actuar o no para eso estan aqui para aprender, bien la obra sera...- la alargo viendo la cara de us alumnas-... Romeo Y Julieta- se escucho un gritito de emocion por parte de la mayoria de las chicas, y bufidos por parte de los hombres- bien solo ustedes los de 7mo actuaran, y solo los alumnos de Griffyndor y Slitherin ya que las otras dos casas tienen otra obra que preparar, Romeo y Julieta es una famosa obra del dramaturgo William Shakespeare, estrenada el 29 de enero de 1595. El balcón de Julieta, en Verona

Dos familias nobles de la Verona del siglo XIV, Montesco y Capuleto, se encuentran en discordia desde muchos años atrás. Romeo, hijo de Montesco, es un joven inconstante, enamorado del amor; pero después se enamora de Julieta, hija de Capuleto, quien candorosamente corresponde a este amor. Los jóvenes han jurado amarse y llevan su juramento hasta la muerte. Romeo y Julieta recorren en cuatro días toda una vida de amor entre odio, rencor y venganza, y se ofrecen en sublime inmolación para disiparlos. En "Romeo y Julieta" surge el amor, como una necesidad ineludible del hombre, llevado a la sublimación.

les dio un breve resumen de la obra...- bien al terminar la clase en la puerta apareceran los presonajes y quien interpretara cada uno...

* * *

_Olii... Ya sé, corto nuevamente, pero les vuelvo a aclarar Este Fic ya lo tengo publicado en otra Web, tengo escrito hasta el cap 31 por el momento y los caps los escribi así de cortos y no quedaria bien y no me sentiria comoda uniendo los capis, a medida que pasan los caps se supone que son más largos, salvo algún que otro cap... Pero realmente espero me entiendan..._

_Em fin, espero les guste y para los que quieran saber en el próximo cap pasa algo importante ^.^..._

_**¡¡Besoss!!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	20. El beso :

_**Mentiras al Descubierto**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**"El beso"**_

Una ves que Cedric hubo terminado la clase la mayoría se dirigieron corriendo a la puerta para ver si les había tocado algún personaje y sobre todo si les había tocado el papel principal... Hermione, Draco y demás, menos Pansy que también salió disparada hacía la puerta decidieron esperar a que se libere un poco el lugar. Poco a poco el lugar se fue liberando y los alumnos que pasaban por su lado los felicitaban, pero claro no sabían a quien de ellos era, así que solo fruncieron el ceño y se acercaron a la puerta donde solo quedaba Pansy con la boca levemente abierta... empezaron a leer.

_**ROMEO: hijo de Montesco.= Draco Malfoy**_

_**JULIETA: hija de Capuleto.= Hermione Granger**_

_**ESCALA: príncipe de Verona.= Harry Potter**_

_**PARIS: conde pariente del príncipe.= Ronald Weasley**_

_**MONTESCO: padre de Romeo.= Theodore Nott**_

_**CAPULETO: padre de Julieta.= Jonathan Testa**_

_**MERCURIO: amigo de Romeo y pariente del príncipe.= Blaise Zabini**_

_**BENVOLIO: amigo de Romeo y sobrino del príncipe.= Seamus finnigan**_

_**TEOBALDO: sobrino de la señora Capuleto.= Neville Lombotton**_

_**FRAY LORENZO: un franciscano.= Dean Thomas**_

_**FRAY JUAN: otro franciscano=. Thiago Bedolla agüero**_

_**BALTASAR: criado de Romeo.= Alan Mcnamara**_

_**SANSÓN: criado de Capuleto.= Lee Jordán**_

_**GREGORIO: criado de Capuleto.= Cormac McLaggen **_

_**PEDRO: criado de la nodriza de Julieta.= Vicent Crabbe**_

_**ABRAHAN: criado de Montesco.= Gregory Goyle**_

_**SEÑORA DE MONTESCO.= Lavander Brown**_

_**SEÑORA DE CAPULETO.=Parvati Patil**_

_**NODRIZA de Julieta.= Romilda Vane (se que no estaba en 7mo pero ahora si xD)**_

Y los demás personajes eran algún que otro extra como el coro. Draco y Hermione estaban en Shock... ¿ellos, los personajes principales?, y encima de todo ¿por qué tenía que ser Ronald, París?salieron del aula sin decir nada... hasta que un grito los saco de su ensimismamiento, era Pansy que gritaba como una eufórica al lado de Hermione mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía...

-¡Hay, que bonito!, eligió a las personas perfectas para el personaje de Romeo y Julieta- dijo mirándolos

-¿tú crees?- pregunto insegura Hermione, no se sentía demasiado segura.

-Claro... hasta el año pasado si que hubiese sido perfecta, perfecta, hasta se hubiera podido decir, que eran ustedes.- dijo refiriéndose a sus peleas que parecían imposibles de terminarse algún día. Draco rió acordándose de todas las pelas, la verdad es que parecían unos niños de cinco años, dejaron el tema de la obra de lado, puesto que si alguno no le gustaba su papel no podrían hacer mucho ya que, era obligatorio actuar.

-Ah, Hermione, me había olvidado de decirte.- dijo Draco mientras caminaban hacía clase- Hoy en la noche hay fiesta en Slytherin, ¿vienes?- ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-Claro que iré- dijo, una ves llegaron a clase vieron todas las mesas en un rincón, dejando así un gran espacio en el medio. El profesor hizo acto de presencia y empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días, bien hoy tendremos una clase de duelos, ya que el profesor Dumbledore lo ah pedido- informó. -Los iré llamando de a dos, así que no armen parejas- dijo viendo como Weasley se acercaba a Potter- bien, la primera pareja va a ser, mm dejenme ver... Parkinson y Finnigan

-Pero es una mujer- dijo Seamus quejandose

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?- lo burlo Pansy ya en medio del salón esperando a su contrincante.

-Claro que no muñeca, te ganare... pero luego no llores- respondió poniéndose frente a ella a distancia y sonriendo. El profesor dio la señal para que empiecen y Seamus fue el primero en atacar- ¡Expeliermus!- hechizo que fue fácilmente esquivado por Pansy que estaba sonriendo con burla.

-¡Desaugeo!- gritó la morena dándole de lleno con el hechizo viendo como los dientes de su contrincante empezaban a crecer.

-Veo que es una costumbre de tu casa usar ese hechizo- le comentó Hermione en un susurro a Draco acordándose y haciéndolo a acordar a él de su segundo curso.

-Lo siento- le dijo apenado pero riéndose.

-¡Everte statum!- volvió a decir la morena atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos que con su charla no habían prestado atención, vieron como Seamus salía despedido hacía atrás dando contra una pared...

-Bien dado la condición en que quedo Finnigan y que la Srita. Parkinson le dio con dos hechizos y él con ninguno la ganadora es ella- Todos los de sus casa aplaudieron, menos los Griffyndor claro exceptuando a Hermione..., el siguiente duelo fue protagonizado Por Patil y Lavander, del cual salio victoriosa, Patil..., luego le siguieron Jet y Blaise, gano Jet quien dejo medio malhumorado a Zabini que detestaba perder... luego fue el turno de Nott y Jacky, gano Jacky pero contando que Theo sin que esta se diera cuenta la había dejado ganar. ya que si no era verdaderamente necesario no le gustaba enfrentarse a mujeres... luego de que pasaran varios llego el turno de Hermione...

-Bien, ahora es el turno de Granger y Weasley.- pasaron al medio, mientras todos los miraban espectactes, sabían del odio repentino de los dos chicos.

-Granger, ¿preparada para perder?- preguntó con aire de grandeza Ronald

-¿Perder?, ¿contra ti? ja, ja, no me hagas reír, nunca pudiste ganarme y esta no creo que sea la excepción- dejo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Furunculus!- gritó Hermione tomando desprevenido al pelirrojo, quien en dos segundos estaba lleno de forúnculos, causando la risa de los presentes.

-Maldita- dijo en un susurro...-¡Locomotor mortis!

-¡Impedimenta!- logro rechazar el hechizo Hermione- Que básico eres, Weasley

-¡Muffliato!- dijo Ronald, hechizo que no pudo esquivar y la dejo temporalmente sorda

mientras que esquivaba como podía los distintos hechizos que le lanzaba el pelirrojo, tres hechizos más tarde esquivados volvió a escuchar.

-¡Obscuro!- una venda tapo los ojos del pelirrojo..- ¡Mocomurcielago!, ¡Rictusempra!, ¡Expeliermus! - gritó seguido la castaña, aprovechando que Wealesy intentaba sacarse el vendaje.-fuera de juego, Weasley- le dijo Hermione una ves terminado el duelo.

-Muy bien srita. Granger, la felicito...- dijo el profesor.- bueno, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter, me hubiese encantado verlos en un duelo pero la clase concluye aquí, hasta la próxima.- y sin mas desapareció por la puerta dejando a los alumnos aun dentro del aula...

-Weasley, ¿no qué le ibas a ganar?- se mofo Jet de Ron que aun estaba en el suelo con un ataque de risa por el rictusempra, al no recibir contestación estaban por irse.

-Buen duelo, como siempre Hermione..- dijo una vos tras ellos que hizo que la castaña frenara de golpe, se repuso de la impresión y se dio vuelta.

-Gracias, Potter- dijo esta recalcando su apellido... sin mas salio como los demás por la puerta, Harry minutos después de llevar a Ron a la enfermería para ver si le podían sacar el ataque de risa salió de la la misma a caminar un rato solo... la verdad era que extrañaba a horrores a su amiga, y le daba bronca ver que era tan amiga de Malfoy y compañía como una vez lo fue de él. Pero él haba sido el estúpido, por un problema de Ron y Hermione, se había alejado de ella, por qué tenía que estar en medio... por qué no podía ser amigo de los dos, por qué todo era tan jodidamente complicado...

vago por hora por los jardines, total no tenía que hacer nada, era viernes y las clases habían concluido, sí, podría estar con su novia, pero hacía días que no se sentía cómodo estando con Ginny, no sabía por que pero ya no era como antes.

**

Estaba terminando de cambiarse, hacía cinco minutos que había terminado de bañarse, hacía rato que había arreglado con Draco, que como la fiesta empezaba a las diez aproximadamente, a esa hora él la estaría esperando fuera de la sala común de Griffyndor ya que ella no sabía ni la contraseña, ni como llegar.

se había dejado lacio su pelo, usaba una pollera corta de Jean azul, una remera ajustada al cuerpo blanca que llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cadera tapando apenas el inicio de la pollera que decía "Give it a chance soho", en los pies llevaba unas botitas reebok freestyle blancas, se delineo los ojos de negro, y se maquillo apenas. salio de su habitación, ya eran las 10, Draco ya debería de estar afuera... Para su desgracia en la Sala común estaban, Harry y Weasley, este último no le quitaba la vista de encima...

-¿Qué miras?- le dijo siguiendo su camino hacía el retrato, el pelirrojo desvió la vista y no dijo nada, al salir otro que se le quedo mirando fue Draco, cosa que un poco la incomodo pues, la miraba lentamente de abajo hacia arriba.-¿Qué?- preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

-Estas hermosa.- ella le sonrió y agradeció que el pasillo este a oscuras pues tenia la impresión de que se había sonrojado.- Vamos- le dijo el tendiéndole una mano, ella la tomo y empezaron a caminar, caminaron por varios pasillos, bajaron escaleras, hasta que al fin estuvieron en las mazmorras, llegaron delante de la entrada de Slytherin de donde entraba y salía gente, no hizo falta que dijera la contraseña, entraron y ya había mucha gente balando, riendo charlando, besándose y demás... había gente de todas, las casas, algún que otro Griffyndor había pero era de la casa que menos se veía, fueron donde sus amigos que estaban contra una pared según parecía fastidiando a la pelinegra, puesto que esta tenía cara de pocos amigos, al ver a Hermione se le paso todo enojo y sonrió.

-al fin- dijo mientras la saludaba, se apoyaron contra la pared y empezaron a charlar, cinco minutos después apareció Blaise y saludo a la castaña con un beso robado, excusándose de que había gente y tenían que actuar. Hermione busco a Draco con la mirada, no estaba, pero si hace cinco minutos estaba ahí... a quien buscaba se presento frente a ella con dos vasos...

-Toma- le ofreció Draco, era un liquido transparente.

-¿qué es?

-Vodka- respondió Draco aun con el vaso de ella en la mano mientras bebía del suyo, al ver que dudaba le dijo-vamos, es una fiesta disfruta, solo algunos tragos

-De acuerdo,- dijo tomando el vaso y llevándoselo a la boca. sintió como le quemaba la garganta, al ver su cara el rubio le dijo

-No te preocupes es hasta que te acostumbres un poco... ¿Bailamos?- ella asintió y fueron en medio de la pista. Bailando Reggaeton y música movida.

Draco la miraba, se movía muy bien, en realidad eso ya lo sabía, una ves la había atrapado cuando estaba en su casa bailando en su habitación..., además de que estaba muy linda con el pelo suelto y "esa pollera... Dios Santo no me había dado cuenta de las piernas que tenía" pensó para si mientras la recorría con su mirada "mentirosoooooooooo" le dijo su conciencia, y si era verdad, que esperaban, vivió casi tres meses con ella, la había visto en pollera, en bikini, en toalla, en Shorts y encima iban a pretender que no la mire... por favor era de carne y hueso. Sabia que había tomado bastante por que si no no se permitiría pensar ello, era su amiga, le entrego el cuarto vaso de Vodka a Hermione, parecía muy alegre la chica se reía de todo y se movía al son de la música sensualmente pegada a Draco, puesto que era Reggaeton y se baila bastante pegados...

lo recorrió con la mirada, no se había dado cuenta cuando la fue a buscar, llevaba una remera negra, con un dragón dibujado por todo el borde, pantalones de Jean, suponía que muggles y zapatillas, el pelo desordenado cayendole sobre sus ojos por el baile..., dios estaba de infarto ese chico, como no se había dado cuenta hacía unas horas "por que no habías tomado" le dijo su conciencia... "no por que estaba ciega" se respondió no pensaba admitir que se había pasado tomando alcohol y que este empezó a hacerle efecto hacia rato.

Draco le tendió otro vaso y se lo tomo ya sin esa molestia en la garganta, dejo el vaso en algún lugar y siguió bailando... sintió que era empujada, por alguno que bailaba, y si no hubiese estado el rubio delante habría caído, quedo apoyada en el pecho del rubio, levanto la mirada, estaba a centímetros de su boca, se veía tan apetecible... esos labios finos, rosados entreabiertos invitándola a devorarlos, a saborearlos, disfrutarlos. Se mordió su labio inferior, ¿qué hacer?.

Draco sintio y vio como era empujada Hermione y quedaba apoyada en su pecho, bajo un poco la mirada para ver si estaba bien puesto que el era mas alto que ella no tanto pero si más alto, ella levanto la cabeza quedando sus manos apoyadas en su pecho... la tenia a 4, 5 centímetros de él, podía sentir su aliento mezclado con el de él, respirando agitadamente igual que él por tanto bailar, vio como se mordía el labio inferior. La quería besar, pero, sabia que no debía, ¿o si?. "Merlín dame una señal" pidió mentalmente, y esa señal llego, otro empujón, pero esta ves a él, ocasionando que la agarrara de la cintura para no hacerla caer y ocasionando también que se rocen sus labios, se acerco aun mas uniendo sus labios, masajeando su labio inferior con los suyos.

sintió que la besaba, bueno al menos no era la única que lo quería... respondió el beso mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él, sentía que mientras se rozaban sus labios él la hacia caminar hacia atrás... entendió el por que cuando sintió algo duro tras de si. suponía una pared, quedo recargada contra la pared...

el rubio separo con su lengua los labios de ella pidiendo acceso adentro de su boca, ella respondió de la misma forma logrando que sus lenguas se encontraran, empezando con una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder... ella bajo sus manos hacia su torso deteniéndolas ahí, Draco saco sus manos de la cintura de ella y tomo las de ella entre las suyas quedando así entrelazadas, aun costado de sus cuerpos mientras se seguían besando, un beso cada ves mas intenso, con mas necesidad, él sabia a menta, ella a chocolate una combinacion muy exquisita...

no existía nada a su alrededor, solo ellos y ese beso, qué importaba si estaban tomados, qué importaba si estaba mal, qué importaba si eran amigos, qué importaba la estúpida venganza, que importaban Ron y Ginevra Weasley, qué importaba que supuestamente ella era la novia de Blaise, qué importaba toda esa gente a su alrededor, que estaban probablemente mas borrachos que ellos y ni cuenta se daban, no, no importaba... no al menos en ese momento. Se separaron, apenas unos centimetros para tomar un poco de aire...

-Esta mal- le dijo Hermione rozando sus labios, Draco desenlazo sus manos y tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos.

-Lo se, pero no ahora- fue su respuesta y volvio a besarla nuevamente, y no, por esa noche no estaba mal. O al menos eso querian creer... él siguio con sus manos en su cara y ella llevo las suyas a la cintura de él mientras con la misma pasión repondía el beso...

* * *

Hola... Bueno realmente perdon por la tardanza, como de costumbre estuve ocupada, pero ueno aqui me tienen... y a que este era el momento que muchas esperaban no? xD... es uno de los capís que escribi que mas me gustan, y cabe destacar que el más largo xD...

Espero realmente les guste... Gracias por sus 171 Reviews y 14 del cap anterior... y muchas más gracias por los 60 favoritos y 48 alertas. Me harían muy feliz si varias de ustedes me dejaran un Review, me alienta a seguir.

Buenoo... gracias nos vemos en el prox cap... Byeee


	21. Al otro día

**Mentiras al descubierto**

**CAPITULO 21: al otro día**

Se despertó lentamente y se fue incorporando en la cama, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su cara, mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza.

-Gr, no vuelvo a tomar en mí vida- dijo la chica con voz ronca por el sueño. Miro a su alrededor estaba en su habitación de Gryffindor, pero sinceramente no recordaba en el momento que volvió... empezó a recordar. Cuando Draco la fue a buscar a la torre, cuando llegaron a la fiesta, ella hablando con sus amigos, ella tomando vodka, bailando con el rubio, ella besándose con Draco, ella... _"¡Un momento!. ¿Yo besandome con Draco?, qué hice" _pensó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y se tapaba con sus manos la cara. Se quedo en esa posición pensando en el beso, bueno mejor dicho en los besos ya que estuvo casi toda la fiesta besándose con él, le había gustado, él le gustaba, se había dado cuenta en esa maldita fiesta, que le parecía tremendamente atractivo, pero siempre lo reprimía por que él era su amigo, pero esa fiesta detono todo, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿con qué cara lo vería? seguramente para él había sido un beso mas, no creía que pudiera llegar a sentir algo por ella, si hace poco había logrado poder olvidarse un poco de Ginny.

No sabia que hacer, no quería verlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Además, ella era _**"novia"**_ de Blaise y se había besado con el mejor amigo de este delante de todo Slytherin y algunos de otras casas, _"el plan de venganza probablemente este arruinado" _se dijo, lanzo un largo suspiro al aire, definitivamente no sabía que hacer, moría de vergüenza. Se levanto y se encamino hacia el baño, luego pensaría que hacer ahora necesitaba relajarse y lograr superar la resaca, _"si decidido no tomo nunca mas"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de entrar al baño.

**

Hacía una hora y media se había levantado, ya se había duchado y cambiado, ahora estaba sentado en su cama pensando.

_"hay, ¿Merlín qué hago?, no me arrepiento de esos besos, yo no estaba tan borracho sabía lo que hacía, pero ella si estaba borracha, yo la bese por que quería, por que lo deseaba, pero... ¿si ella no lo deseaba?... ay necesito hablar con ella, si eso, esperare a que baje a desayunar y le diré que hablemos"._

La verdad era que Draco moría por volver a besarla, sus labios tenían una dulzura infinita, nunca se había sentido como se sintió al besarla, ni siquiera con Ginny. Ya estaba dicho, hablaria en cuanto pudiera con ella y así saber que sintió ella realmente.

Algo tenían a su favor, en esa fiesta no había excepción, todos estaban demasiado borrachos como para prestar atención a su alrededor, como para darse cuenta de que ellos se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno tal vez alguno podría haberlos visto, pero no era para preocuparse, de hecho quienes si los había visto habían sido, Jet y Pansy.

**

Hermione bajaba despacio las escaleras con un libro en la mano, lo había decidido, lo esquivaria, no se atrevía a enfrentarlo, ¿si le decía qué no había sentido nada?, no, no quería escuchar eso, por que ella había deseado ese beso, e incluso deseaba mas besos de él. _"Dios, como en una noche pueden cambiar tantas cosas"_ pensó terminando de bajar las escaleras. Para su desgracia, la Sala Común, no estaba desocupada, sin darle importancia se dirigió al lado de los sillones, pasando de largo por el de dos plazas, donde estaban sentados Harry y Ginny a los besos, se dejo caer en el sillón de una plaza que estaba cerca de la chimenea en ese momento apagada, y abrió su libro, no pudo evitar que su conciencia se metiera en su meditación.

_"Pobre Harry y pensar que esa zorra lo engañaba con su enemigo"_

_"¡Perdón! ¿escuche que dijiste pobre?"_ le preguntó la vocesilla en su cabeza resaltando la ultima palabra.

_"Si, fue mi amigo y me preocupo por él"_ respondió Hermione

_"¡Ja! lindo amigo, cuando mas lo necesitabas te abandono por puras mentiras" _no tuvo respuesta para eso, era la verdad, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar que el estar separado de Harry le doliera. decidió dejar de pensar y concentrarse un poco en su libro antes de bajar a desayunar.

-Harry amor, me voy por que aquí huele mal- dijo la pelirroja parándose mirando a Hermione.

-bañate-murmuro la castaña, sin mirarla, pero Ginevra la había escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-casi grito acercándose a la castaña _"probablemente me vuelva a pegar" _pensó Hermione tranquila, levanto la mirada.

-¿Perdón, me hablas a mi?... yo no te hable, estaba leyendo- respondió inocentemente falsa la castaña, la Weasley se estaba poniendo roja, pero dando por perdida la discusión salio hecha una furia por el retrato de la dama gorda. Hermione volvió los ojos a su lectura sin siquiera mirar a Harry, esto le dolió un poco, ahora ni siquiera lo miraba,

Potter se le quedo mirando, no cambiaba nunca, siempre leyendo algún libro en sus tiempo libres, como la extrañaba, necesitaba sus consejos, sus abrazos cuando estaba mal, sus palabras de aliento... ¿por qué había sido tan tonto?, ¿por qué no podía quedar al margen de los problemas de ella y Ron?, ¿por qué había elegido tan mal? ni él lo sabia, solo sabía que no aguantaba más tenía ganas de hablarle, pero no se animaba, que le diría.. ¿Hola, como estas?, no, muy estúpido, siguió mirándola.

Al sentirse observada levanto la mirada y vio a Harry mirándola con tristeza, solo ella sabia como le dolía verlo triste, nunca había soportado verlo así, pero nada podía hacer, dejo su rostro inexpresivo- ¿Qué miras?, ¿te debo algo?- le preguntó siendo un poco dura ¿pero qué mas podía hacer?, ¿ir corriendo a abrazarlo?, ya lo creo que no, siguió mirándola y se tomo unos minutos en responder.

-Miro a quien una vez fue mi mejor amiga- respondió parándose y dirigiéndose al sillón que estaba frente al de ella, Hermione trago en seco, no se esperaba esa respuesta, ni siquiera esperaba una, la dejo con la guardia baja por un momento.

-Eso es tiempo pasado, Potter, tu mismo me alejaste de tu vida- dijo intentando sonar indiferente, hallando estrepitosamente, era palpable el dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Qué nos paso Hermione?, ¿qué arruino así nuestra amistad?, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- dijo con infinita tristeza mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y tomaba la mano de ella fuertemente, a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al hablar intento que su voz saliera normal, pero ese nudo no la dejo...

-¿Qué, qué nos paso?, paso que no supiste ver bien... ¿qué arruino así nuestra amistad? lo que vino y te dijo Weasley y que le creyeras a él, sin dejar que te explicara, eso arruino nuestra amistad... ¿que fue lo qué paso? averigualo tu solito si quieres, yo intente explicártelo millones de veces y nunca quisiste escucharme- se solto lentamente de la mano del moreno, ya casi ni podía retener las lágrimas- pero puede que cuando te des cuenta sea tarde, Potter.

-¡Claro!, si no te importo nunca nuestra amistad, ahora tienes amigos nuevos, qué te puede importar recuperar nuestra amistad. Si nunca te dolió perder mi amistad- dijo él moreno con rencor... Hermione lo miro con los ojos brillo-sos de las lágrimas retenidas

-¡Qué nunca me dolió!-gritó ella parándose y enfrentándolo dejando escapar sus lágrimas al fin y negando incrédula- Tu no sabes, tu no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por culpa de tu amiguito Weasley, pero mas me dolió tu actitud, me dejaste sola Harry, ¡sola!, nunca me quisiste escuchar, me diste la espalda cuando mas te necesité, cuando mas necesite de la amistad de quien fue mi mejor amigo, este me dio la espalda, todo el estupido colegio me dejo sola, solo me quedaban mis padres, a los que ni siquiera podía ver- dijo llorando más y más- Era lo único que me quedaba, y al poco tiempo de nuestra pelea, me los arrebataron, y en ese momento te necesite como nunca, necesite tu consuelo, que me dijeras que todo iría bien, que estabas conmigo, que no me dejarías caer, Harry. Pero no estuviste, nadie estuvo, el único que me dio palabras de aliento fue Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall, pero yo necesitaba a mis amigos o a los que una ves fueron mis amigos, y al saber que no los tenia, que no te tenia, me hundí en la tristeza, casi ni comía, no iba clases, baje mis notas, ¡No tenia ganas de vivir!. Quería morir... fuiste una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, hubiese dado mi vida por vos... y si, tengo nuevos amigos, por que de quienes menos lo espere me ayudaron a salir adelante, quienes yo esperaba que me dieran la espalda como vos me la diste, este año me dieron la mano y me ayudaron a levantarme. creéme que si pudiera borraría mi sexto año en Hogwarts... por que a pesar de todo me importas demasiado y siempre me vas a importar, y creeme que me encantaría que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amigo, mi Harry, pero antes necesito que sepas la verdad, pero no puedo decírtela yo, ya no, necesito que la averigües vos y te des cuenta de cuan equivocado estabas.- finalizo llorando, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, la nariz roja y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Harry se acerco y la abrazo luego de secarle sus lágrimas... tomándola de la cara y mirándola a los ojos también llorando le dijo.

-Perdoname Herms, perdón por haberte dejado sola, nunca imagine que la habías pasado tan mal, perdón por no haber estado con vos, perdón-ella sollozo y llevo una mano a las mejillas de él sacándole las lágrimas

-Te perdono, te perdono, pero para poder perdonarte del todo necesito que averigües la verdad y que entiendas

-Lo haré, la averiguare... gracias- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendole para luego subir escaleras arriba... Hermione se fue lavar la cara, estaba triste pero a la ves feliz, al fin había podido desahogarse. Una vez hubo terminado, decidió bajar a desayunar, tenia hambre, bajo con una sonrisa al gran comedor aunque aun tenia los ojos un tanto hinchados estaba a metros de la puerta del comedor cuando vio doblar en la esquina a Draco, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, lo tenia que esquivar

pero Draco la había visto

-¡Hermione espera!- grito, pero vio que la chica no le hacia caso, tal vez no le había escuchado, no, no era eso, "ella no sintió nada por el beso por eso me esquiva" se dijo, decidió no seguirla luego hablaria con ella sin más entro al comedor un poco decaído, se sentó en el lugar de siempre sus amigos no habían llegado, se estaba llevando una galleta a la boca pero una pregunta en su oído lo dejo estático.

-¿te gusta Hermione?- Susurraron en su oído

* * *

_Hola... Wi, la vez que publiqué este cap me acuerdo que muchas personas me quisieron matar x dejarlo ahí y x que Hermione lo esquivaba, pero bueno, no todo es lo que parece dicen._

_Perdón por la demora, mis animos realmente no esta muy bien que digamos. Las ganas de escribir o en este caso de editar no estan muy arriba y escribir quiero pero tengo mi mente completamente en blanco y ademas estuve enferma y aun no estoy muy bien que digamos._

_En fin... Gracias x sus Reviews y demás y por ser pascientes, pero les aseguro que esto es actualizar rápido comparado con mis demás fics., sin más este, me quede totalmente truncada en el cap 31 y de eso ya casi un mes creo, error, desde el 25/05 que no actualizó y realmente no se como continuarlo. pero bueno, ya volvera la inspiracioón, espero que ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo llegue y así poder escribir muchooo xD..._

_Besoss!!_

_Xauu_

_Taty_


	22. Trampa

**_Capitulo 22_**

**_"Trampa"_**

* * *

Hermione luego de esquivar a Draco se había dirigido hacía las orillas del lago, estaba tranquilamente sentada cuando sintió como alguien se le sentaba al lado.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Draco?- preguntó Pansy, Hermione la miro haciéndose la desentendida -Los vi besándose- la castaña soltó un largo suspiro

-No me gusta, solo me gustan sus besos- dijo no tan segura y le sonó realmente estúpido lo que dijo

-Y... ¿Piensas esquivarlo por mucho tiempo más?

-si, si fuese por mi todo el año- respondió acostándose en el pasto, "que suerte que es sábado" pensó ya que si no lo vería antes de tiempo.

-Pero que pena, no se va a cumplir eso- dijo la pelinegra

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno, primero, la mayoría de las clases las tenes con nosotros, y segundo, tienen una canción que hacer para el martes, ha y una obra en común- dijo Pansy con autosuficiencia

La miro con horror. Era verdad, había olvidado esos pequeños detalles, bueno todavía le quedaba la opción de esquivar el tema del beso a toda costa, aunque seria difícil.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien le había hecho la pregunta, era Jet

-¿Qué dices?- dijo haciéndose el que no había escuchado.

-¿Qué si te gusta Hermione?- repitió bajito para que los demás no escucharan

-¿Eh, de donde sacas esas cosas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Mm, haber, no se, sera que ayer los vi besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. - Draco bufo

-No es que me guste, por que no lo sé, es solo que me di cuenta al estar con ella que me siento distinto, no se, probablemente si me guste, pero no se, y encima me esquiva- su amigo se sentó al lado de el.

-Esa parte es fácil de resolver- dijo Jet

-¿cómo?- preguntó interesado.

-Fácil, con ayuda de Pansy- al ver la cara de su amigo a nombrar a Pansy agrego- Ella también los vio- relajo el semblante y Jet continuó hablando- la podemos llevar a un lugar donde estés vos, así no te podrá esquivar- dijo

-De acuerdo cuento con su ayuda, pero podría ser hoy, necesito aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez

-Hoy sera entonces

**

Harry caminaba Feliz rumbo al comedor, no lo podía creer, había arreglado las cosas con Hermione, su amiga, su mejor amiga, aunque sabia que si quería que todo vuelva a ser como antes tendría que averiguar esa verdad que tanto le pedía su amiga, pero ¿cómo?

**

Luna iba dando saltitos por un pasillo, la verdad era que había cambiado mucho, su rostro, ahora no era tan infantil, mas bien tenia fracciones de una mujer, al igual que su cuerpo, aunque claro, sus locas ideas no se las sacaba nadie, pero ella era feliz así, iba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras brincaba que no se dio cuenta que venia alguien por el mismo pasillo también distraido. Choco de frente con esa persona, que si no fuera por que la agarro de la cintura habría terminado de bruces en el suelo, se sonrojo y lo miro.

-Lo siento Harry, no vi por donde iba- el moreno le sonrió

-No te preocupes Lunita, yo tampoco- le dijo mientras la soltaba lentamente- ¿Y hacia donde ibas?- la rubia se encogió de hombros

-No se, por ahí a dar una vuelta necesito aire fresco

-Te acompaño...

-¿No ibas a desayunar?- pregunto Luna, Harry hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no importaba, y era así, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, y encima no quería cruzarse con Ginny, y por encima de todo, tenía ganas de estar con la rubia, Luna le sonrió y se dirigieron hacia los jardines a dar una vuelta.

**

Ginny caminaba a prisa por los pasillos, buscaba a Harry, lo había esperado en el comedor pero él nunca había aparecido, se freno de golpe, alguien le había llamado la atención. Draco caminaba como solo él sabía hacerlo al lado de otro chico hacia donde estaba ella, como pudo ser tan tonta de dejarlo ir, pensar que ahora podría estar disfrutando de el, paso por su lado y ella le dirigió una mirada depravada, y se enfureció al comprobar que el ni siquiera la había mirado, llena de furia siguió con su búsqueda...

**

-Bien entonces quedamos así, llevenlan a donde acordamos así aclaro esto de una ves- dijo Draco

-Te deseo suerte- le dijo Jet- Hey, ¿viste como te miro la enana Wealsey?

-La verdad que no y no me importa- dijo sinceramente

.-Parecia que te desnudaba con la mirada

-¿y quien no?- dijo arrogante

-jaja- rió Jet.- bueno, ya me voy a buscar a Pansy para contarle así me ayuda a llevar a Hermione allí, ve y al rato estamos por ahí con ella.

-De acuerdo, no tarden- dijo Draco empezando a caminar hacia el lugar donde llevarían a la castaña.

Jet, mientras tanto se dirigió a buscar a Pansy, la busco en la sala común, por varios pasillos, en el gran comedor, sin poder dar con ella, hasta que yendo por un pasillo que daba hacia la puerta por donde se iban a los jardines, la vio que iba cantando, según puso ver llevaba puesto el aparató muggle que tanto le gustaba el ipod, sonrió y practicamente corrió hacia ella, Pansy al verlo frente a ella se sobresalto, puesto que mientras cantaba había cerrado los ojos...

-¿Podrías no aparecerte así la próxima?- pidió la pelinegra apagando el ipod, Jet sonrió - ¿mm... necesitas algo?

-Sipi... ¿ya hablaste con Hermione?

-Si, pero dice que no le gusta, que si le gusto besarlo pero que no le gusta, aunque claro no le creo - le informo sonriendo- y vos ¿hablaste con Draco?

-Si, y me dijo que no le gusta pero que se sintió diferente besándola, osea que le gusto, aunque claro, tampoco creo eso, y como vimos ella lo esquiva- Dijo Jet

-si lo esquiva y dijo que si es por ella lo seguiría haciendo todo el año- Pansy bufo.

-Por eso, con Draco ideamos un plan, vos y yo la tenemos que llevas ahora a un lugar en donde esta él, así hablan

-bien estupendo, vamos a buscarla que la acabo de dejar en los jardines. Pero antes, ¿a donde hay que llevarla?- pregunto Pansy

-A la torre de astronomía- dijo simplemente el empezando a caminar hacia los jardines... caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba Hermione.

-Hola niña - dijo Jet dándole un beso en el cachete

-Hola, Jet- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Mia, necesito tu ayuda- empezó diciendo haciéndose el cohíbido

-¿En qué?

-Con una tarea de astronomía, me acompañaras hasta la torre de astronomía y me ayudarias?- lo miro extrañada, nunca pensó que le pidiera ayuda con una tarea, según tenia entendido era muy inteligente

-Eh, si no hay problema- contesto al fin tendiéndole la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse ya que el seguía parado, Él la ayudo.

mientras tanto Pansy los esperaba a un metro maso menos

-¿Tu vienes?- le pregunto Hermione cuando llegaron donde ella, la morena asintió euforicamente con una gran sonrisa- bien vamos entonces.

empezaron a caminar, caminaron largo rato hasta que cuando estuvieron cerca Hermione hablo

-Y que es en lo que te tengo que ayudar

-Eh... cuando lleguemos te muestro- contesto rápidamente.

Pansy seguía sonriendo, le resultaba extraño el comportamiento de los dos chicos, pero claro ella que iba a sospechar que la estaban llevando engañada a la torre de astronomía solo para que hablara con Draco. cinco minutos después estaban subiendo la escalera que daba a la torre, ella adelante de todo y los dos chicos atrás, la primera en entrar fue ella y sintió como la puerta se cerraba a sus espalda, dio media vuelta esperando encontrarse con Pansy y Jet.

los nervios instantáneamente llegaron a ella al verlo a él frente a ella, no definitivamente no se esperaba eso, trago en seco, pero es que Merlín estaba contra ella, acaso no entendía que no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, ni un día había pasado desde que se dieron el beso, ella espera que al menos antes de tener que enfrentarlo pasaran unos días, dio un paso atrás apoyandose en la pared, estaba atrapada, no le quedaba otra que enfrentarlo, espero a que hablara.

Draco la observaba, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, él también lo estaba, pero no lo demostraba, vio como se apoyaba en la pared y se decidió a hablar.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar nosotros ¿no?- pregunto acercándose.

-·h..¿hablar?¿sobre qué?- se hizo la que no entendía mientras se movía incomoda.

-Vamos, no esquives el tema, comportate como la valiente Gryffindor que eres- dijo el exasperado mientras quedaba a medio metro de ella - sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

-Si ya se- contesto sin mirarlo, no podía mirarlo, se moría de vergüenza

- entonces, necesito saber, si sentiste algo con el beso, ¿sentiste algo con ese beso Hermione?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente, mientras rogaba internamente que le dijera que si.

Ella siguió sin mirarlo, ¿Qué le iba decir?, no sabia si mentirle o decir la verdad, y si le decía la verdad y él no había sentido nada, y si por eso arruinaban su amistad... pero si le mentía y era peor, no sabia que decirle, tenia miedo, y no solo por eso si no por muchas cosas mas, no quería perderlo, y sentía que si decía la verdad lo haría, pero ella no podía mentir, no sabia mentir, y no le gustaba hacerlo tampoco.

Mientras ella pensaba eso, Draco seguía mirándola fijamente, ¿y si le decía que no había sentido nada?¿y si solo lo había besado pensando que él era Tom?... vio como ella se deslizaba lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentada y cerraba los ojos, como también vio una casi imperceptible lágrima que salia de sus ojos cerrados. se acuclillo frente a ella y seco la lágrima con una de sus manos, ella siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Hey ¿Por que lloras?- pregunto Draco con vos suave, ella con los ojos aun cerrados contesto...

-Por que tengo miedo, por que se que si te digo la verdad probablemente pierda tu amistad- Draco se paro y de manera brusca le dijo

-Cuando me besaste pensaste que era Tom verdad? ¿es eso no?

abrió los ojos de golpe y al fin lo miro.

-¿Qué decís? cuando nos besamos no pensé en Tom, además hace tiempo que no pienso en él... si dije tengo miedo de perder tu amistad es por que si sentí algo con el beso, pero no solo miedo a eso, miedo, a que me vuelvan a lastimar, y de enamorarme, no es que no quiera enamorarme, pero, no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice- dijo ella y espero a ver que era lo que el le decía

* * *

No me gusta el Cap... espero sus Reviews y mil gracias a las que dejan reviews y alert y favoritos...

**¿Reviews?**


	23. Narcissa Black

**_Mentiras al descubierto_**

**_Capitulo 23: ¿Quién dijo novios?_**

* * *

-¿Qué decís? cuando nos besamos no pensé en Tom, además hace tiempo que no pienso en él... si dije tengo miedo de perder tu amistad es por que si sentí algo con el beso, pero no solo miedo a eso, miedo, a que me vuelvan lastimar, y de enamorarme, no es que no quiera enamorarme, pero, no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice- dijo ella y espero a ver que era lo que él le decía

Draco relajo el semblante y la miro, y sonriendo dulcemente se acuclillo frente a ella, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de Hermione.

-Hey, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir, no me lo perdonaria. Y con respecto al beso, yo también sentí algo... me gusto

-De verdad?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió.

-Y me encantaría, tener algo con vos. claro si vos que-res- le dijo acercándose lentamente a su boca, paro a dos centímetros de los labios nada mas, esperando una respuesta.

-Me gustaría mucho- respondió ella sonriendo-le, el acorto los dos centímetros que los separaban y la beso, Hermione apenas sintió sus labios cerro los ojos y devolvió el beso, nada parecido al de la noche anterior, este era más dulce, delicado, más Ella sonrió y se separo despacio.

-Mm, hay un problema- le informo ella pareciendo nerviosa, Draco la miro interrogante invitándola a continuar- bueno, la venganza, supuestamente yo soy la "novia" de Blaise- el gruño, se había olvidado de ese detalle...

-Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- contesto el sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué hacemos?, no podemos simplemente tirar lo echo hasta ahora por la borda

-no, no se puede, y además, sigue siendo importante la venganza para mi.

-lo imagine- dijo el rubio suspirando fuertemente- ni modo, no nos va a quedar de otra que tener algo en secreto, además no seria muy favorable armar una ruptura con Blaise y que a los días, te vean conmigo, por que si algunos creían en lo inventado por Weasley, seria peor.

-Sí, no va a quedar de otra

"PLAF" se escucho un golpe seco por delante de ellos, ambos miraron a la puerta y vieron a esta abierta, mientras que en el piso en una posición muy graciosa se hallaban Pansy y Jet, la pelinegra se levanto como un rayo y se acomodo el uniforme, jet hizo lo mismo segundos después.

-Te dije que no era conveniente escuchar- dijo Jet en lo que el pretendía que fuera un susurro, pero fue un poquito mas alto y lo escucharon Draco y Hermione que ya se habían parado y los miraban interrogantes- ¡Ops! eh, bueno, nosotros, no, nosotros, estábamos teniendo una pelea y bueno, resulta que, que, sin querer forcejeando, caímos abriendo la puerta- esa fue la gran excusa que se le ocurrió decir al chico.

-¿Qué casualidad no?.-dijo Draco sin creerle ni una sola palabra- no les creo, los conozco demasiado bien, conmigo no chicos... ¿que escucharon?

-todo- dijo Pansy sonriendo y dando brinquitos hacia Draco, mientras lo abrazaba- Ay son novios que emoción

-¡wo wow wo! stop ¿quien dijo novios? y segundo, ustedes dos son unos mentirosos, en mi vida vuelvo a creerles, me trajeron engañada- dijo Hermione

-Primero, ¿quien dijo novio? pues yo... así que son novios ¿entendido?- dijo haciéndose la autoritaria -y segundo fue una mentir-ita piadosa, no te enojes- siguió hablando cambiando drasticamente de semblante...

-como sea- dijo la castaña rendida, sabia que no le podría ganar a Pansy si bien ella era terca la morena lo era el triple.

Seguía rondando por los pasillos buscando a su novio, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la maldita tierra, la pelirroja bufo, la verdad era que le importaba poco donde estaba, solo lo buscaba por que estaba demasiado aburrida, freno su paso y se apoyo contra una de las paredes del pasillo, y ¿ahora que hacia? no pretendía gastar todo el día buscando a Harry, estaba tan distraida mirando hacia un costado que no sintió cuando alguien se posiciono al lado de ella...

-Hola preciosa- pego un brinco del susto, y miro al causante

-Mm ¿te conozco?- dijo la pequeña Weasley con vos sugerente

-puede ser, vamos a la misma casa, aunque claro yo voy a 7- dijo el chico acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja- mucho gusto soy Thiago

-un placer, soy Ginny- respondió ella sonriendole seductoramente mientras el seguía acercándose.

Thiago quedo a centímetros de ella, alargo su mano y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Ginevra no opuso ninguna resistencia solo le seguía sonriendo, viendo que no se resistía la beso salvajemente pegándola contra la pared, Ginny paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que el bajaba una de sus manos a su cadera y la otra iba derecho a la parte trasera de ella. -"demasiado zorra"- pensó Thiago mientras se separaba de ella rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de la Weasley.

-Lo siento Petisa, me gusta lo difícil, los retos, y vos sos demasiado fácil- dijo el haciendo enfasis en el Petisa y Fácil, para alejarse por el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor dejando a la pelirroja anonadada.

la verdad es que a Thiago ella le atraía, tenia un muy buen cuerpo y era muy linda, pero lo que le había dicho era la verdad, a él le gustaba lo difícil, los retos y ella era demasiado fácil, muy zorra y por que no decirlo la verdad era que era muy puta, y eso había hecho que pierda todo su interés hacia ella.

Albus Dumbledore miraba sonriendo a una mujer que acababa de entrar a su despacho, una mujer de unos treinta y pico de años, rubia y unos bonitos ojos claros que le sonreía.

-Profesor Dumbledore, un placer volver a verlo- dijo la mujer

-Albus querida, dime Albus, y el placer es todo mio- dijo el anciano mientras le besaba la mano

-de acuerdo, Albus- le concedió sonriendo aun mas- si no le molesta, me encantaría ver ya mismo a mi hijo, ¿sabe donde esta?

-creo tener una leve sospecha de donde puede encontrarse-le informo sonriendo enigmáticamente- sigueme por favor

empezó a caminar mientras ella le hacia caso y lo seguía, recorrieron varios pasillos, atajos y demás.

-Bueno dejemos de pensar en todas las complicaciones y hablemos de otra cosa- pidió Jet, sentándose en el suelo, los demás lo imitaron- ¿como les va con su canción?- les pregunto a Draco y Hermione que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro frente a él.

-Todavía no la empezamos y ustedes- dijo Hermione

-Yo tampoco, no arregle nada con Potter, pero supongo que entre hoy, mañana y pasado ya abramos empezado- dijo Jet encogiendose de hombros

-y tu Pansy- le pregunto Draco sonriendole inocentemente.

-agg, no me hables de esa maldita canción, con tal de no hacer pareja con Weasley soy capaz de desaprobar- informo la morena- pero ni modo, tengo otro plan mucho mejor- siguió diciendo recuperando sus ánimos

-se puede saber cual?- preguntaron

-no- simplemente se negó

-¿por qué no?- se quejo el rubio

-esperen y ya lo verán- les sonrió abiertamente.

Luego de largo minutos de caminar, al fin Albus se freno frente a unas escaleras, cediéndole el paso para que ella suba primero, así lo hizo, avanzo por las escaleras, ansiosa por volver a ver a su hijo.

Detrás de ella sonriente subía el director. Estaba nerviosa, hacia mas de tres meses no lo veía, ¿estaría cambiado?, ¿más alto?, realmente no lo sabia, pero si necesitaba saberlo, por que él era todo lo que mas quería, su único hijo.

se paro frente a la puerta que permanece cerrada y soltó un largo suspiro, apoyo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la giro.

Luego de que Pansy no les quisiera contar su "magnifico" plan, Draco tomo por la cintura a Hermione y la beso, sin importarle que sus dos amigos estuvieran allí, mientras tanto la castaña respondió al beso, pero claro con las mejillas furiosamente encendidas, se separaron minutos después, él aun tomándola por la cintura, sonrió al ver lo sonrojada que estaba y como rehuía la mirada de Pansy y Jet.

Sintieron la puerta abrirse, rápidamente Hermione se soltó de Draco dado que su "relación" era secreta y se poso al lado de este pero sin ningún roce, al abrirse del todo la puerta vieron parada en ella a una mujer rubia, Draco estaba quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo mirando a la mujer.

-Mamá- murmuro, la mujer sin contenerse practicamente corrió hasta el y lo abrazo

-Mi niño, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- le dijo al oído Narcissa

-Yo también te extrañe- coincidió el correspondiéndole el abrazo, importándole una mierda mostrarse tan sensible, era su madre, hacia demasiado tiempo no la veía y la había necesitado mucho.

Narcissa se separo lentamente y le beso la frente, Draco sonreía feliz, Hermione sonrió al verlo tan feliz.

Pansy y Jet se acercaron una ves que ya había saludado a Draco y la saludaron.

-Hola Narcissa- dijo Pansy sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Chicos, hace cuanto no los veía- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y saludando a Jet también. De acuerdo, para estas alturas Hermione ya no sonreía si no que mas bien estaba incomoda, sentía que sobraba, pero aun así no se movió de donde estaba.

Narcissa reparo en la presencia de la castaña y sonrió, ella siempre supo que ese grupo iba a terminar unido y se lo había dicho una ves a la castaña

_Luego de ese día en el comedor, de que la señora Malfoy delante de todos los alumnos la abrazara y le diera las gracias por interceder en la decisión de la orden del Fénix por su hijo y por los demás, ese día se la había vuelto a encontrar en un pasillo y ahora estaba hablando con ella._

_-¿Y como estas?- le pregunto Narcissa luego de un rato, sabiendo de la pelea de ella con su amigos._

_-Bien, o casi bien, pero bueno, ya pasara, todo pasa ¿o no?- la mujer le sonrió dulcemente y asintió._

_-Así es, todo pasa, te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Cissy_

_-claro_

_-¿Tan mal te llevas con mi hijo?- de acuerdo no esperaba una pregunta como esa, demasiado incomoda_

_-La verdad es que si, siempre que nos cruzamos por los pasillos es suficiente para una pelea, él me odia señora y yo, bueno yo se supone que también tendría que odiarlo, pero no puedo odiarlo, no se las razones pero es así_

_-Te puedo asegurar que algún día llegaran a ser grandes amigos- le dijo sonriendole dulcemente- no te rías, va a ver que es cierto- agrego al ver como se reía._

_-Como diga, solo que lo creo muy imposible- confesó la castaña, tratando de imaginarse ella de amiga con Malfoy._

_-No existe lo imposible- dijo la mujer a modo de despedida_

*

-Hola Hermione-dijo aun sonriendo

-hola señora Malfoy.

-Narcissa querida, dime Narcissa

-De acuerdo, Narcissa- dijo sonriendole.

-¿como supieron donde estábamos?- pregunto Draco

-el profesor Dumbledore- le respondió su madre señalando a Albus. Draco lo interrogo con la mirada.

-fácil, este es un muy bonito lugar para que se armen parejas- después de eso, los nervios de Hermione subieron y los de Draco también, mientras que Pansy y Jet tan considerados se partían de la risa.

Es que definitivamente en ese colegio era medio difícil mantener un secreto, al menos con el director, Narcissa cayendo en cuenta de las palabras del director miro a Draco y Hermione a la vez, finalmente mirando a su hijo y sonriendo dijo.

-Me encanta como nuera- Hermione reacciono e intento hablar.

-Pero no somos...

-Si lo son- dijo amenazadoramente la morena, no la replico, no tenia caso, era inútil y lo sabia- bueno, mejor los dejamos solo para que nuera y suegra se conozcan junto con Draco.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina a la Pansy, de acuerdo era odiosa, le encantaban las situaciones incomodas y se notaba que las disfrutaba al máximo.

Pansy salio sonriente de la torre de astronomía seguida de Jet y Dumbledore, la rubia miro a Hermione y rió, ya que ella evitaba mirarla como si la puerta fuera lo mas maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca.

Draco también rió, la tomo por la cintura y le beso la mejilla.

-la verdad es que no somos novios, estamos empezando algo pero no somos novios formales- dijo el para sacarla de la situación incomoda- pero sabes como es Pansy, ella dice que si lo somos y sabe que no se la puede contradecir en fin es media loca

-entiendo, lastima que no sean novios, pero bueno en algún momento lo serán- afirmo cissy... Draco la miro de arriba abajo, no podía creer lo que veía.

-No puedo creer que sigas de luto por el- dijo ofendido- Pasaron tres meses.

-Era mi esposo y tu padre Draco.- dijo tranquila.

-No era mi padre, nunca lo fue para mi, no se merece que lleves el luto por él

-Te entiendo pero haya sido o no un ser despreciable, fue mi marido, y tengo que hacerlo-finalizo ese tema Narcissa con mirada dura hacia su hijo, luego miro a Hermione y relajo el semblante.

-Gracias por permitir que mi hijo se quedara en tu casa, la verdad es que cuando Albus me pregunto donde prefería que se quedara mi hijo, pensé que lo mejor era en tu casa- a Draco se le descoloco la mandíbula y Hermione abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-Fue tu idea el que yo vaya a su casa- le pregunto el rubio sin dar crédito a lo que había oído

-Así es hijo, fue mi idea, Hermione lamento que hayas que tenido que aguantar los caprichos de mi hijo y sus arranques- La castaña rió por la cara encendida de la vergüenza de Draco, no era normal verlo así.

-No te rías, Granger

-¿Volvemos a los apellidos, Malfoy?- solo gruño y se sentó en el suelo como un nene chiquito, Hermione rió mas fuerte y él le lanzo una mirada asesina

-De acuerdo no me rió mas, pero deja de comportarte como niño chiquito- el rostro de Draco se volvió a encender mientras se paraba, realmente no se había dado cuenta, cuando se enfadaba solía tener esos arranques.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Draco- ¿Se puede saber donde estuviste estos tres meses?

-Claro que si, no es ningún secreto, estuve refugiandome en París y cuando termino la guerra decidí quedarme unos días-

-¿Días? fueron tres meses, mamá-la regaño Draco- pero claro, la señora se va por tres meses y no se digna a mandarme ni una carta

-lo siento hijo no pude-

-como sea, de todos modos me alegra verte.

Estaba recostado el pasto y a su lado estaba Luna sentada, estaban en silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contrario era muy agradable, dejo de mirar el cielo para mirarla a ella, estaba absorta mirando el lago, sin percatarse que él la miraba, era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, o al menos el lo creía a desde que la conoció, un año atras, rubia, su piel extremadamente pálida, unos ojos grandes azules que eran hermosos, si no estuviese con Ginevra probablemente la hubiese elegido a ella, no se parecía a nada a Ginny y por esa misma razon le gustaba tanto, Ginny era sexy, arrogante, orgullosa y demas...

Luna no, si bien tenia buen cuerpo, por su personalidad los chicos no solian fijarse de ese modo en ella, salvo él, era sumamente dulce, comprensiva, compañera, definitivamente si, todo lo contrario a Ginny.

Ella aparto la vista del lago, lo miro y al ver que le miraba le sonrio, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Ginny caminaba furiosa por los pasillos, como ese maldito estúpido se atrevió a llamar la fácil que en resumen es lo mismo que puta...

-No puedo creer que me haya dicho puta- dijo en vos alta enojada.

-La verdad no ofende Weasley- dijo una voz tras ella

-No me jodas Zabini

-Solo dije lo que pensaba, adiós- y sin más se siguió de largo

-¡ahhhhhggg!- grito de la bronca la pelirroja y siguió caminando.

* * *

_Holaa!.. Bueno, hice algo que dije que no pensaba hacer, pero que si no lo hacía proablemente ustedes se las abrian arreglado para encontrarme y acogotarme... Uní los Caps :(... No me gusta pero bueno, si no lo hacía el cap ubiese qedado demasiado corto y no quiero amenazas ^.^..._

_No se pueden quejar de lo largo del cap, no sera reeeeeeeee largo, pero no es corto como los demas, digamos, tiene menos de lo qe suelo escribir ahora que son más de 3.000 pañabras, pero es más de lo que tenían los otros caps... Espero les guste el cap, no es uno de los mejores, pero bue..._

_TENGOO FRIOOOOOOOOOOOO xD_

**_¿Reviews?¿Amenazas?_**

**_¿Alertas o Favoritos?xD_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 25_**

* * *

Zabini siguió su camino sonriendo, no podía creer lo fácil que era hacer enojar a esa pelirroja, siguió despreocupadamente rondando por los pasillos intentando encontrar a sus amigos, cuando, alguien, se interpuso en su camino, no dejándolo pasar, lo miro, y borro su sonrisa, era justamente lo que le faltaba, cruzarse a ese pelirrojo, una cosa era la enana pero a él, ya era mucho.

-Comadreja, estorbas- le dijo con impaciencia Blaise.

-Me importa poco, estúpido- dijo lleno de furia Ronald

-Uh, estamos de malas... ¿Qué quieres? no tengo tu tiempo Weasley- Ronald lo agarro del cuello ejerciendo presión presionándolo contra la pared.

-Alejate de Hermione ¿entiendes?... Ella es mía- Blaise aun con la mano del pelirrojo en su cuello soltó una carcajada, y con dificultad le dijo.

-¿Tuya?... no lo creo... Weasley... Ella es mía, yo la hice mía, nunca tuviste la suerte de que fuera tuya- el pelirrojo lo soltó y callo al suelo por falta de aire

-No, tienes razón, nunca fue mía, pero algún día lo sera- y sin mas el pelirrojo se fue echando chispas...

Zabini se incorporo preocupado, eso había sonado a amenaza. Decidió no contarle nada a nadie, no quería preocupar a ninguno y mucho menos a Hermione, el se encargaría de que ese pelirrojo no le tocara ni un solo pelo. Intentando olvidarse de lo recién sucedido, decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos.

**

los días pasaban, tranquilos, claro salvo para los de séptimo año que para el martes debían terminar una canción y encima aprendérsela y cantarla.

Draco y Hermione el sábado luego de la visita de Narcisa, se habían puesto a componer la canción, aunque claro, con interrupciones del rubio que usaba para abrazarla o besarla, hasta que ella, tomándose como siempre los estudios mas en serio había hecho que se deje de jugueteos y que siguieran con la bendita canción, en ese momento Draco había sonreído, le daba gusto saber que ella poco a poco volvía a ser la misma de siempre y no como el año pasado.

Su canción se trataba básicamente de lo que había pasado ente el año pasado y ese en la vida de ambos, aunque ninguno se daba cuenta de ello. Era lunes, el ultimo día que tenian para ultimar los detalles de la canción. terminaron de ensayarla y ambos sonrieron.

-Quedo estupenda- murmuro Hermione

-Si la verdad genial, pero que esperabas, si obtuviste mi ayuda- dio él arrogante

-Si gran ayuda, sobre todo, parando cada dos por tres, por alguna razón.

-¿razones como esta?- dijo abrazándola por atrás y besando su mejilla, mientras bajaba a su cuello, ella se aparto.

-¿En qué momento paso algo así?, yo no me acuerdo- se hizo la desentendida, mientras juntaba sus útiles.

-¿Cómo les habrá ido a los demás?- pregunto cambiando de tema, Draco rodó los ojos.

-No lo se, ni me importa.

-Debería, son tus amigos

-si, pero en este momento me importa estar con vos- no se había dado cuenta que lo tenia al frente, solo se percato, cuando el tomo su barbilla con su mano derecha y hizo que lo mirara, y sin mas la beso, beso que ella gustosa correspondió.

**

El domingo Pansy, había quedado de juntarse con Weasley en la sala de los menesteres a las tres de la tarde, para hacer esa horripilan-te canción, por que estaba segura si era con él, la canción seria horrible.

Miro el reloj mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre una mesa eran las tres y media y ni señales de la maldita comadreja, a no pero se las pagaría, y ella que en un acto de repentina bondad había pensado no hacerle ninguna jugarreta, pero bueno, ahora que se estuviera a las consecuencias, el maldito pelirrojo, nadie dejaba plantada a Pansy Parkinson, y salia victorioso de eso.

A solo metros de allí, en un aula totalmente abandonada, una pareja se besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, la chica era aprisionada por el cuerpo del chico, contra un armario, mientras que este recorría, con sus manos cada centímetro de su piel, sin obtener resistencia alguna de la chica... Dejo sus labios para besar salvajemente su cuello, la chica jadeando pregunto.

-¿No tendrías que estar donde Pansy?

-Si, pero que espere, ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- contesto el pelirrojo sobre su cuello, succiono y luego mordió, sacándole a la chica un grito de dolor y de placer.

**

El día martes en clase de Cedric, estaban todos en la puerta del salón esperando que llegara el profesor, Hermione, Draco, Blaise y demás estaban todos hablando, y como era de esperarse, Blaise y Hermione siguieron con la farsa de su noviazgo, cada vez que Blaise le daba un beso por muy insignificante que sea, Draco Hervía por dentro, no era para menos, el siempre había sido muy posesivo y esta vez no era la excepción, pero claro, debía controlarse, el no era nada de ella, y lo que tenían era una secreto, que nadie sabia, y del cual no Debian enterarse.

Una vez llego el profesor, entraron todos al aula, el profesor no tardo mucho en llamar a cada pareja para que cante, habían pasado Blaise y Jacky, cantaron una canción que era una provocación para Weasley, cuando terminaron de cantar este estaba rojo de furia, luego cantaron, Harry y Jet, no lo hacían tan mal, pero no se habían esmerado mucho en la canción, luego habían pasado algunos mas, hasta que por fin había llegado el turno de Pansy, ella sonreía mientras se paraba, estaba listo, Weasley quedaría como el hazme reír de la clase, la verdad era que el día anterior, lo había buscado y le había hecho memorizar una canción en español, ya que estaba segura, no sabia que significaba, había costado,lograr que dijera bien las palabras, pero estaba hecho, también sabia que no todos, sabían hablar español, pero quienes sabían se ocuparían de traducir la letra... habían pasado adelante, y Pansy había dicho que quien había escrito la canción era Weasley y que ella haría los coros, esto le extraño al pelirrojo, pero se quedo callado, empezó a sonar la música y al instante Weasley empezó a Cantar, con su voz que sonaba tan bien, nótese el sarcasmo, mientras Pansy hacia lo que podía para contener la risa, luego de la primera estrofa varios rieron, otros no entendían, pero les iban diciendo lo que decía la letra, Cedric no pudo aguantar mucho tampoco, y cuidando que nadie lo viera rió bajito. a medida que seguía cantando y veía como se reían, iba frunciendo el ceño, al final termino de cantar y el salón estallo en carcajadas y Pansy hablo...

-Veo que les gusto, bueno la canción se llama...-hizo una pausa y miro a Ronald- Pluma Gay

el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que un montón comentarios comenzaron a oírse, como.. -"eh, Weasley, con razón tu ex novia te engaño"- o -"ya se me hacia que tiraba para el otro lado".- y varias cosas por el estilo, hasta que Cedric recuperado, puso orden.

-Bien, Señor Weasley, muy profunda su canción, ya pueden sentarse- Dijo Cedric, Pansy fue hacia su lugar, no sin antes escuchar un susurro de pura rabia que decía algo así como -"Me las pagas Parkinson"- Giro su cara miro al autor de esas palabras y con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia dijo

-Cuando quieras Weasley

Ronald se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Harry, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y de la furia, Potter a su lado, hacia lo posible por no reír, pues seria peor.

Luego de que pasaran ellos dos, habían pasado, dos chicas que desafinaron tanto que la mayoría aun cuando terminaron mantuvieron sus oídos tapados con ambas manos.

Finalmente llego el turno de Draco y Hermione, esta ultima estaba nerviosa, era cierto que amaba cantar y era uno de sus pasa tiempos favoritos, pero nunca lo había hecho en publico...

Ambos se dirigieron al frente de la clase, tomaron cada uno un micrófono y lentamente la una melodía empezó a sonar... segundos después se empezó a escuchar la voz de Draco

_[DRACO]_

_Creo que en la calma_

_Que hay después de la tormenta_

_Llega la verdad_

_Creo que esos días en que no respiras_

_y que te hacen mal,_

_pronto pasaran..._

Esa primera estrofa la canto mirándola a ella directo a los ojos...

Hermione levanto el micrófono a la altura de su boca y se dispuso a cantar ella

_[Hermione]_

_Veo que es el tiempo_

_El que dice que lo bueno_

_Sabe perdurar_

_Solo las palabras que vienen_

_Del corazón, pueden curar_

_Saben sembrar..._

Ella le mantuvo la mirada, todo su nerviosismo había desaparecido apenas había escuchado cantar al rubio, le transmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad...

_[Draco y Hermione]_

_Ves la honestidad_

_en miradas que te hacen bien_

_cuando dicen verdades sin ofender_

_Ves la honestidad_

_en las manos al conceder..._

_En abrazos que pueden_

_salvarte antes de caer..._

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había caído en cuenta de la letra de la canción, si bien ellos la habían hecho, no se habían dado cuenta que hablaba en cierto modo de todo lo pasado, de la pelea de ella con sus amigos, de la mentira, como después había salido la verdad a la luz, al menos para algunos, de esos días de y meses de profunda tristeza y desesperacion que ella paso..

De como a pesar de la pelea en cierto modo la amistad de ella con Harry perduro, como Draco y sus amigos muggles con su compañía y amistad lograron sanar muchas heridas...

En como ella con honestidad y simples miradas y palabras logro hacer que a el y a sus amigos lo aceptaran en La Orden Del Fénix...

Como no la dejaron caer personas como Narcissa, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, como la habían salvado, tanto ellos, como Draco, Pansy, Blaise...

_[Draco]_

_Cuando los que mienten_

_se aprovechan de inocentes_

_quiebran su bondad..._

En esa pequeña estrofa dejo de mirar a Hermione para mirar directamente a Weasley, luego continuo con el resto de la estrofa volviéndola a mirarla a ella...

_Deja la mentira_

_Manchas permanentes_

_de infelicidad, que no borraras.._

_Si hoy pudiera hablarte_

_calmaría los rencores con sinceridad_

Por que el sabia que ella tenia mucho rencor hacia el pelirrojo, y que por eso había accedido a vengarse de el, y sinceramente, el no quería que ella siguiera formando parte de esa venganza, por que sabia que al final de una forma o de otra saldría lastimada y no quería verla sufrir, pero también sabia que era tarde y que ella no daría el brazo a torcer...

_[Hermione]_

_Solo las palabras que vienen_

_Del criazón, pueden curar_

_Saben sembrar..._

_Ves la honestidad_

_en miradas que te hacen bien_

_cuando dicen verdades sin ofender_

_Ves la honestidad_

_en las manos al conceder..._

_En abrazos que pueden_

_salvarte antes de caer..._

Le removía muchas cosas esa canción, demasiadas, para su gusto.

Draco mientras le tocaba su turno miro nuevamente a Weasley cantando

_[Draco]_

_Cuando los que no comprenden_

_tiran a matar..._

Si bien no era el hecho de no comprender el del pelirrojo, si lo era el hecho de que había tirado a matar, destrozando el mundo de la castaña...

En su turno Hermione miro a Harry...

_[Hermione]_

_Cuando los que no te entienden_

_pueden lastimar..._

por que era así, el nunca la entendió, por que nunca la escucho, y con eso logro lastimarla muchisimo, Harry al escuchar esas palabras bajo la mirada con puro arrepentimiento...

Tanto Draco como Hermione volvieron a clavar sus miradas uno en los ojos del otro y entrelazaron la mano que tenían libre preparados para volver a cantar ambos... juntos...

_[D&H]_

_Ves la honestidad_

_en miradas que te hacen bien_

_cuando dicen verdades sin ofender_

_Ves la honestidad_

_en las manos al conceder..._

_En abrazos que pueden_

_salvarte antes de caer..._

Terminaron la canción, des-enlazando la mano y sonriendo... y el salón quedo en silencio, todos habían sentido, las palabras cargadas de sentimientos de la canción... Y la verdad era que ambos cantaban muy bien

-Me alegra el haberlos puesto juntos, lo hicieron muy bien- dijo Cedric rompiendo el silencio. Ambos sonrieron y fueron nuevamente a sentarse, la clase transcurrió igual, pasaron las personas que faltaban y finalmente se dio por terminada la clase.


	25. Celos

**Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, solo la trama :(**

**

* * *

**

**Mentiras al descubierto  
**

**Capitulo 26: ¡Celos!**

* * *

Como la clase de Música era la ultima decidieron ir a dejar sus cosas cada uno a su sala común y luego verse en los jardines, Hermione se dirigía a su cuarto junto con Jacky, la cual sin previo aviso le empezó a preguntar por su relación con Blaise.

-Y dime Mia, ¿lo quieres mucho?

-¿A quién?- preguntó, contrariada la castaña

-Cómo ¿a quién? Tontita, a tu novio, a Zabini- ¡Claro!, Blaise, supuestamente era su novio, por que sera que siempre se olvidaba, suspiro pausadamente, y ¿si le contaba la verdad a jacky? después de todo eran amigas, pero claro, apenas se conocían, ni modo tendría que seguir con la farsa por un tiempo, la miro y le sonrio.

-Sí, lo quiero mucho- _"pero como amigo"_ termino pensando luego de decir que lo queria

-Hacen bonita pareja- Hermione le sonrió falsamente.

- y a ti ¿te gusta alguien?- contraatacó, Granger intentando desviar la atención de ella.

- No... Bueno en realidad... tu amigo, el chico rubio ¿Malfoy?, es muy bonito chico, sabes si ¿tiene novia?- a Hermione casi se le disloca el cuello por la brusquedad con que lo giro para mirarla

-Dra... ¿Draco?, ¿te gusta Draco?- dijo controlandose para no gritar.

-bueno, no me gusta, solo es uno de los chicos que mas me llaman, la atención

-No te conviene... eh, quiero decir, que si, que tiene novia, no te conviene involucrarte con él

-Oh tiene novia, en ese caso, no pretendo involucrarme, prefiero evitar a los chicos con novia- dijo sonriendole a Hermione esta ultima suspiro y por lo bajo dijo

-Puf, menos mal

-¿qué dijiste?... es que no te oí

-eh, no nada, nada - se apresuró a decir la castaña para luego sonreir nerviosamente- Tarta de calabaza- ya habían llegado a la Sala Común, y cada una subio rumbo a su cuarto,

Hermione cerro la puerta tras de si para luego recargarse en ella y soltar un suspiro.  
¿Por que había hecho eso? por que le había mentido, si Draco no tenia novia, si claro está con ella, pero aun así, no eran novios, no eran nada, y si probablemente le haya dicho eso a Jackie por celos y por miedo, pero en todo caso el celoso tendría que ser Draco y no ella, ya que ella era la que tenia "novio" y el era quien tenia que ver como se besaban delante de él, suspiro sonoramente y dejo sus libros sobre su cama. Solo esperaba y rogaba que el rubio no se enterara de su "inocente" Mentirita.

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común de Slytherin, una morena charlaba con Draco, mientras esperaban que los demas bajaran de dejar sus cosas

-Eh... Draquito, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Blaise que estas de novio con Herms?

-Pansy, que no estamos de nov...- Intentó contradecir el rubio, pero Pansy lo cortó.

-Si lo están. Y bien, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?- volvió a insistir

-no lo sé, por ahora no, y deja de molestar quieres- y sin mas se levanto del sofá donde había permanecido sentado, ya que sus amigos bajaban por la escalera-¿Vamos?

-¡Sí!, wii al lago- Draco rodó los ojos

-Que infantil eres Blaise- dijo y salio fuera de la Sala Común, Pansy, Theo, Jet y Draco iban hablando mientras que Blaise iba dando Saltitos de un lado al otro en el pasillo

-Pregunto no, ¿que bicho le pico?-curioseo Theo bajito señalándole

-Ni idea, le habrá llegado atrasada la edad de la estupidez- lo pensó bien y siguió- Aunque hace rato es así, ni idea- termino diciendo Jet

-No, simplemente esta así, por que así es de nacimiento- concluyo Pansy

Llegaron al lago y ahí estaba ya Hermione sentada esperándolos sola, se acercaron, la saludaron y se sentaron, al reparar que no estaba Jackie, Draco dijo

-¿Y Jackie, dónde esta?

-¿Por qué? ¿te gusta?-dijo de forma brusca, no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa forma, Pansy rió por lo bajo al igual que Jet y Draco la miro sorprendido, los otros dos miraron a Draco esperando su respuesta.

-No, no me gusta, pregunte por que como estaba con vos pensé que vendría, solo eso

-Si claro, como no- no lo podía evitar, eran celos, y sin razón, pero tenia celos.

-Hey es la verdad, haya vos si no me crees, cuando se te pase hablamos- y sin mas se levanto y se fue caminando rápidamente al castillo, Nadie dijo nada, lentamente los celos de Hermione fueron desapareciendo y se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, luego miro hacia el castillo, él ya había entrado, no lo pensó dos veces, se levanto y corrió tras el.

Corrió lo mas rápido que podía, ¡Que estúpida había sido! ¿por que se había dejado llevar por los celos, si nunca lo hacia?. Llego a la puertas del castillo y entro y lo diviso caminando rápido cerca del final del pasillo, se recargo en sus rodillas para tomar aire, si bien hacia abdominales, no acostumbraba a correr tan rápido.

-¡Espera!- gritó fuertemente, él hizo caso omiso y doblo hacia su derecha, ella empezó a correr nuevamente.

Caminaba rápido, y lo siguió haciendo cuando la escucho diciéndole que la esperara, no quería hacerlo, le había caído mal la escena de celos, y sin razones, él estaba celoso, pero tenia razones, ella no, el era el que tenia que soportar ver como su amigo Zabini le comía la boca cada mañana, el tenia que aguantar la maldita farsa del noviazgo, pero no podía decir nada ¿por qué? simplemente por que no hacia y mas de cuatro días que habían empezado con esa relación y por que no eran nada ¡Nada!...

-Draco ¡espera!- volvió a escucharla gritar, y siguió sin frenar

No tenia ganas de otra escenita, por que sabia que él también explotaría y no tenia ganas de eso

-Draco- sintio como jalaba de su brazo, lo había alcanzado, Freno sin mas alternativa y se giro enfrentándola

-¿Qué?-preguntó, cabreado

-Lo siento- espero cualquier cosa menos un lo siento de su parte- es solo que, hoy Jacky, ella, bueno, ella...

-¿Ella qué, Hermione?

-bueno, me dijo, dijoquevosesraselquemasleatraia- dijo todo junto sin hacerse entender

-¿eh? repetilo no te entendí

-que ella dijo que, que, que vos, bueno, que eras el que mas le atraía, y que si tenias novia y yo le mentí le dije que si, que no le convenias y para colmo después venís vos, y preguntas por ella- le había dicho la verdad mirando al suelo- y explote, sentí celos, sin razón, lo admito, el celoso tendrías que ser vos por la farsa con Blaise pero no pude evitarlo, perdón, por favor, perdoname

Draco sonrió dulcemente y hizo que lo mirara levantando con un dedo su mentón

-¿Así que mentiste?... Ja, no me importa y esas perdonada, te entendí perfectamente- dijo refiriéndose al tema de los celos, ella sonrió y olvidandose de todo lo beso en medio del pasillo, pero el la separo rápidamente

-Eh, señorita, comportese, estamos en medio de un pasillo, mejor vallamos tras esa estatua y la arrastró atrás de una estatua sonriendo.

* * *

*


	26. Tarde algo ¿Mojada?

**Capitulo 27: Tarde algo ¿Mojada?**

* * *

Hermione rió suavemente dejando arrastrar, una ves detrás de la estatua, Draco fue quien la beso, mientras la acorralaba entre la pared y el, y bueno la estatua... luego de un rato de estar jugando con sus labios y lenguas, se separaron

-Sabes a menta- murmuro la castaña sobre sus labios, Draco sonrió, y tomándola de la mano la jalo rumbo al pasillo nuevamente, si no quería que los buscaran, debían volver al lago, una ves en el pasillo se soltaron y caminaron a encontrarse con sus amigos...  
Caminaban despacio mientras ella cantaba despacito una canción, casi inaudiblemente, al percatarse Draco agudizo su oído...

**_-Lo conocí en algún café  
el me miro me sonrió  
me dijo hola como estas  
y yo le respondí  
le dije no del todo mal  
Buen día_**

**_Por esta vez puede ser de verdad  
podría ser real  
por esta vez no tengo que perder  
no hay nada que temer_**

Draco sonrió, le encantaba escucharla cantar, aunque era consiente de que a ella no le gustaba que los demás la escucharan, Ella por su parte ante las ultimas frases, se dio cuenta de que así debería de pensar ella, que por una ves, después de las relaciones fallidas que tuvo, esa podía ser de verdad, que no era necesario salir perdiendo, que no tenia que temer, por que sabia que el no la lastimaria ¿no?...  
Giro levemente la cabeza y le sonrió, olvidandose que había estado cantando, olvidandose de todo...

Bufo por enésima ves en media hora, quería pasar tiempo con ella haber si mejoraba su relación, pero parecía que era imposible, dado que ella no hacia otra cosa, mas que hablar o mejor dicho, criticar a toda chica que pasaba por la sala común, "que mira su pelo, o su ropa, y bla, bla, bla,"... Si permanecia dos minutos mas ahí, se volvería loco, se levanto y sin mirarla, caminando hacia la puerta le informo

-Ginny, me acorde que tenia que hacer algo, luego nos vemos- y sin esperar respuesta salio por el retrato de la Dama gorda. Camino lentamente por los pasillos, pensando, en todo y nada a la ves, ya no sentía lo mismo por esa pelirroja que en algún momento fue una chica dulce, inocente y comprensiva, ella había cambiado y el lo notaba, no era la misma chica de la que se enamoro, al verla no sentía ni un cinco por ciento de las cosas que antes sentía, ya simplemente no le movía ni un solo pelo, la había dejado de amar.

También pensó en Hermione, todavía no sabia que era esa verdad que tenia que averiguar para volver a ser su amigo, como antes, por mas que pensaba no sabia, si tenia la certeza que tenia que ver con Ron, pero no podía imaginar que podría ser tan grave.

Suspiro y siguió vagando por los pasillos mirando el suelo, de repente sonrió, a pesar de todo, al fin después de varios años podía tener una vida normal, como la de cualquier adolescente, al fin, no había mas Voldermort, mortifagos, marcas tenebrosas, ni nada por el estilo, al fin no tendría que enfrentarse a nada mas que no sean tareas, alguna que otra chica, y alguna que otra pelea con algún idiota, pero eran típicos problemas de adolescentes, y eso lo hacia feliz...

Siguió caminando pero esta ves con la sonrisa en su rostro y sin mirar al suelo, estaba por doblar a la derecha pero alguien doblo justo y si no fuera por que freno de golpe y la sostuvo ambos hubieran caído, sintió un estremecimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al tocarla...

-Lo siento- dijo la chica mirándolo, el la miro a los ojos, sentía un extraño cosquilleo aun en sus manos, y en el estomago, la soltó lentamente y le sonrió.

-No hay problema Lunita, ¿Como has estado?- pregunto Harry apoyando su espalda contra la pared, ella lo imito

-Bien, por suerte todo marcha en orden, aunque claro, no hace mucho que volvimos a Hogwarts- Contesto la rubia sonriéndole, una sonrisa llena de dulzura que impacto al azabache.- ¿y tu?

-Genial, sin magos tenebrosos dando vueltas, todo esta genial ¿a que si?- ella rio francamente, una risa suave, como música y le respondió

-Si, sin magos tenebrosos dando vuelta, todo esta mucho mejor

Se quedaron callados, en puro silencio, aun así no estaban incómodos, les gustaba estar con la simple compañía del otro, no hacia falta entablar grandes conversaciones, no sabían en que momento, pero habían terminado ambos sentados en medio de un pasillo, contra la pared.

Harry no sabia que pensar, no podía creer que todas las cosas que había sentido en un principio por Ginny, se estaban repitiendo con Luna, ella, era dulce, linda, amable, y por sobre todas las cosas inocente y eso lo volvía realmente loco, a simple vista parecía una muñeca frágil de porcelana, que con el mínimo, golpe se podría hacer pedazos, pero el sabia mas que nadie, que no era así, la había visto pelear en varias ocasiones. Primero en el ministerio y luego en la batalla final. La miro, era tan distinta a Ginevra, necesitaba desahogarse

-Las cosas con Ginny no van bien- dijo sin darse cuenta, si necesitaba desahogarse, y sabia que ella lo escucharía

-¿que es lo que va mal?

-Ya no la amo, ella cambio mucho, se volvió mas fría, mas calculadora, simplemente, ya no es el tipo de mujer que me atrae y sinceramente no se que hacer, no soporto estar mas de media hora en una misma habitación con ella, sin mas justamente venia de escaparme de la sala común, por que ya no soportaba mas escuchar como criticar a cada chica que pasaba...

-y no seria mas fácil, cortar por lo sano, antes de que las cosas entre ustedes empeoren- al ver la mirada de su "amigo" Luna agrego- Digo, antes de que empiecen a discutir y lleguen a odiarse, y termine todo mal entre ustedes.

-Si seria lo mas lógico Lu, pero no se como hacerlo sin herir a Ginny, yo, no se si todavía me ama o no, pero no la quiero herir, por que a pesar de no amarla la quiero.-Luna suspiro y le tomo la mano apretándola

-Estoy segura de que encontraras la forma de resolverlo... Vamos eres Harry Potter, destruiste a Voldemort y ¿no vas a poder resolver esto?-Harry rió

-Espero tengas razón Luna, espero que si.

Llegaban al lago justo apara ver, a Blaise, Theo y Jet, tirados en el césped destornillandose de la risa agarrando sus estómagos, mientras que Pansy los miraba demasiado enojada, de pie y completamente mojada

-A mi no me causa risa- Dijo la morena ambas manos en la cintura mirando a los tres idiotas, sin darse cuenta de que sus otros dos amigos habian vuelto, estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando en su mente como los hacia retorcerse del dolor uno por uno...

-Pero a nosotros si- Dijo Zabbini entre risas, Pansy ante la respuesta lo miro apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

-Eh, Pan, ¿que te paso?- pregunto dudosa Hermione acercándose a la morena, esta la miro furiosa y practicamente le grito

-¡¿Qué, que me paso?!,¡Paso que este trio de idiotas, cuando ustedes se fueron!¡No tuvieron mejor idea que tirarme al lago!¡A mi!¡Justo a mi!, ¡Y encima se ríen en mi cara!

-Bueno Pansy, pero no es para tanto, y no me grites - Dijo Hermione frunciendo los labios

-¡¿No es para tanto?!¡Quisiera ver que haces cuando te lo hagan a vos! y sorry que te grite, es que estoy alterada- termino suspirando Pansy

-¿Que me lo hagan a mi?, ¿Y quien dijo que me lo iban a hacer?- dijo riendo suavemente,  
como si lo dicho por Pansy, fuera una completa locura, no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco que se acerco hasta a ella y le dijo

-Yo- sin mas, la agarro en brazos y se acerco al lago tirándola de golpe, mientras ella se sumergía el se tiraba al suelo al lado de sus amigos, riéndose también, Hermione salio a la superficie, con la misma cara que Pansy, y se situó al lado de esta, ambas estaban coléricas, realmente, esos cuatro descerebrados, por que no podían llamarlos de otra forma, parecían unos críos...

-Malfoy, Considerate muerto- Susurro Hermione llamándolo por su apellido, o si estaba realmente enojada- Y ustedes tres también- y sin mas una morena y una castaña empapadas, fueron a toda prisa dentro del castillo, cada una a su sala común, a cambiarse.

-Ups, Hermione me llamo por mi apellido, no predice nada bueno eso- dijo Draco después de un rato a sus amigos

-Y lo peor, se la agarro con nosotros también- Siguió Theo tragando en seco

-Yo no se ustedes, pero voy a intentar evitarla en clases- Dijo exagerando Blaise

-Que pena, pero tu, no podrás esquivarla, precisamente, Tú, eres su "novio"- le dijo Jet sonriendo inocentemente- además, después de todo, ¿que cosa tan grave nos pueden hacer?

Cerro la puerta de un fuerte golpe, y torpemente, a causa de la furia, se fue sacando la maldita ropa mojada, nadie se imaginaba como odiaba Hermione Granger que la mojaran, era algo que la sacaba de quicio, simplemente por que estando cerca de épocas frías, solía enfermarse con facilidad, pobre de ellos si se enfermaba y por su culpa perdía clases, pobre de ellos. En ropa interior se dirigió a su baño, Necesitaba un baño de agua caliente...


	27. En momentos como ese

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos :)**__**

* * *

**_

Mentiras al descubierto

_**Capitulo 28: "En momentos como ese"**_

Llego a su habitación y al igual que Hermione cerro la puerta de un portazo, sobresaltando a una de sus compañeras de habitación que según parecía estaba media dormida, miro en dirección a ella y vio como reprimía una risa, la fulmino con la mirada, advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurra reír, y la Slytherin lo entendió, por que se levanto y tomando una campera salio del cuarto sin decir absolutamente nada, Pansy sonrió satisfecha, era _**en momento como ese **_cuando agradecia ser una de las Slytherin que los de su misma casa mas temían... Sonriendo y toda empapada, entro a su baño para tomar una ducha de agua bien caliente, luego junto con Mia pesarían una forma de vengarse de los cuatro descerebrados que tenían como amigos...

* * *

Salio del baño, luego de una larga ducha, salio ya vestida, no con el uniforme, total ya habían terminado las clases del día, se sentía bien, no tener toda la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo mientras chorreaba agua.  
Se dirigió a su cama dispuesta a leer mientras se hacia la hora de la cena, no pensaba volver donde los cuatro descerebrados, no aun, estaba enojada todavía, y además, necesitaba no estarlo para saber como se las cobraría, _**en momentos como ese, **_era cuando agradecía ser prefecta y tener una habitación solo para ella sola, para poder leer en paz y poder pensar. Antes de sentarse en su cama, fue hacia donde tenia varios libros y escogió uno que venía leyendo hacia varios días "Romeo y julieta" ya lo había leído con anterioridad, pero como Cedric les iba a hacer actuar, lo había empezado a leer otra ves, para tener una idea de como interpretar el papel de Julieta, _**en momentos como ese,**_ serian cuando desearía que la tierra la tragase, seguramente..., abrió el libro por donde lo había dejado señalado, a estas altura lo tendría que tener terminado, pero realmente, no tenia mucho tiempo para leer, abrió el libro y empezó a leer, por donde lo había dejado...

_BENVOLIO: ¡Romeo, Romeo, Mercucio ha muerto!  
Su alma gallarda que, siendo tan joven,  
desdeñaba la tierra, ha subido al cielo._  
Sintió un fuerte golpe en la sala común, como si algo se rompiese, y luego empezaron los gritos, cerro el libro y lo dejo sobre la cama, dispuesta a ver que era todo ese alboroto, salio de su cuarto y se asomo despacio a la escalera, mientras seguían escuchándose gritos. Gritos que reconoció.

ROMEO: Un día tan triste augura otros males:  
empieza un dolor que ha de prolongarse.

Entra TEBALDO.

BENVOLIO. Aquí retorna el furioso Tebaldo.

ROMEO: Vivo, victorioso, y Mercucio, asesinado.  
¡Vuélvete al cielo, benigna dulzura,  
y sea mi guía la cólera ardiente!  
Tebaldo, te devuelvo lo de «ruin»  
con que me ofendiste, pues el alma de Mercucio  
está sobre nuestras cabezas esperando  
a que la tuya sea su compañera.  
Tú, yo, o los dos le seguiremos.

TEBALDO: Desgraciado, tú, que andabas con él,  
serás quien le siga.

ROMEO: Esto lo decidirá.

Luchan. Cae TEBALDO.

BENVOLIO: ¡Romeo, huye, corre! La gente  
está alertada y Tebaldo ha muerto.  
¡No te quedes pasmado! Si te apresan, el Príncipe  
te condenará a muerte. ¡Vete, huye!

ROMEO: ¡Ah, soy juguete del destino!

BENVOLIO: ¡Muévete!

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- Chilló una vos conocida para la castaña.

-¡Claro que no! no es mi culpa que estés parada en medio de la sala común- Dijo, burlona a quien reconoció como Ginevra, se apresuro a bajar, esos gritos, y el ruido de algo rompiéndose, no predecían nada bueno.

-¡No estaba parada! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estaba caminando! y vos me empujaste a proposito- bajo las escaleras y vislumbro que quien decía eso era jacky, que estaba de frente a las escaleras, roja de la furia, discutiendo con Weasley que estaba de espaldas a la escalera.

-¿y que si lo hice a proposito? el día que me pegaste defendiendo a tu amiguita te dije que me las ibas a pagar Jones y bueno, que mejor que destruirte una pocion que se que tenes que entregar en dos días, y que no podes volver a hacer por que no da el tiempo- Confeso la menor de los Weasley, soltando una risa de pura maldad que acallo al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenia, la hasta un momento malhumorada Jaqueline- ¿De que te ries?

-De que me parece recibirás un muy bonito castigo- Respondió inocentemente la rubia

-¿Castigo?¿De que hablas? deja de decir estupideces

-No son estupideces Weasley- dijo la castaña detrás de ella- Recibirás un castigo, soy prefecta, y acabas de confesar lo que hiciste, así que si sos tan amable, acompañame al despacho del director

Cuando escucho la vos de Hermione, la sonrisa que tenia por burlarse de Jones, desapareció al instante, _**en momentos como ese**_, le hubiese convenido seguir siendo su amiga, trago en seco cuando la vio pasar por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el retrato, sabiendo que no tenia mas opción que seguirla, pues si iba sola al director, y la acusaba de lo que había hecho y además que no había querido ir, le esperaba un castigo peor, resignada, la siguió atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda, con una vena palpitando constantemente en el cuello, _**en momentos como ese**_, deseaba ser ella prefecta...

Jacky luego de que la enana y su amiga se perdieran por el retrato, sonrió satisfecha, _**en momentos como ese**_, ella agradecía mas que nunca ser amiga de Hermione, y claro, haber hecho el doble de la pocion por si alguno de sus amigos se olvidaba, bueno ahora eso le serviría, para que el, no tan odioso Snape, no la aplace, Subió sonriente a su cuarto, despues de todo, había logrado que la estúpida de Weasley se lleve un muy buscado castigo...  
entro feliz a su cuarto, el cual compartia, con Brown y Patil, pero ninguna de ellas estaba, se dejo caer en su cama, dispuesta a esperar, que vuelva Hermione, para saber que castigo, había recibido, la persona que menos le agradaba del colegio, se le fueron cerrando lentamente los ojos, fundiéndose en un muy profundo sueño, donde como a casi todas las veces que dormía, se colaba una chico moreno, un chico que era prohibido para ella, un chico que tenia novia y _**en momentos como ese**_, lamentaba profundamente ser tan amiga de Hermione, a sabiendas que nunca podría traicionarla, por que ese chico, ese chico Era nada mas ni nada menos que Blaise Zabini, Pero claro, ella no sabia toda la verdad de ese noviazgo por eso cuando su amiga le pregunto que si le atraía alguien ella había dicho que sí, que era Malfoy quien le atraía, pero todo era mentira.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Weasley seguía echa una furia a una muy sonriente Hermione, vamos, nadie le pega a Hermione Granger y sale solo con un simple golpe en el labio. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la gárgola, y luego de que la castaña dijera la contraseña, se posaron en la escalera, mientras esa subía, llevándolas hacia el despacho de su profesor, lugar en el que Hermione se sorprendió encontrar a Draco a punto de salir del despacho, este la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y al ver que ella, lo ignoraba, aun enojada, se marcho, claro dejándola intrigada de que hacia el ahí... Mientras que Weasley moría de aun de mas furia luego de esa demostración de cariño. Hermione Se dispuso a explicarle las razones de por que estaban ahí a Dumbledore, luego, este le pidió que se retirara que el mismo le pondría un castigo, castigo que imaginaba cual seria, y eso la dejaba satisfecha, hizo el mismo recorrido anterior para salir del despacho, y una ves fuera, se dispuso a volver a su torre, paso por la puerta de varias aulas, hasta que alguien jalo de ella, introduciéndola a ella, una mano en su boca ahogo un grito.

-Shh tranquila, soy yo- Le dijo suavemente Draco, ella lo aparto y le pego en el pecho

-Estúpido me asustaste- le dijo enojada en un susurro, el se acerco y le hablo al oído

-Vamos, ¿Sigues enojada?-Pregunto para luego besar muy despacio el lóbulo de su oreja, Si había algo que Draco sabia, era como hacer para que a las mujeres se le pase el enojo, Hermione se olvido de pensar y trago en seco.

-Si, sigo enojada- dijo en un hilo de vos, sintiendo las manos de el rubio en su cintura, mientras bajaba con pequeños besos por su cuello.

se sentía extrañamente fantástico, sintió como succionaba donde su cuello latia a mil por hora, y ahogo inútilmente un débil gemido, y se maldijo por ello, ¡Se suponía que estaba enojada!, Draco sonrió sobre su cuello y volvió a hablar "¿Todavía?" Volvió a preguntar refiriéndose a su enojo, otro débil asentimiento por parte de la castaña, lo hizo morder su clavicula, arrancándole un gemido de dolor, salio de su cuello en busca de sus labios, y los beso con énfasis, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca, eran muy pocos los momentos en que podían estar solos y el pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo.

aunque fuera para sacarle el enojo, cuando necesitaron aire, se separo y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella le volvio a preguntar agitadamente.

-¿Y? ¿Sigues enfadada?

-No, ya no

_**En momentos como ese, **_Draco agradecía, tener tanta experiencia con las mujeres

-Me tengo que ir...- le dijo ella, y él _**en momentos como ese, **_odia tener que estarse escondiendo, le dio un suave beso en los labios y dejo que se valla a hacer Merlín sabe que cosa... pero antes de salir ella se volvió para preguntarle

-¿Que hacías en el despacho de Dumbledore?

-Me anunciaba que mi casa ya estaba reconstruida- le respondió el sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta

* * *

_Hola... Perdón sinceramente mi intencion no era tardar tanto. Solo que no tuve mucho tiempo para fics en estos meses y solo ahora que empiezo mis vacaciones puedo enfocarme más en ellos. Aunque todavia hasta la semana que viene no voy a estar enfocada en ellos. Tengo que estudiar para este viernes. Tengo que dar una materia que me lleve a diciembre y bueno, no da dejarla previa y tener que ir alcolegio en febrero y estudiar durante el cerano. Espero m tengan paciencia, además tengan en cuena que este no es mí único Fic._

_Mmm Dejen Reviews, prometo no tardarme tanto. Graciiass.._

_Byee_


	28. No es Justo

**Los personajes y lujares pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Mentiras al descubierto**

**Capitulo 28: **

**"No es justo"**

Caminaba furiosa por los pasillos, por su maldita culpa tenia un castigo realmente asqueroso y la odiaba aun mas por ello, el maldito viejo loco le había puesto de castigo, limpiar todos los sucios y mal olientes calderos de la clase de posiones de Snape, además de tener que limpiar una aula que se ubicaba en el 5to piso, la cual hacia siglo probablemnte no se usaba y además del polvo, si no se equivocaba estaba llena de escremento de ratas "que asco" pensó, mientras le daban pequeñas arcadas y se llevaba la mano a la boca, maldito el estúpido momento en que se le ocurrio romper la posion de la zorra esa, más sabiendo que Granger podía estar cerca. Pero no se quedaria asi, en algún momento se las pagaría todas juntas, de eso se encargaría.

Hermione luego de salir de su pequeño encuentro con Draco, caminaba apresurada por los pasillos en busca de Pansy, bien, había decidido perdonar al rubio por empaparla, pero eso no quería decir que se haya olvidado que tenia que vengarse de alguna manera, y sabia que Pansy estaba deseosa de venganza, tenia que encontrarla y planear algo... Camino unos cuantos minutos mas, sin mucho éxito, no la encontraba por ningún lado, probablemente estaría en la Sala Común de Slytherin y sinceramente no tenia ni un poco de ganas de ir hasta allá, doblo en una esquina y choco con quien tanto había buscado...

-¡Pansy!-Dijo sonriendo felizmente

-Tan feliz de verme Granger- contesto la morena enfatizando su apellido.

-No te imaginas cuanto Parkinson- Sonrió de medio lado y Pansy la miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Lo que faltaba que se te peguen los gestos de Draco

-¿ah?

-Nada, nada... Y bien, ¿para que me buscabas?  
Hermione volvió a sonreír...

Minutos después de que su castaña abandonara el aula, él hizo lo mismo, camino por los pasillos dispuesto a ir a su sala común, una ves que llego se encontro con Blaise

-¿Qué hacias Blaise?

-Me aseguro que Pansy y Hermione no me encuentren- Draco frunció el ceño

-¿Por?

-Por lo de tirarlas al lago, crees que se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, ya lo creo que no- Respondió Zabini

-No harán nada, al menos a mi no- Draco creía que su Hermione se había olvidado de ello ya, después de todo lo había perdonado hace un rato... Que equivocado estaba.

Él día paso igual, Blaise y los demás menos Draco escondiéndose de los chicos, Hermione y Pansy planeando su venganza y vigilandolos sin que se dieran cuenta. Harry pensaba en cierta rubia que no se podía sacar de la cabeza por alguna extraña razón.  
Una hora antes de la cena aproximadamente Draco, Blaise, Theo y Jet, decidieron ir a darse un baño al baño de los prefectos, Pansy y Hermione aun escondidas, sonrieron maliciosamente, los chicos se dirigían por los pasillos, con sus cosas de baño en la mano, las dos chicas los seguían, escondiéndose, cuidando que ellos no se den cuenta... Luego de que ellos llegaran y entraran al baño, esperaron pacientes unos diez minutos... se acercaron a la puerta y dieron la contraseña...

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y giraron automaticamente hacia la puerta para ver quien era el "Genio" que no había visto que estaba ocupado, Draco frunció el ceño al ver a las dos chicas paradas en la puerta sonriendo maliciosamente, lo próximo que vio fue como ambas alzaban sus varitas y murmuraban algo, acto seguido, toda sus ropas y varitas volaron hacia ellas, luego las dos salieron corriendo...

-¡Nuestra ropa!- Grito Blaise parándose y saliendo de la bañera.

-Mierda-murmuro Jet, mientras seguí a Blaise que estaba parado cerca de la puerta sin poder decidirse si salir o no, los salvaba el hecho de que todos tenían puestos sus boxers, pero aun así, no podían ir por el pasillo, estaban todos mojados, sin varita y con riesgos de que los encuentre algún profesor y los castigue por andar haciendo exibisiones.

-Y después decías que no nos harían nada- le dijo Blaise a Draco...

-Eso creí, puedo equivocarme sabes, ¡Mierda!, la hicieron bien, justo a esta hora todos van rumbo al comedor...

Corrieron hasta alejarse unos cuantos pasillos, frenaron y se recargaron contra la pared tomando aire y riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Vistes sus caras?¨-pregunto Pansy

-Parecía que hubiesen visto un fantasma- La morena la miro confundida

-y que tendría de raro ver un fantasma en Hogwarts

-Sorry, cosas muggles- Respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, siguieron caminando, con la ropa y varitas de los chicos en sus manos- ¿No crees que se nos fue la mano?

-No, ellos se lo buscaron, sabían que nada bueno les podía esperar.

-Cierto, pero probablemente después de esto no nos hablen, por mucho tiempo- Dijo la castaña

-Puede que si... Pero puede que encuentren una forma de hacer que nos "Arrepintamos"

Hermione POV

Luego de caminar unos minutos, Pansy y yo nos separamos, decidimos que iríamos cada una a su sala común y no bajaríamos a comer, no era bueno enfrentarse a los chicos, por ahora... Pansy se llevo la ropa de Blaise, Jet y Theo, mientras que a mi me hizo llevarme la ropa y varita de Draco. Llegue a mi sala común y luego de dejar sobre mi cama, y poner también mi pijama sobre la cama, me dirigí al baño con una toalla y mi ropa interior... tarde alrededor de media hora, luego de cerrar la ducha, me seque y me puse mi ropa interior, seque mi pelo y luego salí del cuarto de baño dispuesta a ir a ponerme mi pijama, pero en cuanto salí, todos los colores se subieron a mi cara y desee que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara...

Draco y los demas salieron del baño, y recorrieron los distintos pasillos, estaban empapados, con el agua callendo por sus cuerpos, en Boxer y ademas parecia que los pasillos estaban repletos de femenianas que a medida que pasaban lanzaban grititos y una que otra metia mano, gruño repetidas veces, entrarona su sala común, sorprendidos de haber logrado llegar sin ser violados en el camino. Pansy estaba sonriente en un sillon mirandolos. les lanzo sus ropas a los tres chicos y Draco se la quedo mirando  
-¿Y mi ropa y mi varita?- Pregunto irritado, la morena sonrio aun mas

-Las tiene Hermione

-¿Y donde esta Hermione?-cuestiono lentamente, mientras su amiga le hacia ojitos haciendose la inocente

-En su sala comun, subiendo las escalera, tras una puerta y supongo en su cama- El rubio la fulmino con la mirada, ante su explicacion y subio a su cuarto dispuesto a secarse y ponerse ropa seca, tenia que ir a buscar sus cosas, a cierta torre, a cierta habitación, de cierta chica que lo traia loco.

Salio de su sala común con su escoba en mano, no había forma de entrar a la sala común por la puerta, salvo que "Su" chica lo dejara pasar, pero como sabia que no lo haría, tendría que entrar por la ventana de la habitación de cierta prefecta, solo esperaba que se encontrara abierta. una ves en los jardines monto a su escoba y se dirigio a la ventana de la prefecta de Griffyndor, sonrió con maldad al ver que efectivamente la ventana se encontraba abierta, se acerco mas y miro dentro de la habitación, estaba vacía, entro con cuidado de no caer y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione donde había visto sus cosas, escucho el agua de la ducha correr, así que se sentó dispuesto a esperar a que saliera, jugo con su varita en sus manos mientras recorría con su vista el lugar, era todo muy... Griffyndor, pero aun así tenia ese toque personal de ella y en el aire se podía respirar su olor...

Pasaron varios minutos y la puerta del baño se abrió, miro hacia allí y sonrió al ver como ella se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, tenia un bonito conjunto de ropa interior azul, ella se quedo inmóvil en el lugar muerta de vergüenza, el se paro y se fue acercando a ella, mientras ella a cada paso que el daba retrocedía uno, hasta que llego un momento que al retroceder choco contra la pared "Mierda" Pensó la castaña, mientras sentía las manos de su chico en su cintura y veía como el se apegaba mas a ella, tembló ligeramente al sentir su tacto frió sobre su cintura y ante esta reacción él, sonrió aun mas. Ella mantuvo la mirada clavada en el pecho de él, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, moría de vergüenza. Sintió la mano de Draco, pasar por atrás de su espalda aferrándola mas contra él, mientras ella tragaba en seco.

-Vamos Mia, mirame... Te vi en bikini, en toalla, short, pollera- ronroneo el rubio en su oído para luego besar su lóbulo y bajar por su cuello

-Dra... Draco ¿qu-que, hace-s aca?-tartamudeo ella cuando el dejo su cuello y lo tenia a escasos centímetros de su boca

-Vine a buscar mis cosas- conesto mientras besaba su mejilla, armando un camino de besos hasta la comisura de sus labios

-tus cosas están en la cama

-Sí, ya las vi, pero ahora me atrae mas otra cosa- ella finalmente se digno a mirarlo a los ojos, puro fuego, eso vio en los ojos de Draco. "Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensó antes de que sus pensamientos, fueran interrumpidos al sentir los labios desesperados de Malfoy sobre lo suyos moviendose con ahínco y vehemencia, respondio el beso con la misma fuerza aferrándose a su cuello pegando aun mas sus cuerpos si eso era posible. se separaron luego de segundos, minutos horas, lo que sea por la falta de aire

Draco tomo una de las manos de ella y empezó a hablar- Granger No puedo creer que hicieras que recorriera los pasillos casi desnudo y todo mojado, Casi me violan, me toquetearon todo.- Movio la mano de ella hasta su trasero deleitándola asi, Hermione intento retirar la mano pero el no se lo permitio- Granger crei que cuidabas lo tuyo, ¿sabes cuantas lo tocaron hoy?... De verdad no sabia que te gustaba compartir.

Bien, si antes estaba roja, ahora estaba casi violeta, Draco haría que ella le agarrara un ataque cardiaco si seguía asi. No era justo, siempre ganaba él.


	29. Ensayos y metiendo la pata

_Holaaa.. mil perdones, se lo mucho que tarde, pero acá estoy... no voy a dar excusas por que es lo mismo de siempre el TIEMPO, crecer implica ciertas responsabilidades que te quitan más tiempo del deseado ¿No?_

...bueno aqui les dejo el cap...

**_Los personajes son propiedad de _**

* * *

_**Capitulo 30: **_

_**Ensayos, y metiendo la pata por un Te quiero**_

Estaban a jueves y en clase de teatro de Cedric, al fin iban a empezar los ensayos para "Romeo y Julieta" ya habían ensayado varias escenas, Clases anteriores el profesor les había pedido que practicaran sus lineas y gracias a ello no tenían tantos errores, bueno, salvo por cierto chico pelirrojo que en esos momentos "Recitaba" una de sus sus lineas...

**París (Ron):-** ¡Engañado, separado, _injurisado_, muerto! ¡Engañado por ti, Muerte_ exchacrable_, derrotado por ti en tu extrema crueldad!. ¡Amor! ¡Vida! ¡Vida, no: amor en la muerte!.

Cedric sostuvo entre sus manos el papel que tenia, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza negando, no comprendia de donde había sacado esas palabras, gran parte de lo dicho estaba bien, pero de ahí a cambiar dos palabras por unas que ni siquiera existían. Negó nuevamente y lo miro mientras paraba el ensayo...

-Sr. Weasley, primero: No es injurisado es i.n.j.u.r.i.a.d.o, para la próxima lea bien y tampoco es exchacrable, creo que esa palabra ni existe, es e.x.e.c.r.a.b.l.e; le pediría por favor, que cuando esta ensayando sus lineas, si no entiende o no puede pronunciar alguna palabra la anote en una hoja aparte y las practique y busque su significado. Ahora, ¿Sabe que es execrable.?- Ron se encogió de hombros antes de responder

-¿No es un juego de mesa Muggle?-Hermione al escucharlo decir eso rodó los ojos y bufo exasperada

-El juego de mesa se llama Scrabble, y execrable significa condenado a muerte- soltó por lo bajo un "ignorante" que solo oyó Pansy

-Gracias por la definición, Srita Granger, bien Weasley sientese, lo dejaremos para la proxima clase lo suyo, por favor, estudie bien sus lineas.- Miro a los demás alumnos- Bien, ahora vamos con la escena del primer beso de Romeo y Julieta, por favor pasen, Hermione y Draco pasaron al frente, la castaña maldiciendo por que desde el día que él había entrado a su habitación, no podía evitar al mirarlo a los ojos que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas y desgraciadamente durante la maldita escena debía mirarlo a los ojos.

**Romeo (D:Draco):- **_(Tomando la mano de Julieta)_ Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto. - Como dije, no pudo evitar que el maldito rubor cubriera sus mejillas al ver sus ojos grises, tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar, claro, no aseguraba tartamudear como tarada, pero haría el intento...

**Julieta (H:Hermione):- **El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.- ¡Bien!, no se había trabado a mitad de frase, era todo un logro, ultimamente estaba comportandose realmente patética.

**Romeo (D):-** ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero? - Draco reprimió una sonrisa al ver como el sonrojo no se iba, sabia que desde su pequeña visita, ella se ponía nerviosa en su compañía, ni hablar de como se sintió él cuando la oportuna de su amiga Jacky golpeo la puerta para que le contara cual había sido el estúpido castigo de la mini Weasley, no le había quedado de otra que alejarse de su castaña y irse por donde había venido, claro, llevándose sus cosas.

**Julieta (H) :- **Los labios del peregrino son para rezar. - "Pero tus labios perfectos para besar" Claro, nunca y reitero ¡Nunca!, él sabría que pensó eso, no señor, antes se tiraba de un quinto piso...

**Romeo (D) :- **¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido.- "Sí, Yo quiero, ahg, cierto, mucha gente alrededor, grr" Hermione omitió una mueca

**Julieta (H) :-** El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas. - La castaña sonrío, después de todo podría besarlo en publico sin que nadie sospeche nada... Draco pensaba exactamente igual.

**Romeo (D) :- **Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican. - Se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, pero unos brazos los separaron antes que sus labios se tocaran, Si antes les agradaba Cedric, desde ese momento lo destestaban y ¿Quien no?.

-¡Corten!- Grito Diggory sonriendo feliz, Ambos adolescente tenían ganas de acogotarlo, "¿Corten?, ja, ni que estuviéramos grabando una estúpida película" pensó la chica un tanto enojada- Maravilloso, pero dejaremos el beso para la obra, sera más mágico así...- Y él profesor juraba que escucho un gruñido de ambos chicos, los miro frunciendo el ceño, pero rápidamente volvió su vista a los demás- Eso es todo por hoy, los espero mañana, en mi clase de música y teatro.

Salio por la puerta del salón diciendo un "Hasta mañana" y le siguieron varios alumnos, al final solo quedaron Draco, Hermione, Jet y Harry, este último, se acerco a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y le dijo nervioso -¿Crees qué después podríamos hablar?  
Draco frunció el ceño, mientras que Jet habría la boca sorprendido ¿Desde cuando estos se hablaban?, más los dejo anonadado la respuesta de ella.

-Sí, claro, nos vemos después en la sala común- Potter le sonrió y desapareció por la puerta

-¿Qué fue eso?- escucho que le preguntaban ambos chicos a la vez, oh, claro, se había olvidado de contarles lo que había pasado con Harry, pero bueno, ese día había sido cuando empezó a estar con Draco, los miro y sonrió nerviosa, no sabia como se lo tomarían.

__

-¿Es una broma cierto?, hiciste la poción multijugos y le pediste ayuda a tu amiga Jacky para gastarnos una broma- Es que de enserio, no podía creer que lo perdonara así de fácil, luego de todo lo que había pasado, de que haya desconfiado de ella. Jet al ver que probablemente se avecinaba una linda pelea de pareja se escabulló fuera del aula, dejándolos solos, cosa que Hermione maldijo, había evitado estar a solas con él desde lo pasado en su cuarto...

-Eh mm, no, no es ninguna broma, de verdad se lo veía arrepentido-Estaba nerviosa de enserio, lo último que quería ea tener una discusión con Draco, no quería arruinar lo que tenían por algo tan tonto como haber perdonado a Harry. Bien, no era algo tonto, pero no quería pelear con él por eso, no con él.

-¿Arrepentido? ¿Que hay si solo es una jugarreta, si solo te están gastando una broma los Weasley y Portter?... No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua y perdones tan fácil a la gente- sus palabras le dolieron, mas por él tono frío que uso para decírselas, sintió sus ojos escocer y supo que se le estaban volviendo rojos. Aun así lo miro a los ojos cuando le hablo, mas bien grito.

-¡Perdón por ser tan ingenua!, Soy tan, pero tan ingenua, que fui la estúpida que salto en ¡Tú! defensa y la de tus amigos, cuando la maldita orden los rechazo. Que olvido la cantidad de insultos que le dedicaste y te acepto como amigo y algo más, ¡La estúpida ingenua que permitio que te quedaras en su casa!...-Lo miro por un segundo, mientras él le devolvía la mirada arrepentido, había dicho cosas que en verdad no pensaba.- Sabes que Draco, no soy ingenua, lo que yo hago se llama dar segundas oportunidades, pero solo cuando veo que la gente es sincera, si aquel día en la orden yo no hubiese visto sinceridad en sus ojos, ten por seguro que no habría salido palabra alguna de mi boca, si no hubiera visto en tus ojos sinceridad, tanto en mi casa como acá, no habría aceptado ser u amiga y mucho menos algo más. - suspiro- Y si no estuviera viendo el arrepentimiento en estos momentos en tus ojos te hubiera dado un puñetazo en medio de la nariz como en tercero.

Draco se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Perdón Mía, es solo que en verdad no se que esperar de Potter y tengo miedo que te vuelva a hacer daño- Devolvió el abrazo y le beso la mejilla, no podía estar enojada con él, aunque aveces fuera un autentico estúpido.

-Te entiendo, pero al menos esta vez si algo así pasa tendré a mis amigos y mi chico conmigo- dudo ante las ultimas palabras, pero las dijo de todas formas, él sonrió

-Siempre nos tendrás contigo, al menos a mi... Te quiero - Ambos se sorprendieron ante tal confesión, él por que había salido de sus labios sin poder evitarlo y ella por que no nunca había oído de su parte un te quiero. bueno aunque ella tampoco nunca le dijo que lo quería...

-Yo también Draco, yo también- dijo segundos después sonriendo.

__

-¡Me dijo que me quiere!- Gritó la castaña entrando y saltando a la cama de su amiga Jacky mientras esta la miraba extrañada por la repentina felicidad de su amiga...

-¿Quien?- Pregunto por mera cortesía, aunque sabia la respuesta, respuesta que le desagradaba por cierto

-¡¿Como quien?! ¡Draco!- ¿What? ¿Draco?, no entendía nada, estaba cien por ciento segura que le iba a responder que Blaise, realmente no entendía, ella salia con Blaise y a su vez su mejor amigo le había dicho que la quería y ella saltaba feliz de la vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Draco?- Hermione miro a la chica y cayó en cuenta de a quien le había dicho lo que dijo "Mierda" pensó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y se tapaba la cara, tendría que dar largas explicaciones y tal vez ya era momento de confiar en ella y contarle la verdad, ya Jacqueline le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella. Como dije, tendría que dar muy buenas explicaciones.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling _**

* * *

-¡Me dijo que me quiere!- Gritó la castaña entrando y saltando a la cama de su amiga Jacky mientras esta la miraba extrañada por la repentina felicidad de su amiga...

-¿Quién?- Pregunto por mera cortesía, aunque sabia la respuesta, respuesta que le desagradaba por cierto

-¡¿Cómo quien? ¡Draco!- ¿What? ¿Draco?, no entendía nada, estaba cien por ciento segura que le iba a responder que Blaise, realmente no entendía, ella salia con Blaise y a su vez su mejor amigo le había dicho que la quería y ella saltaba feliz de la vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Draco?- Hermione miro a la chica y cayó en cuenta de a quien le había dicho lo que dijo "Mierda" pensó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y se tapaba la cara, tendría que dar largas explicaciones y tal vez ya era momento de confiar en ella y contarle la verdad, ya Jacqueline le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella. Como dije, tendría que dar muy buenas explicaciones.

La castaña volvió a mirar a la rubia que tenía sentada frente a ella hacía unos diez minutos, la cual esperaba alguna explicación de lo dicho, es que solo ella podía ser tan tonta como para ser tan bocona, ahora por ello debía atenerse a las consecuencias, no le molestaba el hecho de tener que contarle la verdad a Jacqui, eso en cierta parte le quitaría un peso de encima, más bien, la aterraba la reacción de quien consideraba ahora una buena amiga...  
Suspiro pesadamente y empezó a contarle toda la verdad, desde como ella y los chicos de Slytherin se llevaban realmente mal el engaño de el pelirrojo, como este cuando lo encontró la acusó a ella de haberlo engañado con Blaise, como la señalo todo el colegio, Harry que la había dejado sola cuando más lo necesitaba y finalmente como se había hecho amiga de Draco, como este, Blaise y Pansy la habían convencido para vengarse de Weasley, como ella había accedido, también le confió que su noviazgo con Zabini era totalmente falso y la extraña relación que no hacía mucho habían empezado con cierto chico rubio que hacía pocos minutos le había dicho que la quería.

-Y eso es parte de todo lo que paso y si no te lo conté antes, simplemente fue por que casi no nos conocíamos, no mucha gente sabe de esto, solo nosotros cinco y ahora seis con vos incluida, y si te enojas y no querés seguir hablándome, te entiendo, solo te pediría que no le cuentes a nadie- Intento no mirarla a los ojos para que no viera cuanto le dolía decir esas palabras, realmente a pesar de no conocerse hace mucho, la quería y la consideraba una muy buena amiga.

Jacqueline, por su parte, había escuchado atenta todo su relato y cuando la castaña terminó de hablar, se quedo muda, procesando toda la información recién recibida, no podía creer la manera de la que había reaccionado el gran Harry Potter, y mucho menos que alguien pueda ser tan mala persona para hacer lo que le hicieron a ella, ante las últimas palabras dichas por Hermione, ella finalmente reaccionó.

-No seas tonta, entiendo que era muy pronto para contarme algo tan importante para vos y realmente me alegra que confíes en mi como para contarmelo- Hizo una pausa - y con respecto a la dichosa venganza, cualquier cosa que necesites conta conmigo, con gusto participó, principalmente por que tengo a cierta enana entre ceja y ceja.

Hermione río ante lo último que dijo y finalmente la abrazó fuerte, de cierta forma agradeciendole sin palabras, que la haya entendido y la apoyara.  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, la castaña le contaba como era e iba su relación con Draco, mientras que jacqui le había confesado que era mentira lo que le dijo aquella vez de que Draco era quien más le gustaba, que más bien era otro chico y que ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini.  
Ante esa revelación Hermione la miro anonadada, jamas se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que le gustara Zabini, más después de haberlo conocido, digamos era un chico un tanto peculiar, medio aniñado por decirlo de una manera suave.  
Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Hermione recordó que le había prometido a Harry que más tarde hablarian un rato, se despidió de su amiga y bajo a la sala común rogando que se encontrara allí solo y no e compañía de ningún pelirrojo/a. respiro tranquila cuando puso un pie en el último escalón de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Allí estaba quien una vez fue su mejor amigo y confidente, se acerco a él y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a él, al verla le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto un poco menos entusiasta, se le hacía raro, después de tanto tiempo de no hablar como los amigos que una vez fueron, estar sentada frente a él, próxima a iniciar una conversación amistosa.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Él fue el que rompió el hielo con esa simple pregunta, había sentido su incomodidad y aunque lo ponía triste ver a las circunstancias que habían llegado lo entendía, después de todo era culpa de él por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Por suerte bien, últimamente ocupe gran parte de mi tiempo estudiando mis lineas para la obra- Eso no era del todo verdad, pero él no tenía por que saberlo- ¿Y tú?.

-No del todo bien, buscando la forma de terminar mi relación con Ginny- Fue sincero ante su respuesta, cada día que pasaba se convencía más y más que su relación no los llevaba a ningún lado, Hermione se sorprendió mucho ante lo dicho, lo último que había escuchado de boca de Harry sobre Ginevra, era que la amaba.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué va mal?- A la mente de la castaña vino aquella charla que hacía no mucho tiempo había tenido con Draco, cuando él le había confesado su relación anterior con la pecosa y como en alguna ocasión luego de que ella lo dejara para estar con Harry, había vuelto a buscarlo.

-Todo va mal, ella cambio muchisimo, nada es como antes y sinceramente no siento lo mismo por ella, aparte de que hay alguien que me hace confundirme más aun, es todo lo contrario a Ginny y el estar con ella me da paz. Es dulce, cálida y muy buena persona.

-¿La conozco?- Preguntó feliz de que al fin su amigo quisiera dejar arás a Ginny, realmente no lo quería ver lastimado por culpa de ella.  
Harry asintió ante la pregunta

-Sí, es... bueno, Luna- Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca silenciando un gritito de emoción y luego le sonrió

-Me alegro de que sea ella, realmente es una excelente persona.

Los días y las semanas transcurrían rápidamente, los ensayos para la obra se habían incrementado usando así tiempo fuera de clases, las peleas en los ensayos eran cada vez más frecuentes, principalmente contra Ronald que se creía el mejor de todo, cuando la verdad era que desde el primer ensayo apenas si había mejorado, eso era lo que frustraba de sobre manera a Cedric, lo alegraba el hecho de haber elegido bien a quienes interpretarían a Romeo y Julieta, pero se arrepentía de haber asignado a Ronald como Paris, tenía una paciencia infinita para ayudar a sus alumnos con lo que debían decir, pero el problema estaba en que el no se dejaba ayudar.

La relación entre Hermione y Draco iba sobre ruedas, estaban realmente bien, aunque los celos de Draco debido a la actuación con Blaise se habían incrementado. Con cada día que pasaba iban sintiendo más cosas por el otro y sin darse ninguno de los dos cuenta ambos se habían enamorado, pero como ya dije, ninguno se había dado cuenta.  
No había noche en que la castaña no lo soñara y día en el que no tuviera miedo de perderlo.

Por otro lado, la relación entre Harry y Ginevra iba cada día peor, apenas estaban juntos y cuando lo estaban la habitación en la que estaban la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el pelinegro a cada día que pasaba la atracción que sentía hacía Luna se intensificaba.  
Mientras que Ginny, hacía de las suyas engañando con más frecuencia a su novio.

Jacqui y Blaise se habían acercado mucho en ese tiempo, llegando a ser buenos amigos, Blaise cuando estaba en compañía de ella sentía cosas que no había sentido con ninguna chica, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía como estar en casa.  
Ella por su parte, sabía hacía tiempo que su interés por el moreno era más que solo amistoso, pero por el momento se conformaba con compartir su tiempo como su amiga, lo prefería mil veces antes que no ser nadie en su vida.

Luna, esa risueña chica que vivía soñando despierta y hablaba de criaturas extrañas que solo ella y su padre conocían, hacía más de un que tenía asumido que estaba enamorada de Harry y solo se había conformado con ser su amiga, con estar ahí cuando él la necesitara, pero realmente había llegado al punto que dolía, que ser solo su amiga no bastaba y que verlo con esa chica a quien llamaba su novia y no amaba, la lastimaba, por que le gustaría ser ella, para poder estar entre sus fuertes brazos y poder susurrarle cuanto lo quería al oído, por que le gustaría que a quien besara fuera a ella y no a esa chica pelirroja. Simplemente le gustaría ser más que una simple amiga.

Estaban a solo dos días de la esperada obra y Cedric no hacía más que halarse los cabellos, estaba confiado de que todo saldría bien, pero tenía miedo de que el pelirrojo lo arruinara haciendo alguna imprudencia, no podía permitirle que como hizo en varios de los ensayos cambiara el modo de narración, por uno más moderno, sería una falta de respecto a tan respetada obra, ya que no era una adaptación moderna, ni no una adaptación a la original.


End file.
